Enamora y herida
by dulcecandyg
Summary: Una chica soñadora y emprendedora se muda de su lugar de origen para lograr realizar sus sueños, más nunca imagino que la vida le tenía reservada una que otra sorpresa! Quizás buenas o tal vez muy malas. Espero sean parte de esta nueva aventura!
1. Chapter 1

-Ya es hora de levantarme... pero mi cuerpo se niega... tengo que abrir mis ojos... pero simplemente no obedecen. -BE, BE, BE, BE, BE. -Auch! que daño me e hecho tratando de apagar la alarma; que importa dormiré cinco minutos más. -De pronto Candy se levantó como todo un torbellino. -No puede ser me he quedado dormida! rayos es mi primer día de trabajo... Annie me va a matar, si claro me va a matar... Dios son las siete de la mañana tengo media hora para prepararme y media hora para llegar a mi trabajo... bueno futuro trabajo... bueno ojala y me den el trabajo. -Sé sentó sobre la cama.-Vamos Candy toca madera! claro que te darán el trabajo no seas pesimista. -Se reprendió a si misma mientras golpeaba la mesita de noche. -Pero antes tengo que ducharme, cambiarme, dame una manita de gato y sobre todo usar esos horrendos tacones. -Hizo una cara de reproche. -Uuummm pues viéndolo bien no es tan malo ya que me volveré un poco más femenina... No puede ser! por qué pierdo tiempo hablando conmigo misma!-Finalmente estaba lista y muy optimista salió del departamento donde vivía para iniciar su nueva aventura.

Candy es originaria de Indiana pero se crío muy cerca del lago Michigan, al cumplir dieciocho años de edad se mudo a Chicago donde conoció a sus dos mejores amigas y a su primer amor. Sus mejores amigas Annie Britter y Patricia O'Brien se mudaron hace un año a New York para trabajar en los famosos edificios Grandchester. En el inicio de este negocio sólo eran reconocidos en el sector de New York como el apellido de una de las familia que con esfuerzo y sacrificio habían logrado montar su propio negocio en ventas de relojes finos, pero con el pasar de los años lograron diseñar su propio estilo único registrando así el apellido Grandchester como la marca de los relojes; al tener suerte con los relojes lanzaron al mercado joyería muy fina de alta calidad y poco a poco fueron creando un imperio abriendo así tiendas en distintos estados de la unión americana volviéndose muy famosos por crear hermosas joyas únicas y por complacer a sus clientes hasta en el más mínimo capricho.

-No puede ser olvide mi teléfono celular en casa! -Candy se detuvo pensativa en volver para buscarlo, volteó a ver su reloj de mano y se dio cuenta que no tenia tiempo ya que le quedaban exactamente treinta minutos para llegar a su destino. -Sólo ruego no perderme y que el tren no me deje... seguramente Annie me a llamado un millón de veces. -Levantó los hombros en señal de no poder hacer nada y siguió su camino. -De todas maneras no me sirve de nada ya que olvide cargarlo la noche anterior. -Continuó caminando hasta que llegó a la estación del tren. -Tren A, tren A.-Busco en el horario y para su mala suerte el tren se había marchado hacia cinco minutos.-No es posible he perdido el tren... no, no, no... esto no me puede estar pasando a mí. -Corrió decespera para buscar un taxi.-Lo siento Annie pero en estos momentos los dichosos tacones no me sirven para nada! -Con mucha agilidad se los quitó poniéndose unas bailarinas que la ayudaban a moverse con mucha más facilidad y no torpemente. -Taxi, taxi! -Un taxi se acercó al oír los gritos.-Necesito ir a este lugar. -Mostró un papel con la dirección.

-Muy bien señorita.

-Podremos llegar antes de las ocho?

-Claro... bueno depende del tráfico.

-Qué!

-No se preocupe yo la llevare a tiempo. -Aquel auto parecía tener alas.

-Muchas gracias senor, que tenga buen día!

-Igual para usted señorita!

Sin esperar más Candy entró corriendo al edificio.

-Disculpe, tiene el gafete de las instalaciones?

-Eh no, pero verá me están esperando... hoy es mi primer día... bueno vengo a una entrevista de trabajo.

-Déjeme ver una identificación. -Inmediatamente la mostró.

-Señorita White le tomare una foto.

-Foto... a mí?

-Es el reglamento de las instalaciones, solo será para hacer un gafete que la idéntica como visitante y si obtiene el trabajo le darán uno propio que hará constar que usted trabaja aquí.

-Entiendo, entiendo!

-Bien espere un momento.-Después de un minuto la recepcionista le estaba entregando el gafete.

-Que ya... es todo! pero en que momento tomó la fotografía? si yo apenas me estaba acomodando el cabello y el cuello de la camisa.

-No se preocupe luego le sacar otra fotografía. Pase adelante por favor.

-Gra... gracias. -Candy camino por un pasillo hasta que finalmente llegó a los elevadores. -Vaya este es un lugar muy... muy excéntrico por decirlo así. -Presionó el botón para llamar al elevador y de inmediato se abrió la compuerta. -Wow! sin duda alguna es un lugar muy excéntrico. -El elevador estaba perfectamente acorde con los productos que ofrecían; en el fondo del elevador había un enorme espejo en el cual Candy vio su reflejo. -Rayos casi lo olvido! -Cambio el calzado.-Ahora si me veo elegante y decente... uumm este elevador es muy grande me pregunto por qué? bueno practicare un momento mis pasos para no romperme un pié al caminar. -Los zapatos de tacón no eran tan altos pero Candy no estaba acostumbrada a llevar nada mas que bailarinas, botas para el frío y sandalias para verano. Si usaba zapatos altos pero eran sandalias de plataforma muy discretas. -Me dirijo al décimo piso. -Candy presionó el botón y durante toda la trayectoria el elevador se de tubo en cada uno de los pisos para trasladar a más personas. -Caray es por eso que son tan amplios estos elevadores!

-Candy por fin llegas! ya estaba preocupada por un momento pensé que no llegarías.

-Jamás te haría quedar mal Annie.

-El jefe esta apunto de llegar, creó que él te hará la entrevista.

-Qué? pero dijiste que tu la harías!

-Ya lo sé, pero se cancelo una junta que estaba programada a primera hora.

-No me digas eso Annie... yo no me prepare para esto.

-Tranquila veré como lo resuelvo, mientras tanto tú ve llenado este formulario. -Annie le entregó papel y pluma.

-Pero qué pongo?

-Tus datos personales ya sabes nombre, dirección, fecha de nacimiento bla, bla, bla! te dejare sola un momento; iré a retirar las carpetas de la sala de juntas.

-Está bien, no te preocupes. -Candy se quedo sola. -Todo esta bien, yo puedo hacer esto... además que puede pasar... simplemente que me nieguen el puesto, si eso... no, no, no de ninguna manera. -Candy negó con la cabeza. -Yo me quedare con el trabajo. -Poco después Annie estaba junto a Candy.

-Estas lista?

-Si.

-Ok amiga vamos, mucha suerte Candy. -Annie llamó a la puerta y antes de entrar ella le cedió el paso a Candy haciéndose a un lado para luego cerrar la puerta. -Se lo ofrece algo más señor.

-No Annie, muchas gracias.

-Con permiso señor.

Los ventanales de aquella oficina eran simplemente asombrosos, se podía ver todo New York hasta el río Hudson y parte de New Jersey.

-Wow!

-Asombrada?

-Lo siento, lo siento señor. -Un hombre muy apuesto estaba sentado tras el escritorio con una sonrisa al ver la reacción de Candy por la vista, al notar esto Candy trato de reincorporarse.

-Tome asiento por favor, mi nombre es Richard Grandchester.

-Gracias y mucho gusto señor, es un placer para mi conocerlo en persona, aquí están mis papeles personales. -Candy se los entregó.

-Muchas gracias. Veamos, Candice White, veinticuatro años, estudiante... estudiante? -El aspecto del hombre cambio volviéndose muy serio.

-Eh si pero tengo mi título como secretaria. Entre ni documentación esta también mi carta de recomendación. -Candy empezó a ponerse nerviosa. -Trabaje en una pequeña empresa de lácteos en Chicago; mi cargo era de manejar el dinero entrante y saliente de la fábrica y de llevar las cuentas al día, así como de hacer inventario y encargarme de algunos clientes.

-Osea que tiene muy poca experiencia como secretaría? porque todo lo que a dicho indica que era usted la encargada de la administración de ese lugar. -Candy trataba de no sostener la mirada de aquel hombre que a pesar de ser un hombre muy maduro no dejaba de ser apuesto y varonil.

-Si y no, vera la fabrica donde trabaje no era muy grande por lo que un día podía trabajar como secretaria, otros días de empacadora, otros de tomar y enviar pedidos pero de las cuentas del lugar siempre me encargue yo.

-Muy interesante, y dígame si ya puede trabajar como secretaria al tener su titulo, por qué sigue estudiando?

-Porque quiero graduarme de administración de empresa, los números, las cuentas y las inversiones son lo mío. -Poco a poco Candy iba sintiéndose más segura de si misma.

-Dígame señorita White que aspiraciones tiene si llegara a trabajar en esta empresa?

-Salir adelante, terminar mis estudios, desempeñar por completo mi puesto de secretaria y al graduarme de administración de empresa me encantaría mucho iniciar aquí, sé que no es nada fácil, sé que esa probabilidad es nula pero mi sueño es poder decir "Yo entre a trabar a esa prestigiosa empresa como secretaria pero con mi esfuerzo logre obtener un puesto mucho más importante" ese es mi sueño y lucharé mucho para verlo realizado. Quizás en estos momentos está pensando en no darme el trabajo pero créame que lo intentaré una y otra vez hasta llenar por completo sus espectatibas.

-Vaya usted es muy optimista!

-Si, señor no se lo puedo negar.

-Me gusta mucho que sea una persona optimista, que lucha por ser cada día mejor y sobre todo sus aspiraciones y ganas de aprender mucho más. Pero si le diera el cargo de secretaria, cómo haría para estudiar?

-Lo haría por la noche y los fines de semana; le aseguro que to jamás dejaría mis obligaciones votadas, sé cuales sonis obligaciones y responsabilidades, eso lo aprendí de mis padres y abuelos.

-Está bien señorita White, me convenció le daré esta oportunidad de trabajo y puede empezar mañana mismo.

-Muchas gracias señor pero si no hay ningún inconveniente me gustaría empezar ahora mismo.

-Bueno como usted quiera, el puesto esta vacante así es que no veo cual sea el problema. Annie la secretaria de presidencia la asistirá en cual quier duda que tenga.

-Si, señor muchas gracias! -Candy salió de la oficina con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Dime que pasó? Qué te dijo?

-Annie...

-Qué?

-Me dieron el trabajo!

-Candy que emoción! muchas felicidades! y cuándo empiezas?

-Ahora mismo. -En ese momento Richard salió de la oficina.

-Annie podría ayudar a Candy en todo lo que necesite por favor.

-Si señor no se preocupe.

Al estar las dos solas Candy le contó la odisea que paso para llegar hasta la oficina.

-Hahahaha! por eso mismo te dije que te quedaras en mi departamento.

-Oye Annie estos zapatos que me diste no me ayudaron en nada!

-Pero son lindos!

-Claro que son lindos pero un tanto incómodos más para correr en las calles de esta ciudad.

-Si tienes razón! pero ven te mostraré tu escritorio.

A unos cuantos metros del escritorio de Annie se encontraba el escritorio de Candy.

-Wow! que silla tan cómoda!

-Está es tu agenda electrónica. -Annie la saco de un cajón del escritorio. -Aquí es donde están todas las reuniones, compromisos y cosas que tenga que hacer el vicepresidente.

-Oye hablando de eso, cómo se llama el vicepresidente? aún tengo que memorizar muchos nombres.

-El vicepresidente se llama Terrence Grandchester.

-Es familiar de el señor Richard Grandchester.

-Es su hijo.

-Vaya!

-Ven te mostraré la oficina del señor Terrence.

Al entrar a la oficina lo primero que se apreciaba era la hermosa vista que se podía apreciar desde la oficina de Richard. El escritorio era en color caoba muy oscuro, la silla era en color ocre y muy parecidas a las que usan en la realesa, los muebles y hasta la misma Candy se reflejaban en la madera perfectamente pulida y brillante.

-Todas las oficinas de este lugar son así de asombrosas?

-Creó que si. -Annie se encogió de hombros mientras Candy observaba todo con mucha curiosidad.

-Cuantos libros! -Había un estante con libros, revistas y muchas carpetas llenas de fotografías de la joyería que ellos producían y vendían.

-Estarás muy cómoda en este trabajo Candy.

-Eso espero ya que gaste casi todos mis ahorros para mudarme aquí.

-Verás que si, pero vamos te mostraré el lugar. -Las dos salieron de la oficina.

-Oye Annie dónde está el vicepresidente?

-Está de vacaciones pero mañana regresa.

-Ojala yo pudiera darme unas vacaciones así.

-Hahaha tenemos que trabajar mucho para eso ya que a mi también me encantaría ir de vacaciones.

Mientras Candy continuaba conociendo su nuevo lugar de trabajo y a sus compañeros, Terry y Susana llegaban de sus vacaciones.

-Te gustó mucho nuestro viaje?

-Me encanto! gracias mi amor.

-Gracias a ti por acompañarme. -Terry abrazo a Susana.

Al llegar al departamento Susana se metió a bañar mientras Terry revisaba algunos mails.

-No me digas que vas a trabajar amor!

-No sólo estaba checando algo. -Susana aún en bata de baño se acercó a Terry y se sentó sobre sus piernas.

-Ya prepare la bañera con tus sales favoritas.

-Muchas gracias preciosa. -Susana lo beso en los labios.

Después de unos minutos de apapacho y amor Terry se dirigió al baño.

-Bueno mamá!

-Susana hija! cómo estás?

-Muy bien mamá, hace un rato llegamos del viaje.

-Cómo estuvo todo?

-Maravilloso mamá!

-Terry ya te propuso matrimonio?

-No mamá y ya habíamos hablado de eso, a mi lo único que me importa es estar junto a Terry y que él me quiera tanto como yo a él.

-Susanita hija, sabes que verte casada con el hombre al que tu amas es mi más grande deseo.

-Lo sé mamá pero ya estamos en otros tiempos y por ahora lo que quiero es estar junto a Terry sin importar el mañana.

-Bueno no discutiremos por eso! y dime estas en tu departamento?

-No, esta noche me quedare con Terry y ya mañana iré a verte.

-Está bien hija mañana nos veremos.

-Si mamá, te quiero mucho.

-Y yo a ti, saluda a Terry de mi parte.

-Lo haré. -Susana colgó el teléfono y fue a la habitación para cambiarse de ropa y deshacer las maletas.

-Vamos a comer fuera?

-Si me encantaría! también quiero llevar está ropa a la tintorería.

-Bien solo me cambio y nos vamos.

Susana y Terry hacían una hermosa pareja aunque no tenían mucho tiempo de estar juntos sentían que eran eran el uno para el otro bueno eso es lo que Susana sentía al estar junto a Terry. Al cabo de unas horas la pareja de enamorados regreso al departamento para descansar y prepararse para iniciar sus actividades al día siguiente. Por otro lado Candy también estaba llegando a su pequeño departamento y de inmediato se metió a bañar para luego descansar y meditar pues al día siguiente le tocaría trabajar junto a su nuevo jefe.

-Espero que mañana me salga todo bien y que mi jefe no sea un amargado y a las buenas de primera me quiera correr! aaahhhh no sé porqué me siento tan nerviosa, creó que tengo estrés, Dios y es el primer día. -Candy se estiró y cerró los ojos para luego quedarse profundamente dormida.

-No puedo creerlo ayer aún disfrutábamos de nuestro hermoso paraíso y ahora estamos de nuevo con la rutina.

-Lo sé preciosa pero pronto volveremos a viajar.

-Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo. -Terry se acomodo la corbata.

-A la hora de la comida iré a la oficina y así comemos juntos.

-Será mejor que lo dejemos para otra ocasión ya que este será un día muy largo pues tengo que ponerme al corriente con todos los pendientes.

-Está bien. -Susana hizo un puchero.

-Me voy antes de que el tráfico se ponga pesado.

-Te amo y te extrañare.

-Yo igual. -Susana despidió a Terry con un beso.

Candy despertó muy temprano ese día y gracias a ellos estaba muy temprano en la oficina lista para iniciar sus labores.

-Buen día Annie!

-Buen día Candy! llegaste temprano.

-Si, es que no quería perder el tren hahaha! -Annie sólo negó con la cabeza.

-Quieres un café?

-Si.

-Pues vamos a la cafetería.

-Pero y si los jefes llegan.

-El café ya esta listo, no nos tardaremos ni dos minutos.

-Está bien vamos.

A las ocho en punto Terry estaba entrando a la oficina de Richard.

-Hola hijo que bueno que ya estas aquí. -Richard lo abrazo.

-Gracias papá!

-Cómo les fue en el viaje?

-Todo estuvo fantástico las islas Maldivas es un lugar maravilloso! te recomiendo que vayas con mamá.

-Si lo tomare en cuenta y Susana cómo está?

-Feliz ya te la imaginaras.

-Y para cuándo la boda?

-Susana y yo aun nos estamos conociendo papá y la verdad es que no quiero tomar una decisión apresurada y después salgamos lastimados, por ahora solo vivimos el momento.

-Hay hijo!

-Pero dime cómo han estado las cosas por acá?

-Todo bien ya contrate a la secretaria que nos hacia falta, es una chica muy simpática.

-Pues espero que así como es de simpática sea de eficiente.

-Si eso espero de hecho empezó ayer mismo a trabajar con nosotros. -En ese momento Annie llamó a la puerta. -A delante.

-Buen día señor Grandchester, Terrence buen día que bueno ya lo tenemos de regreso.

-Gracias Annie.

-Señor Grandchester todo esta listo para la junta.

-Muchas gracias Annie enseguida vamos.

-Si senor. -Annie salió de la oficina.

-Annie estoy muy nerviosa y no sé porqué, desde anoche me he sentido muy extraña.

-Tranquila ya veras que Terrence es buena persona, un tanto serio si, pero buena persona.

-Ni me lo digas que me siento peor.

-Si quieres ve al baño, ahora mismo irán a una junta y tardarán un par de horas.

-Estás segura?

-Si, ve ahora mismo.

-Está bien, ahora vuelvo. -En ese instante los dos hombres salieron de la oficina.

-Annie que nadie nos moleste por favor.

-Si señor.

Candy estaba en el baño, mojo su cara con un poco de agua y luego se vio en el espejo. -Qué pasa con tigo Candy? es la primera vez que me siento así y sin razón alguna. -Sacudió la cabeza para luego limpiar su cara he ir a su escritorio.

La junta fue un poco larga de lo previsto pues prácticamente se llevó toda la mañana, había llegado la hora de la comida y aun estaban en la sala de juntas.

-Candy vamos a comer!

-Si solo término de acomodar estos archivos. -Después de eso tomó la bolsa y salieron del lugar.

-Conozco un restaurante muy cerca de aquí.

-Pues vamos porque siento que muero si no pruebo bocado.

-Eres una exagerada. -Annie la golpeó en el hombro.

-Oye! es verdad.

-Está bien, esta bien vamos.

Al cabo de una hora ya estaban de regreso en el trabajo.

-Cuanto tiempo nos queda?

-Quince minutos.

-Si quieres ve subiendo yo tengo que exigir un gafete nuevo.

-Si querida porque en esa foto te vez fatal! hahahahaha! -Annie señaló el gafete.

-Ni me lo digas! que vergüenza ni siquiera tengo los ojos abierto!

-Hahahahahahaha! te veo en un momento.

-Está bien.

-No tardes! -Annie fue directo al elevador.

-Hola, mi nombre es Candice White y necesito que cambien mi gafete. -La recepcionista volteo a ver a Candy.

-Trabaja aquí?

-Si, soy secretaria de vicepresidencia.

-Bueno en ese caso necesito un comprobante de vicepresidencia.

-Un comprobante?

-Si, hable con su jefe y cuándo tenga el comprobante lo trae y le daremos un gafete nuevo.

-Bien, muchas gracias. Aaaahhh! tendré que andar por la vida con este gafete haciendo el ridículo. -Candy llamó el elevador y como era de esperarse había muchas personas esperando por el. -Vaya que iremos apretados aquí. -Candy estaba frente a la puerta y justo cuando iban por el octavo piso el elevador se detuvo. -Genial más gente si aquí ya no cabemos. -Pensó, la puerta se abrió y un chico muy apuesto subió al elevador, su cabello castaño era brilloso y a simple vista se podía apreciar que ere tan suave como la seda; en ese momento Candy quedó perpleja y estática admirando lo guapo que era ese chico. El elevador continuo su curso para luego detenerse en el noveno piso, para este punto Candy ya estaba en una esquina inmóvil.

-Disculpe señor! -Unas personas tenían que bajar en ese piso.

-No hay problema. -El chico de cabello castaños se acercó a Candy quedando así fundidos con la mirada. Candy de inmediato se ruborizó al ver los ojos azul zafiro de aquel chico tan varonil. Al quedar el elevador vacío Terry se movió al centro del elevador rompiendo el contacto visual, Candy bajo la mirada sintiéndose tan diminuta ante aquel apuesto hombre que por un segundo la había deslumbrado. La puerta del elevador se abrió y el castaño salió del elevador y justo antes de que la compuerta se cerrará Candy volvió en sí y salio del elevador.

-Candy te pasa algo?

-No, nada!

-Estas roja, te sientes bien?

-Si, si es solo que venía corriendo.

-Hay Candy que haré contigo! -Annie negó con la cabeza muy divertida al ver la cara de su amiga. -Lograste que te cambiaran el gafete?

-Necesito que el vicepresidente me de un comprobante.

-Entonces ve y pídelo.

-Ya término la junta?

-Si, de hecho acaba de entrar a la oficina.

-Pues iré ahora mismo, porque no quiero pasar mas vergüenza. -Candy fue al escritorio para guardar su bolsa y busco la agenda electrónica, se acomodo el cuello de la camisa y llamo a la puerta.

-Adelante! -Candy entró a la oficina y su jefe estaba sentado en aquella silla tan cómoda de espalda a ella viendo la panorámica vista desde el ventanal.

-Buenas tardes señor, mi nombre es Candice White, soy la nueva secretaria. -Al oír esto aquel hombre se puso de pié y al voltear a ver a Candy esta de inmediato se quedo sin aire.

Continuará...

 **Espero les guste!㈏6**


	2. Chapter 2

-Tú! -Candy palideció.

-Disculpe! -Terry giro la silla y se volvió a sentar en ella.

-Disculpe señor! -Candy bajo la mirada.

-Así es que usted es Candice!

-Eh si.

-Bueno pues es un gusto conocerla, señorita White, y dígame ya esta al día con todo lo que hacemos en esta empresa?

-Bueno si... si más o menos.

-Por lo que tengo entendido usted se unió a nuestra corporación el día de ayer.

-Así es!

-Si tiene dudas sobre cualquier cosa no dude en preguntar.

-Si... si señor.

-Le pasa algo señorita White?

-Si...si... digo no, no se... señor! todo esta bien. -Candy lo volteo a ver quedando pérdida en aquellos zafiros que la miraban curiosos.

-Necesito que vaya con la secretaria de presidencia y pida los papeles de los pedidos que hemos tenido durante los últimos dos meses.

-Si señor ahora mismo. -Sintiéndose muy torpe Candy camino hasta la puerta.

-Señorita White!

-Si señor. -Ella volteo a verlo.

-Bienvenida a nuestro corporativo! -Terry sonrió.

-Mu...muchas gracias señor! -Candy salió y cerró la puerta tras de si. -Es... es él! -Candy apretó la agenda electrónica contra su pecho y respiro profundo. -Annie mi jefe necesita los papeles de los pedidos de los últimos dos meses.

-Ahora mismo los busco y te los doy.

-El hijo de el señor Grandchester es muy... muy...

-Serio?

-Mmm si pero también me pareció muy simpático!

-Simpático? -Annie la volteo a ver rápidamente.

-Es decir... amable hasta me dijo bienvenida.

-Pues no te confíes hay momentos en los que anda muy serio y es muy perfeccionista, le gusta que todo este impecable.

-Pues gracias por decirlo, tendré mucho cuidado con eso.

-Ten Candy aquí están los papeles.

-Gracias Annie!

-Nos vemos a la salida.

-La salida?

-Si, Tengo que ir con el jefe a los almacenes para hacer el balance anual, pero estaré de regreso antes de la salida.

-Está bien Annie yo te esperare.

-Nos vemos luego. -Annie tomó la agenda electrónica y fue a la oficina presidencial.

-Aquí están los papeles que pidió señor. -Candy no lo podía ver a los ojos.

-Gracias, señorita White y llameme Terrence por favor.

-Si, si señor... digo Terrence!

-Señorita White tome asiento por favor. -Ella de inmediato tomó asiento. -Vamos a trabajar con esto, yo le ayudare paraque se familiarice con todo lo que hacemos aquí. -Ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Susana hija que color de piel tan lindo!

-Gracias mamá!

-El viaje te sentó muy bien.

-No sólo el viaje también la compañía mamá.

-Estas muy enamorada?

-Totalmente!

-Susana entiendo que Terry sea un muchacho muy guapo, pero hija no lleves las cosas tan aprisa apenas tienen seis meses de conocerse y no quiero que vayas a tener una decepción amorosa.

-Mamá ya hemos hablado de eso y la verdad estoy muy segura del amor que Terry siente hacia mi y de el que yo siento hacia él.

-Bueno hija sólo espero que no te equivoques.

-No te preocupes por eso mamá.

-Susana en dos días tengo que viajar a la Florida y necesito que me acompañes.

-Claro mamá no hay problema yo iré contigo, pero pasa algo malo?

-La sucursal que tenemos Florida no está funcionando como debe y creo que tendremos que cerrarla.

-Pero mamá esa tienda era la que más ingresos generaba.

-Lo sé, es por eso que tenemos que investigar lo que está pasando.

-Claro y no se diga más, en dos días viajamos.

Después de pasar casi toda la tarde organizando documentos y papeles importantes junto a Terry, Candy ya se había familiarizado mucho con el trabajo, pero eso no impedía que siguiera perdiendo el aire al estar junto a su jefe.

-Bueno señorita White hemos terminado, tiene alguna duda sobre lo que hacemos.

-De momento no, hasta... hasta ahora tengo todo muy claro.

-Me alegro!

-Si no me necesita para nada más me retiro.

-Vaya no se apure.

-Con permiso. -Candy salió de la oficina he inmediatamente inhalo un poco de aire.

-Candy donde estabas?

-En la oficina, Terrence me estaba ayudando con algunas cosas, llegaste hace mucho?

-Hace quince minutos, ahora es viernes! yeeeyy! vas a quedarte en mi departamento este fin de semana?

-Claro que si!

-Más te vale porque tenemos mucho de que hablar!

-Y Patty? quiero verla?

-Ella también llegará esta noche, así es que prepárate porque tendremos una noche de chicas!

-Que emocionante! como en los viejos tiempos!

-Oh Candy recuerdale a tu jefe que mañana tiene una comida con su padre y unos clientes.

-Si lo haré, gracias. -Candy estaba preparado sus cosas para marcharse, pero antes fue verificar Si Terry necesitaba algo más.

-Adelante.

-Terrence necesita algo más?

-No, no.

-Recuerde que mañana tiene que asistir con su padre y comer con unos clientes.

-Oh lo había olvidado! gracias por recordarmelo.

-Bueno que tenga buen fin de semana.

-Gracias igual para usted. -Antes de salir de la oficina Candy volteo a ver a Terry tras de si y él continuaba revisando unos papeles sin prestar atención si ella había salido o no del lugar.

-Nos vamos Candy?

-Si, vamos.

Por la noche las tres chicas estaban en pijamas disfrutando de golosinas, frituras, bebidas y de una buena pelicula.

-Candy cómo ésta todo por Chicago?

-Todo sigue igual Patty, te aseguro que cuando regreses no notarás nada inusual.

-Y cuéntanos cómo vas con Anthony?

-Bueno él y yo terminamos.

-Que! pero que pasó?

-No lo sé, creó que simplemente nos cansamos el uno del otro.

-Pero la relación de ustedes era muy linda!

-Ya ni me lo recuerden porque me echaré a llorar. -Candy se rasco la cabeza.

-Pero qué pasó?

-Anthony no estaba de acuerdo en que yo viniera para acá, al principio acepto pero luego cuando supo que las cosas iban en serio me dijo que no quería que yo viniera, y obviamente yo no iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

-Y solo por eso terminaron?

-No, no, creó que también tuvo mucho que ver el echo de vivir juntos, solo fue por un par de meses pero ese tiempo bastó para darnos cuenta que no somos el uno para el otro.

-Que mal. -Patty se hecho una papita a la boca.

-Pues no te preocupes porque aquí las tres estamos solteras y sin compromiso y por eso tenemos que brindar aunque sea con jugo de naranja. -Annie levantó su vaso y las chicas hicieron lo mismo.

-Candy cómo te sientes con tu nuevo trabajo?

-Super feliz! estoy aprendiendo muchas cosas aún, lo que no me párese es que tu estés en otro edificio Patty. -Candy hizo un puchero.

-Si ya lo sé pero es temporal pronto me trastadaran al edificio donde trabajan ustedes! pero dime que piensas del guapísimo, hermoso y bello hijo del señor Grandchester?

-Hahahaha que exagerada eres Patty! -Candy la golpeó en el hombro.

-Me vas a decir que no te párese hermoso!

-Bueno pues si es simpático pero tampoco a la exageración... digamos que es normalito claro con atributos muy bien merecidos si. -Candy trataba de no ver a los ojos a las chicas.

-Jummm! dices eso porque aun piensas en Anthony. -Patty cruzó los brazos. -Pues si yo trabajará con un monumento de hombre como ese me costará mucho concentrarme en el trabajo y buscará cual quier pretexto para entrar a la oficina y verlo por unos instantes.

-Patty! -Annie se cubrió la cara con ambas manos.

-Que! si estoy hablando en serio! hahahaha!

-Que boba eres!

-Oh vamos! o me vas a decir que para ti también el guapo de Terrence te parece normalito como dice nuestra querida Candy!

-No pues ahí si te doy la razón ya que a todas las chicas que trabajan en el corporativo las tiene babeando por él, pero por fortuna ya soy inmune a esos encantos pues se que él jamás se fijaría en una de nosotras.

-Y por qué no? -Patty se acomodo la pijama.

-Pues porque todas las novias que se le han conocido son noventa, sesenta, noventa!

-Pero nosotras no tenemos nada que envidiarle a esas de talla noventa, sesenta, noventa! además para tener ese cuerpo tienen que someterse a muchas cirugías y no hay nada mejor que disfrutar de un cuerpo natural.

-Creó que no todos los hombres están de acuerdo contigo!

Mientras Annie y Patty seguían con el pequeño debate Candy recordaba el momento en el que vio a Terry por primera vez en el elevador.

 _-El porte que tiene Terrence Grandchester es de en sueño, su cabello castaño va acorde con su color de piel, su nariz fina y esos ojos azules como el océano son como para caer rendida a sus pies y no digamos lo que puede provocar con esa voz tan masculina que con tan solo un "hola" puede enamorar a cualquiera... aaahhh a mi me bastó con solo verlo!_

-Candy, Candy! estas ahí! -Las chicas movían las manos frente a los ojos asustados de Candy.

-Qué... qué... pasó? -Candy sacudió la cabeza.

-Eso mismo es lo que queremos saber! desde hace mucho estamos hablando y tu estas pérdida en tus pensamientos!

-Lo siento chicas, es que estoy un poco cansada.

-Cansada o pensando en alguien? -Los ojos de Candy se abrieron como platos.

-Yo... yo no, no para nada! hahaha! que cosas dices Annie!

-Para mi que estabas pensando en Anthony. -Patty movía su dedo índice burlándose de Candy.

-Hay no, no para nada! es mejor que le pongamos atención a la película. -Candy tomó el tazón de papas y se metió un puñado a la boca.

-A mi no me engaña Annie, se que ella estaba pensando en Anthony. -Patty se lo dijo al oído.

-Tú crees?

-Las estoy escuchando par de chismosas! -Annie golpeó con el dorso de su brazo a Patty y esta de inmediato llevo su dedo índice a la boca en señal de silencio.

Muy temprano por la mañana Susana llegó al departamento de Terry quien aún dormía, Susana contemplo lo hermoso que Terry se veía dormido y con mucho cuidado le dio un beso provocando que este despertará.

-Buen día bello durmiente!

-Susana aún es muy temprano. -Terry se cubrió el rostro con las sábanas.

-Ya lo sé, sólo vine por mi maleta.

-Maleta?

-Si, ya no recuerdas que mañana a primera hora viajó a Florida junto a mi mamá.

-Oh si, si, lo había olvidado.

-Desayunamos juntos?

-Está bien!

-Iré a preparar el desayuno. -Terry se quedo unos minutos más en la cama y muy a su pesar se separo de esta.

Las tres chicas aún dormían como troncos pues se habían trasnochado. Poco a poco la luz del sol se fue haciendo cada vez más fuerte hasta que finalmente Annie abrió los ojos, sin mucho afán volteo a ver el reloj y eran casi las diez de la mañana, vio a sus amigas y aun dormían por lo que decidió cubrir su rostro con una almohada y siguió durmiendo. Al cabo de dos horas Patty despertó de golpe.

-Chicas, chicas!

-Qué pasa? -Annie se lanzó de la cama cayendo sobre la alfombra.

-Oh no! es sábado! -Se quitó el cabello de la cara.

-Y qué con eso? -Annie trataba de volver a la cama.

-Pensé que tenía que ir a trabajar!

-Patty! y por eso gritas! -Annie se acomodo nuevamente en la cama.

-Que! si ya me he quedado dormida en varias ocasiones.

-Eres un desastre! -Annie cerró los ojos.

-Jum! Candy sigue siendo un tronco, mira ni siquiera se movió! -Patty la tocó en el brazo.

-Ya Patty dejamos dormir. -Suplico Annie.

-Pero ya pasamos del medio día y mi estómago lo sabe, tengo mucha hambre!

-En la cocina hay cereal y en la nevera leche, ve y satisface a los vichos que tienes ahí dentro.

-Qué yo no tengo vichos en mi estomago! será en el estómago de Candy escucha como protesta. -Las dos se quedaron en silencio para escuchar.

-Hahaha tienes razón! Candy tiene muchos vichos ahí dentro. -Las dos se echaron a reír divertidas.

-Ya no se burlen de mi. -Protestó Candy.

-Mira Annie el monstruo dormilón esta despertando! -Patty se cubrió la cara.

-No seas payasa Patty. -Candy le quito la almohada de la cara a Patty. -Creó que seria buena idea si vamos a comer por ahí.

-Si vamos! ya no soporto estar acostada un minuto más, la espalda me duele.

-Así será la cruz que estas cargando mamasita! -Annie se burló.

-Hahaha que graciosa!

En uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de New York se encontraba Terry junto a su padre pues había terminado de comer y cerrar negocios con unos clientes.

-Este pedido es uno de los más importantes que hemos tenido en este año.

-Si papá tienes razón.

-Y dime que te pareció la nueva secretaria?

-Pues ayer le mostré algunas cosas y mostró mucho interés en ellas, me párese que es muy eficiente.

-Te lo dije!

-Bueno apenas trabajamos juntos un día pero me párese que se a acoplado muy bien al puesto.

-Quieres que te lleve a tu departamento?

-No papá, no te molestes yo traje mi automóvil, además quiero quedarme un rato más.

-Bueno yo me tengo que ir, le prometí a tu madre ir con ella a ver una obra de teatro, ya sabes como son las mujeres.

-Saludala de mi parte y dile que mañana iré a verla.

-Si hijo lo haré.

Después de un rato Terry pidió la cuenta y fue a caminar aún parque que estaba muy cerca del restaurante.

-Ya chicas decidan que vamos a comer! -Annie se terminaba de acomodar el lazo en el cabello.

-Ya lo tengo! hagamos un picnic!

-Patty con este calor pretendes que hagamos un picnic.

-Candy la idea de Patty es genial, si, si vamonos de picnic. -Annie corrió al armario y sacó una canasta.

-Y que se supone que vamos a llevar ahí dentro, si en tu nevera no hay nada para comer.

-Pues llevaremos lo que haya y lo que falte lo compramos en el camino. -Annie le sonrió.

-Está bien, esta bien! vamos!

Estando en el parque las tres chicas se relajaron y bromearon un poco como siempre lo hacían; también recordaron viejas anécdotas.

-Mmm este sándwich improvisado sabe exquisito!

-Candy eres una golosa!

-No te mordiste la lengua Patty?

-Hahahahaha! -Las tres se echaron a reír.

Después de caminar por un rato Terry decidió sentarse en una de las bancas viendo muy entretenido a un grupo de chicas que reían y bromeaban con ellas mismas.

-Patty dame jugo.

-Pídelo, por favor!

-Dame jugo!

-Candy tienes que decir la palabra mágica!

-Patricia no me obligues a ir por el.

-Dilo!

-Dame ese jugo!

-Pues ven por el. -Patty se puso de pie y comenzó a correr al rededor de la manta del picnic.

-Niñas ya comportence! -Annie las veía divertida.

Al ver esa escena y al reconocer a las chicas, Terry decidió acercarse mucho más y antes que diera un paso más sintió un líquido frío en su pecho.

Los ojos de Patty se abrieron como platos mientras Candy se giraba tras de si para ver que había pasado.

Continuará...

 _ **Hola, hola! me alegra muuuuchooo que les este gustando mi trabajo ya que me estoy esforzando por no tardar mucho en actualizar y para las que preguntan cada cuanto actualizo quiero que sepan que es dependiendo del tiempo que me tarde en redactar cada capítulo. Si a usted no les molesta me encantaría saber desde que país leen esta historia, y si quieren pues también me pueden decir lo que piensan de cada capítulo. Espero que tengan una excelente noche... Nos leemos luego❤㈍9**_


	3. Chapter 3

-Se... señor Terrence! digo, digo Terrence! -Candy sostenía el cartón del jugo con poco de líquido dentro de este. -Yo, yo lo... lo siento!

-Lo sentimos! pero en realidad fue culpa mía! -Patty se culpo.

-No, no en realidad fue culpa mía! ves lo que provocate Patty!

-Ya cállate! -Hablaban entre dientes.

-Señorita White sabe lo que cuesta...

-Si, si imagino que esa camisa cuesta una fortuna!

-Pues no lo negaré, pero tiene idea de lo que cuesta sacar una mancha de jugó en una camisa blanca?

-Bueno yo... yo si lo sé señor... digo Terrence!

-Y no me va a ofrecer nada para limpiar mi ropa señorita White?

-Si, si, si! levántate de ahi Annie por el amor de Dios has algo! -Lo dijo entre dientes. Sin pensarlo Candy frotó una servilleta de tela sobre la camisa de Terry y no fue hasta ese momento que Candy se dio cuenta que estaba de alguna manera acariciando el definido pecho de su jefe, provocando en ella la falta de aire y tornándose roja de la vergüenza. -Aquí... Aquí tiene. -De inmediato se echó para atrás.

-Señorita White!

-Si, si.

-Está derramando lo poco que quedaba de jugó sobre su ropa!

-Haaayyy pero que torpe soy! -Candy dejo caer el cartón de jugó.

-Está bien?

-Eh si, si es solo que... disculpe todo lo que pasó fue sin querer y si tiene que descontar el costo de su carisima camisa lo puede hacer de mi sueldo señor... digo Terrence! mis amigas no tienen nada que ver en todo esto.

-Bueno no lo tenia en mente, pero si es lo que quiere así será! -Candy abrió los ojos y la boca al mismo tiempo mientras Patty le daba un pequeño codazo paraque tomará la compostura. En ese momento Terry se echó a reír deslumbrando aún más a Candy y a sus amigas.

-Hahahahaha! si, si! -Río Candy muy desconcertada por la reacción de Terry.

-Me creé capas de algo así señorita White? o ustedes que piensan señoritas?

Annie presionaba a Patty con la mirada paraque dijera algo pero fue inútil ya que no logro nada.

-Bueno... yo creó que... que... -Annie no sabia que decir.

-Aja usted cree que?

-Que si es justo que le paguemos la camisa ya que es de muy buena calidad y al final de cuentas fuimos nosotras quienes la echaron a perder. -Se adelantó a hablar Candy.

-Les propongo un trato? -Las chicas se miraban entre sí, sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

-Si, si. -Contestó Candy.

-Que tal si me invitan al picnic y yo olvido lo que pasó con la camisa uufff carisima! -Terry se burló un poco.

-Pero usted nuestro jefe aquí con nosotras en medio del parque comiendo sándwich y bebiendo... bebiendo nada hahaha pues derramamos el jugo. -Patty golpeó disimuladamente a Candy en un costado.

-Eso no es gracioso Candy. -Esto lo dijo entre dientes.

-Oh por eso no hay problema podemos ir a comprar otro jugo o que señorita White acaso le molesta mi compañía o quizá a sus amigas.

-Oh no, no, no para nada ven Patty nosotras iremos por el jugo. -Annie tiro del brazo de Patty alejándose del lugar.

-Pero chicas no... no se vayan! -Esto lo dijo tan quedito que ni si quiera ella misma lo escucho.

-Y bien adónde colocamos la manta? -Terry podía notar el nerviosismo en Candy y no sabia porque pero le encantaba provocar eso en ella.

-Dónde... dónde usted quiera! -Terry empezó a ver a su alrededor.

-Bajo la sombra de ese árbol. -Señaló a su costado. -Le parece bien?

-Si, si donde usted quiera esta bien. -Candy tomó la cesta y camino detrás de Terry.

-Me ayuda!

-Si! -Candy tomó los extremos de la manta y entre los dos la acomodaron sobre el cesped.

Sin decir nada los dos se acomodaron sobre la manta provocando en Candy millones de sensaciones y emociones; Candy no podía mirarlo a los ojos ni si quiera podía levantar la mirada por lo que solo se limitó a mirar la manta y de vez en cuando a su alrededor. En cambio Terry la miraba muy detenidamente, los enormes ojos verdes, el cabello rizado y más que nada lo sonrojada que se ponía al estar él tan cerca de ella.

Pa _tty, Annie apresurence!_ -Rogaba Candy en sus adentros.

-Pensé que Terrence nos correría del trabajo ahí mismo!

-Pero porque? si no estamos en horas laborales!

-Hay Patty tu ni digas nada que fue tu culpa y la de Candy!

-Ya ni me digas que mal me siento, pero viste que Terrence en vez de molestarse se hecho a reír! es tan lindo!

-Cállate porque tuviste la oportunidad de hablar con él y no dijiste nada!

-Hahahaha! las palabras no querían salir de mis adentros!

-Hay que darnos prisa! pobre Candy la dejamos con la peor parte!

Las dos chicas llegaron lo más rápido que pudieron al parque.

-Chicas! -Candy se puso de pie.

-Aquí está el jugo! -Ellas sonrieron y Terry hizo lo mismo.

Terry compartió aproximadamente media hora con las chicas hasta que una llamada telefónica lo hizo despedirse de ellas.

-Terry dónde has estado? mira como traes la camisa! que te sucedió!

-Tranquila Susana, solo derrame jugo sobre mi.

-Pero esta es la camisa que te obsequie!

-Ya lo sé y disculpame fue un accidente, ahora mismo la meto a lavar.

-Esa mancha no saldrá y lo sabes muy bien.

-Ya Susana no te alteres, además es solo una camisa! si ya sé que fue un obsequio de tu parte pero fue un accidente.

Terry fue a la habitación y de una vez se metió a bañar, al salir llevo la camisa al cuarto de lavado y antes de echar la camisa a la lavadora recordó el incidente y recordó el rostro de Candy cuando estuvieron solos en el parque, provocando en él una sonrisa.

-Terry perdóname no tenia porque reaccionar así pero el problema de la sucursal de la Florida me tiene muy mal, aparte tengo que viajar esta misma noche.

-Dijiste que iban a viajar mañana!

-Lo sé pero entre más rápido resolvamos este problema será mucho mejor. Por qué no vienes con nosotras?

-Susy no puedo, tengo mucho trabajo en la oficina por los días en los que no estuve presente.

-Si tienes razón.

-Pero sabes que si necesitan algo no dudes en llamar y yo enviare a alguien paraque las asista con las dudas que tengan.

-Gracias! eres un amor.

-Las llevare al aeropuerto.

-Si por favor.

El grupo de amigas aún no podía salir del asombro ya que jamás imaginaron compartir unos minutos con el hijo del jefe fuera de el lugar de trabajo.

-Aún estoy impactada!

-Claro como no fuiste tú, quien derramó todo el jugo sobre él! -Chillo Patty

-Y tú qué piensas Candy?

-Estoy igual que Patty! fue muy vergonzoso y más aún porque fui yo la que derramó el jugo sobre él.

-Bueno pero dentro de todo no fue tan malo ya que pasamos una tarde muy agradable.

-En eso si estoy de acuerdo contigo Annie! -Patty le guiño el ojo.

-Iré a tomar un baño. -Candy se metió al baño. -Hahaha! a pesar de todo me la pase muy bien. -Candy recordó el rostro de Terry.

Dos semanas habían pasado después de aquel pequeño incidente y aunque para Terry fue algo que simplemente paso, para Candy seguía siendo un tanto vergonzoso. Durante todos estos días Candy había aprendido a controlar sus nervios cada vez que estaba cerca de Terry y aunque en muchas ocasiones no sabia que hacer o como actuar trataba la manera de que todo pareciera normal. Pero Terry sabía muy bien lo que provocaba en ella, la atracción entre ellos poco a poco se fue volviendo cada vez más fuerte, pero ninguno tenía el valor de dar el primer paso.

-Terrence tiene una llamada en la línea dos.

-Gracias señorita White. -Candy iba a salir de la oficina. -Señorita White asegúrese de que mi padre firme esos papeles y me los trae de inmediato por favor.

-Si señor!

Annie había pedido libre ese día por lo que Candy tendría que ir sola a la universidad para pedir información sobre la carrera de contabilidad y administración de empresas. Justo a la hora de la salida el cielo decidió dejar caer un diluvio.

-Oh cielos! que tormenta tan horrible! y yo sin paraguas. -Candy caminaba de un lado a otro en la entrada del edificio. -Qué haré? -Candy vio el reloj y ya había perdido diez minutos esperando a que la lluvia cesará pero esta cada vez se hacía más fuerte.

-Esperando a alguien señorita White?

-Oh no, no, bueno hasta mañana señor! -Candy estaba dispuesta a salir del lugar sin importarle la torrencial lluvia ya que no podía estar tan cerca de Terry sin sentirse fallecer.

-Espere! -Terry la sujeto del brazo provocando enormes choques eléctricos en Candy. -No pensara marcharse bajo está lluvia.

-Eh si, si ya es muy tarde y creó que la lluvia no cesará.

-Si gusta yo puedo llevarla! -Candy lo volteo a ver quedando pérdida en la mirada de Terry por unos segundos.

-No, no como cree señor, yo puedo ir sola.

-Señorita White usted tiene unos cuantos días trabajando aquí y no creó que sea bien visto por su jefe si usted pide permiso un día para faltar a su trabajo por culpa de un resfriado. -Candy abrió los ojos como platos. -Y no lo digo como su jefe, si no como un amigo. -Terry le sonrió. -Provocando la falta de aire en Candy y tornándose roja del rostro.

-Bueno es que yo... Yo no quiero incomodarlo! -Candy bajo la mirada.

-Pero si soy yo quien se ofrece en llevarla.

-Es que tengo que ir a la universidad.

-Pues no se diga más yo puedo llevarla, además Annie me comento que se acaba de mudar a esta ciudad y seria demasiado desagradable si se perdiera con este mal clima.

-Muchas gracias. -Candy le sonrió pero de inmediato bajo la mirada.

-Entonces vamos.

Terry se había quitado el saco y la corbata dejando su camisa blanca con algunos botones desabrochados y las mangas recogidas. Él caminaba hacia el coche mientras Candy caminaba tras de el, al llegar Terry le abrió la puerta del coche mientras Candy aún dudaba en entrar en el.

-No muerdo eh! -Dicho esto Candy entró al auto. -Sabe la dirección de la universidad?

-Annie me dijo que era esta. -Candy le mostró un papel con la dirección.

-Está universidad es muy buena. -Terry encendió el auto. -Pero hasta donde tengo entendido las clases aún no empiezan.

-Voy a pedir información sobre la carrera que quiero estudiar.

-Y cuál es? bueno si puedo saber! -Terry la volteo a ver y Candy de inmediato esquivo su mirada.

-Contabilidad.

-Vaya nunca hubiera imaginado que a usted le gustará trabajar con números. -Terry empezó a conducir.

-Ni yo misma lo sabía hasta que trabaje en una pequeña fábrica de lácteos llevando la contabilidad del lugar.

-Muy interesante! y dónde vivía antes señorita White?

-En Chicago pero yo soy originaria de Indiana.

-Indiana es un hermoso lugar, imagino que extraña a sus padres y demás familiares.

-Yo crecí muy cerca del lago Michigan por lo que casi no conozco la ciudad de Indiana y yo... yo bueno... yo no tengo padres, me crié en un orfanato; pero la señorita Pony que es la encargada de todos los niños y la hermana María que es una monja y ayuda a la señorita Pony son como mis madres y las quiero y las extraño con toda mi alma.

-Oh lo siento yo... yo lo siento no quise ser imprudente. -Terry empezaba a sentir algo muy especial por aquella chica tímida pero extrovertida y muy alocada en ocasiones.

-No se preocupe! yo estoy muy orgullosa de crecer en el hogar de Pony y no me a vergüenza decirlo.

-Eso habla muy bien de usted.

-Gracias.

-Bueno hemos llegado. -Terry se estacionó frente a la universidad y la lluvia aún no paraba.

-Muchas gracias por traerme. -Candy desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad.

-Tome use mi saco para cubrirse de la lluvia, es que no tengo paraguas.

-No, no esto es demasiado abuso de mi parte.

-Tomelo señorita White y no se preocupe que yo la esperare aquí.

-Oh no, no por favor señor Terrence no me comprometa.

-No la comprometeré en nada, además es solo un saco al que puedo mandar a lavar y no pasa nada en cambio su salud es mucho más importate. -Terry le dio el saco.

-Bueno señor Terrence esta bien! -Candy lo tomo.

-Podemos omitir lo de señor es que siento que esa palabra aún no es para mi, ya le había dicho que me llamará Terrence. -Candy lo volteo a ver sorprendida. -Así me llaman todos en la oficina incluso Annie y si mal no recuerdo ya se lo había pedido antes.

-Si, si ya recordé, lo siente Te... Terrence. -Él sonrió muy divertido ante el nerviosismo de Candy. -Bueno ahora vuelvo. -Pasaron diez minutos y la lluvia se había convertido en rocío por lo que Terry decidió ir a una pequeña cafetería y a buscar algo caliente para beber; decidió esperar a Candy en la entrada de la universidad cuando de pronto la tormenta volvió hacer muy fuerte.

-Oh no! -Incrédulo por lo que sus ojos veían Terry espero en una banca que estaba en una parte techada del lugar, al poco tiempo Candy salió llevando con ella unos papeles.

-Genial! esto era lo único que me faltaba! y ahora que haré? -Candy caminaba de un lado a otro con el saco entre sus brazos. -No quiero imaginar lo que cuesta este saco! -Candy lo tomo con una mano para alejarlo de ella y verlo mejor; mientras Terry la observaba sin que ella se diera cuenta. -Este saco huele tan bien. -Candy se lo llevo al pecho nuevamente. -Huele a él. -Sin pensarlo frotó su mejia con el saco.

-Que mala suerte la tormenta nos atrapó una vez más!

-Aaahhhh! -Candy de inmediato volteo.

-Qué pasa, la asuste?

-Usted... usted... usted desde cuándo esta aquí? -Candy lo señaló sin pensar.

-Apenas ahora mismo, fui a buscar una bebida caliente, tenga también traje para usted, es té caliente espero que le guste. -Terry extendió el brazo para darle el basó.

-Gra... gracias! -Candy lo tomo y bebió un sorbo del líquido.

-Y bien, que le parece?

-Mmmm nunca había tomado algo tan delicioso! -Candy parecía niña pequeña por lo que Terry sonrió al verla, terminaron de beber el té pero la tormenta no dejaba de caer. Candy vio la hora y eran las seis y treinta.

-Bueno creó que la lluvia no dejará de caer, así es que tenemos que improvisar. -Terry tomó el caso y lo extendió sobre sus cabezas ayudándose con los brazos por lo que tenia que pasar uno de sus brazos sobre la espalda de Candy provocando en ella choques eléctricos. -Vamos señorita White! -Candy cerró sus ojos con fuerza ante aquel inesperado momento y así justos bajo la lluvia cubiertos sólo con un saco de tela caminaron hasta el auto, Candy entró de inmediato al interior del auto, luego Terry abrió el maletero para sacar un bolso de gimnasia. -Tome esta toalla. -Sin pensarlo dos veces Candy la tomó y se cubrió con ella colocandola sobre ella como un chal, Terry también tenía una toalla por lo que de inmediato la colocó sobre el.

-Ahora si empieza hacer un poco de frío. -Candy lo volteo a ver. De inmediato Terry puso la calefacción del auto, cuando se sintió cálido en el interior Candy se quitó la toalla de encima para secar la parte baja de sus piernas.

-La llevare a su casa. -Candy le dijo a Terry donde vivía y en menos de quince minutos habían llegado al departamento de Candy.

-Muchas gracias por todo Terrence!

-No es nada, al contrario gracias por aceptar y le recomiendo que tome un baño con agua caliente para evitar un resfriado.

-Si lo haré, hasta mañana! -Candy sonrió.

-Hasta mañana. -Candy salió del auto y corrió hasta el interior del edificio.

-Terry mira como vienes! que a pasado?

-Susana pensé que llegabas hasta mañana. -Terry se quitó la camisa mojada.

-Llegue hace un par de horas, pero tú por qué llegas así?

-Fui con unos amigos y la tormenta nos sorprendió. -Terry camino hasta la habitación.

-Te atreviste a manejar con semejante tormenta? es una locura lo que has hecho!

-Susana no me trates como si fuera un niño por favor!

-Pero me preocupo por ti.

-Te lo agradezco mucho pero yo sé lo que hago! -Terry entro al baño.

Candy se encontraba metida en la tina disfrutando de un baño caliente así como Terry se lo había recomendado, cerro los ojos por un instante y de inmediato vio el rostro de Terry de inmediato negó con la cabeza.

-No Dios mio por favor! no quiero enamorarme de mi jefe... no puedo. -Candy salió de la tina y al verse en el espejo entendió algo. -Terrence Grandchester! presiento que me estoy enamorando de ti!

Continuará...

 _ **Hola chicas, Wow que lindo es saber que nuestra quería Candy junto a esta hermoso espacio fanfiction nos una a tantas personas desde distintos lugares del mundo, me emociona mucho leer cada uno de sus comentarios! y muchas, muchas gracias por su tiempo brindado! abrazos para todas y nos leemos luego㈏6**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Señorita White, Candice White! no, no mejor Candy así como la llaman sus amigas. A pesar de ser tan joven es una chica muy optimista, estoy seguro que es capaz de cumplir todo lo que se proponga._ -Terry sonrio

Una caricia sobre el pecho de Terry lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos. La habitación estaba iluminada con una luz muy tenue.

-Aún no duermes?

-No y tú por qué no te has dormido Susy?

-No tengo sueño, además pasamos tanto tiempo separados que mi cuerpo extraño tanto el calor del tuyo, anhelaba tus caricias y tus besos. -Susana lo empezó a besar.

-Susana ya es muy tarde y estoy un poco cansado.

-Está bien mi amor, sabes estaba pensando en formalizar nuestra relación y quiero... bueno no sé que piensas pero me encantaría venir a vivir con tigo.

-Susana este departamento no es tan grande y tu bueno... tu departamento es mucho mejor que este.

-Entonces vamos a vivir juntos en mi departamento!

-Susana no te sientes bien así como estamos ahora?

-Bueno si, pero quiero formalizar lo nuestro.

-Pero prácticamente vivimos juntos.

-Terry estas diciendo que no?

-Susana no pongas en mi boca palabras que no he dicho!

-Pero lo estas pensando!

-No quiero discutir. -Terry se acomodo sobre la cama dándole la espalda a Susana.

-Terry estoy hablando con tigo!

-Ya dije todo lo que tenia que decir.

-Qué te pasa Terry acaso tu actitud tiene que ver con la supuesta salida con tus amigos. -Terry no contesto. -Te estoy hablando! contestame! -Susana lo empujó por la espalda.

-Qué más quieres que te diga Susana? -Terry se levantó de la cama.

-Adónde vas?

-A dormir al sofá creó que ahí si voy a estar más cómodo que aquí. -Susana lo siguió con la mirada hasta que Terry salió de la habitación.

-Espera Terry! ahora me vas a decir que te incómoda mi presencia?

-No Susana! lo que me incómoda es tu actitud posesiva.

-Posesiva! sólo por querer formalizar lo nuestro!

-Mira Susana los dos estamos muy exaltados y podemos decir cosas sin pensar, así que es mejor que vuelvas a la recámara y descanses.

-De ninguna manera yo me regreso a mi departamento así dejo de invadir y apoderarme de tu espacio! -Muy molesta Susana volvió a la recámara azotando la puerta tras de si. Terry se acomodo en el sofá pero minutos más tarde su comodidad fue interrumpida.

-Qué haces Susana?

-Me voy! -Susana sacaba una maleta del departamento.

-Te has vuelto loca! es pasada la una de la mañana y esta lloviendo muy fuerte, es peligroso que manejes así.

-"Ya no soy una niña Terry y se muy bien lo que hago" Muchas gracias por enseñarme esa nueva frase.

-Estas muy mal Susana.

-No me importa lo que pienses.

-Entonces déjame llevarte a tu departamento.

-De ninguna manera me iré yo sola.

-Como quieras. -Terry se volvió a acomodar en el sofá, al ver esto Susana cerró la puerta de golpe al salir del departamento.

Candy ya se encontraba en la oficina armando unas carpetas para una junta que estaba prevista para las nueve de la mañana.

-Hola Candy, cómo te fue ayer en la universidad?

-Ayer! oh si, si muy bien me gusto mucho la universidad a parte tienen unos horarios muy accesibles, solo es cuestión de acomodarse a la nueva rutina.

-Discúlpame por no poder ir con tigo, pero esta alergia al polen me tiene muy mal.

-No te preocupes yo entiendo.

-No se te dificultó llegar? -El nerviosismo de Candy no se hizo esperar.

-No, no, la dejaste muy bien detallada en el papel y fue mucho mejor que llevar un gps.

-Hahaha que bueno. -Justamente en ese momento llegó Terry.

-Buen día. -Sin decir más entró a su oficina.

-Te lo dije, hay días en los que creo que ni él mismo se soporta.

-Qué le pasara?

-No lo sé! ya terminaste con las carpetas?

-Si, solo estoy esperando unos papeles que Terrence tiene que revisar para añadirlos a las carpetas. -El teléfono del escritor de Candy comenzó a sonar.

-Suerte amiga!

-Tan mal me irá! -Candy fue de inmediato a contestar, instantes más tarde Candy entró a la oficina.

-Aquí están los papeles que hacían falta, saque copia de ellos y añadalos a las carpetas por favor.

-Si señor. -Candy salió de la oficina.

La junta duro toda la mañana, cuando Annie y Candy regresaron de la comida la junta ya había terminado.

-Annie retire las carpetas de la sala de juntas por favor.

-Si, ahora mismo.

-Y señorita White, no me pase ninguna llamada por favor, no quiero que nadie me interrumpa, estaré trabajando en mi oficina.

-Si, como diga. -Un par de horas habían pasado y Candy decidió ir a la oficina de Terry.

 _Toc, toc._ -Candy llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante.

-Terrence le traje un té.

-Gracias señorita White.

-Necesita que lo ayude en algo?

-De hecho si, tome estas páginas y dígame las cantidades de pedidos que hemos tenido por cada mes.

Candy empezó con una larga lista que parecía no tener fin, al cabo de una hora ya habían terminado.

-Archive estos documentos por favor.

-Enseguida. -Candy tomó los documentos.

Al pasar media hora Terry salió de la oficina.

-Tomare el resto del día libre, todas las llamadas y pendientes anotelos en la agenda y yo el lunes me encargaré de todo.

-Si Terrence, que tenga buen fin de semana.

-Muchas gracias he igual para usted! -Terry le sonrió. -Hasta el lunes Annie!

-Hasta el lunes Terrence, feliz fin de semana! -Terry se marcho. -Ahora si tienes que contarme lo que has hecho!

-Yo! hecho qué?

-Qué has hecho para que Terrence haya cambiado de humor? -Candy abrió los ojos como platos.

-Nada simplemente lo ayude a terminar unos pendientes que tenias.

-Pues yo he notado que desde que llegaste aquí el humor de Terrence a cambiado mucho, antes cuando llegaba con el humor de este día era paraque nos tuviera a todos corriendo de un lado a otro.

-No exageres Annie.

-Es la verdad, por qué crees que la secretaria que estaba antes que tú renuncio?

-No lo sé, quizás le ofrecieron un mejor trabajo!

-Claro que no! fue porque no soporto la presión del trabajo al tener a un jefe tan exigente.

-Pues conmigo se a portado muy bien.

-Es lo que te digo, hasta te a ayudado paraque aprendas mucho más rápido lo que tienes que hacer aquí.

-Mis encantos! -Candy hizo una mueca.

Más tarde por la noche Candy se estaba preparando para ir al departamento de Annie, pues quería aprovechar y pasar lo poco del tiempo libre que le quedaba antes de iniciar las clases en la universidad. Como era de esperarse la noche de chicas eran sin duda las mejores que podían tener pues siempre tenían algo porque reír.

-Candy, Annie despierten! es hora de levantarse.

-Oh Patty... no molestes! -Annie le lanzó una almohada.

-Chicas despierten, quedamos de acuerdo en ir de compras.

-Lo has dicho Patty "ir de compras" no ir a abrir el centro comercial.

-Pero es medio dia, vamos. -Al oír esto Candy se lanzó de la cama.

-Despierta Annie es hora de irnos. -Candy se metió de una vez al baño.

-Que! Patty dame un pellizco! -Ella de inmediato lo hizo. -Aaccchhh!

-Tú me lo pediste! -Se encogió de brazos.

-Entonces no estoy soñando!

-Claro que no mí querida amiga, el monstruo dormilón me acaba de sorprender a mi también.

Al cabo de unas horas las chicas ya había recorrido gran parte del centro comercial, obviamente las fotografías no se hicieron esperar.

-Oh miren chicas en esa tienda se pueden adoptar animales, vamos a ver si, si por favor. -Patty saltaba como niña pequeña.

-Está bien! está bien vamos.

-Chicas ahora las alzando, iré a ver una tienda que me llamó mucho la atención.

-Si, si aquí te esperamos. -Annie estaba siendo arrastrada por Patty.

Candy entró a una tienda muy exclusiva para hombres, había mucha variedad de ropa; a Candy le llamo la atención una camisa blanca similar a la que le habían hechado a perder a Terry.

-Puedo ayudarla en algo señorita?

-Si, quiero ver esa camisa, por favor.

-Muy buena elección, esa camisa es de la nueva temporada de uno de los diseñadores más prestigiosos de Francia.

-Oh, oh ya veo!

-En que talla la necesita?

-Mediana, por favor.

-Aquí tiene.

-Es muy bonita. -Candy imaginaba a Terry con la camisa puesta.

-Si necesita algo más hagamelo saber.

-Si gracias. -La muchacha fue a atender a otros clientes. Candy busco el precio de la camisa y de inmediato se puso de pie.

-Es este el precio de esta camisa! santo cielo! podría llevar a todos los niños del hogar de Pony a comer y me saldría mucho más barato que esa camisa. -Candy volvió a poner la camisa en su lugar y disimuladamente salió de la tienda. -A cuál otra puedo ir? -Candy busco y busco hasta que finalmente vio otra tienda con ropa exclusiva pero un poco más cómoda. -Aún siguen siendo muy caras. -Por lo que decidió ir a la sección de ofertas y fue ahí donde encontró la camisa ideal. -Está es muy bonita y el precio! mmmm no está tan mal aunque al comprar está camisa mi día de compras haya terminado.

-Desea ver algunas corbatas para la camisa señorita? nos acaban de llegar unas de temporada.

-No, no, no señorita así esta bien. -Candy tomó la bolsa.

-Tenga buen día señorita!

-Gracias. -Candy guardo la camisa junto con algunas compras que había hecho paraque las chicas no supieran que había comprado una camisa para Terry.

-Encontraste lo que querías?

-No, sólo fui a hechar un vistazo.

-Ayúdame a sacar a Patty de aquí por favor Candy!

-Por qué? mira Annie que perritos tan lindos! -Candy fue junto a Patty.

-Mi helado tendrá que esperar! -Annie se acercó a las chicas.

La señora Marlow no podía creer lo que Terry había hecho con su hija.

-Y dejo que te marcharas así como si nada en medio de la tormenta y a media noche?

-Fui yo quien decidió marcharse.

-De igual manera el tuvo que evitarlo!

-Mamá ya por favor! -Susana se cubrió el rostro con las manos

-Y te a llamado?

-No.

-Ni siquiera para saber si llegaste con bien.

-No mamá.

-Susana no te pongas asi, es mejor que vayas a buscarlo.

-Aún no es el momento mamá.

-Pero hija tu lo amas y seria muy bueno si tu y Terrence llegarán a casarse.

-Si lo haces por conveniencia a lo económico estas perdiendo tu tiempo porque yo lo único que quiero de Terry es su amor incondicional.

-Susy pero solo vivir juntos no te beneficia en nada hija, entiendelo.

-Y tú no entiendes que a mi eso no me importa! yo quiero a Terry y solo a él.

-Puedes llegar a ser muy caprichosa cuando quieres hija.

-Déjame sola.

-Está bien, como quieras, estare en la cocina por si me necesitas.

Esa noche Terry se quedo a dormir en casa de sus padres ya que Eleanor su madre había insistido mucho.

-Está todo bien con Susana?

-No mamá, quiere que vivamos juntos y la verdad es que no quiero.

-Es esa la razón por la cual se molesto.

-Si.

-La amas?

-La aprecio y la quiero mucho pero no siento que la ame.

-Es mejor que hables con ella antes de que le hagas mucho más daño, verás hijo las mujeres soñamos con un matrimonio feliz, con un hombre que nos ame y claro tener hijos... formar un hogar.

-Pero yo no me siento preparado para eso.

-Es eso o es que Susana no es la chica indicada para ti?

-Susana no me llena por completo, en este tiempo que tenemos de estar juntos me he dado cuenta que es un tanto superficial y muy, muy posesiva y caprichosa, no me mal intérpretes mamá al decir esto de Susana, pero no me veo en un futuro con ella para formar un hogar... creó que tomamos muy rápido y no es que sea inmaduro es solo que para tomar la decisión de vivir juntos tenemos que sentir el mismo amor el uno por el otro, y no quiero aceptar sólo por hacer feliz a Susana si yo voy a estar muy incómodo.

-Te entiendo hijo.

-Yo quiero a alguien que le importe algo más que no sea la ropa que esta de moda, si se le rompió una uña o si la amiga tiene la misma ropa que ella y discutir para saber a quien le queda mejor.

-Pero hijo, Susana aún es muy joven y es normal que le guste ese tipo de cosas.

-Tú también tuviste esa edad y hasta donde sé trabajaste muy duro junto a mi papá para lograr sus propósitos y mira lo lograron. Sabes que hace muy poco se contrato a una secretaria y sabes algo, a pesar de tener un trabajo como secretaria no piensa quedarse estancada ya que esta por inscribirse en la universidad para estudiar contabilidad, su meta es llegar a ser administradora de empresas y eso es algo digno de admirar; a pesar de no tener padres no se a dejado vencer y día a día lucha por ver sus sueños hechos realidad.

-Hoy en día eso no es común entre los adultos jóvenes.

-A eso es lo que voy mamá, a Candy no le importa tener una bolsa de marca, tener ropa de temporada ni mucho menos estar al pendiente de la vida de los demás, simplemente se esfuerza por lograr sus metas.

-Admiras mucho a esa jovencita?

-Para ser sincero si, me párese una persona admirable y excepcional.

-Terry hijo! sientes algo más por esa jovencita?

-Creó que si mamá.

-Estás seguro?

-Si, siento que ella de alguna manera llena ese vacío que esta aquí dentro de mí.

-Entonces demuéstrale lo que sientes, pero antes tienes que ha lar con Susana.

-Lo sé mamá pero me preocupa lo que dirá mi papá, ya sabes por todo lo que paso y no quiero volver a perder su confianza.

-Si haces las cosas correctamente estoy segura de que Richard entenderá.

-Tú crees?

-Claro hijo! pero antes demuéstrale que has hecho las cosas bien.

-Pero no a pasado mucho tiempo y se que mi papá al igual que tú y yo recordamos muy bien los errores que cometí.

-Tu padre y yo te amamos hijo y sabemos que tus actos y decisiones pasadas fueron tomadas en la etapa más difícil de nuestras vidas, que es la adolescencia, pero hasta ahora le has demostrado a tu padre y a mi que ya has madurado.

-Gracias por tus consejos mamá y por escucharme!

-Ven acá y dame un abrazo. -Terry se sentía tan confortable en el regazo de su madre. -Aunque seas un hombre para mi sigues siendo mi bebé.

-Te quiero mamá!

-Y yo a ti.

Esa misma noche Susana fue al departamento de Terry y enorme fue su sorpresa al no encontrarlo, lo espero por un par de horas pero este nunca llegó, causando que en la cabeza de Susana se formarán una y mil razones por las que Terry no había llegado a dormir. Caminando de un lado a otro sin saber que hacer, Susana optó por revisar minuciosamente por todo el lugar.

-Algo se te tiene que haber escapado Terrence Grandchester. -Susana busco en el cesto de la ropa sucia pero no había nada más que las pijamas, fue entonces cuándo recordó que Terry había metido la ropa de la noche anterior a la lavadora. -Mmmm vamos a ver! la camisa no tiene marcas de labial, vamos a revisar el saco! -Huele a perfume de mujer! y... y tiene un cabello mucho más rubio que el mío. -Los nervios de Susana estaban a flor de piel, de inmediato reviso los bolsillos del pantalón y fue ahí donde encontró un papel con la dirección de una universidad. -Posdata si te pierdes no dudes en llamar! suerte Candy. -Candy!

Continuará...

 _ **Hola chicas, gracias por todo el apoyo!**_

 _ **y no decesperen porque estamos por entrar a los capítulos más deseados por todas, también yo muero por tenerlos listos y compartirlos con ustedes! besos y abrazos!㈏0㈵6**_


	5. Chapter 5

-Tranquila Susana, tranquila! bien después de encontrar este pedazo de papel, voy a volver a meter todo a la lavadora, aquí no a pasado nada, a ver, a ver Tengo que pensar con la mente fría, yo puedo hacerlo! yo puedo hacerlo! -Susana salió del departamento.

Tumbada en la cama Susana seguía preguntándose quien era Candy. Terry tenía unos cambios de humor que ella no había visto durante los seis meses que tenía de relación, si sabía que Terry tenía un carácter un tanto especial y explosivo de vez en cuando, pero ahora ella tenía el presentimiento de estar perdiendolo.

El día lunes llegó y con el, el corre, corre de todas las mañanas. Para la mala suerte de Candy se había quedado dormida y había perdido el tren por lo que optó por tomar un taxi.

-Dónde está la secretaria? Annie! Annie usted sabe donde esta la señorita White.

-Al parecer se le hizo tarde pero no creó que tarde mucho.

-En cuanto llegue le dice que la espero en la oficina!

-Si Terrence. -Cinco minutos más tarde Candy finalmente llego. -Candy que paso?

-Me quede dormida, perdí el tren y para colmo el tráfico esta muy pesado.

-Terrence te está esperando en la oficina y esta lo que le sigue de furioso, estaba buscando un numero de teléfono en tu escritorio y dejo todo hecho un desastre.

-Será mejor que vaya con él! te veo ahora Annie.

-Adelante.

-Terrence perdón el retraso, esto no volverá a pasar.

-A llegado diez minutos después de su hora de entrada y sabe lo que eso significa?

-Lo siento mucho.

-Por su retraso me esta retrasando a mi y yo estoy retrasando a más personas, si sabe lo que es eso?

-Si y lo lamento mucho, esto no volverá a pasar.

-Esta bien la entiendo pero que no vuelva a pasar, necesito que me comunique con Roger Johnson.

-En seguida y una vez más lo siento. -Candy salió de la oficina.

-Qué pasó?

-Por fortuna no está tan molesto.

-A no!

-No, nos vemos luego tengo que hacer unas cosas.

-Está bien, nos vemos a la hora de la comida.

Por la tarde Terry se encontraba con mucho estrés pues estaba a cargo de uno de los pedidos más importante y nada le estaba saliemdo como esperaba.

-Señorita White, ya se comunico con el señor Johnson?

-Aún no. -Terry se recostó en la silla. -Ya no sé que hacer, necesito hablar con ese señor! si no es así no puedo seguir avanzando con esto y me retraso mucho.

-Terrence, yo sé que ahora mismo esta bajo presión ya que hay una fecha limite para entregar la mercancía, pero necesito que se tranquilice.

-Cómo me voy a tranquilizar señorita White si tengo muchas cosas que hacer!

-Yo le ayudare. -Candy fue hasta donde el estaba. -Póngase de pie.

-Señorita White por favor yo no tengo tiempo!

-Por favor! -Al ver los ojos de Candy Terry no se pudo negar. -Bien vamos a voltear la silla para que se vuelva a sentar, pero ahora tendrá esta hermosa vista y no la pantalla de un monitor ni mucho menos papeles o documentos importantes.

-Esta bien, esta bien! -Terry hizo lo que ella le pidió.

-Bien ahora relájese, descanse los brazos sobre la silla y cierre los ojos, intente recrear la hermosa vista en su mente. -Terry estaba menos tenso que antes. -Ahora voy a hacer un poco de presión en sus hombros, pero por ningún motivo vaya abrir los ojos. -Después de cinco minutos Terry estaba en total relajación. -Bien, ahora voy a masajear las palmas de sus manos. -Candy no pudo evitar admirar por un instante a Terry, antes de iniciar a masajear sus manos. -Y bien cómo se siente ahora?

-Mucho mejor, gracias señorita White.

-Bueno ahora voy a organizar un poco de su escritorio y le traeré un té.

Terry se puso de pie justo tras de Candy y cuando ella se volteo quedó atrapada en la mirada de Terry provocando en ella un parálisis total. Sin pensar en lo que pudiera pasar después Terry beso a Candy, ella al principio se negó pero luego acepto el beso muy gustosa. Después de unos segundos se separaron.

-Lo siento yo... ahora vuelvo! -Candy sentía como su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte.

-No Candy! espera por favor. -Terry la sujeto por la cintura. -Sé que tú también sientes lo mismo que yo, puedo sentirlo ahora mismi, tu nerviosismo al verme, tu rostro sonrojado y la emoción que sentimos al vernos. -Con mucha delicadeza Terry hizo que Candy lo viera a los ojos. -No sé como, ni sé cuando paso, pero tu sola presencia calma todo dentro de mi, me gusta sentir que estas cerca de mi.

-Pero... yo solo soy su secretaria.

-Podrías llegar a ser algo más. -Con estas palabras Candy de inmediato se soltó del agarre y sin decir más salió de la oficina.

Los sentimientos de Terry estaban a flor de piel pues finalmente hacia lo que su corazón le decía. Durante el resto del día no volvió a ver a Candy ni siquiera se despidió de él al marcharse.

Al salir de la oficina Terry fue directo al departamento de Susana para hablar con ella pero no estaba ahi, por lo que decidió ir a casa de la señora Marlow.

-Terry querido, que bueno verte, como has estado?

-Muy bien señora gracias, y pudo resolver el problema que tenían con la sucursal en la Florida?

-Lastimosamente no por lo que tendremos que cerrarla.

-Que lamentable.

-Así es pero es lo mejor ya que necesitamos algo que genere números y adquiera muchas ganancias y esta sucursal lo que está generando es pérdidas. Pero siéntate, quieres algo de tomar?

-Oh no, no gracias, tengo un poco de prisa, solo vine a buscar a Susana.

-Ella no está aquí.

-No! bueno fui a buscarla a su departamento pero no la encontré.

-Oh ya lo había olvidado! fue a un casting para una revista de ropa y creo que después de ahi iría a comer con unas amigas.

-Si logra hablar con ella le puede decir que conteste mis llamadas, necesito hablar con ella.

-Claro yo le diré, no te preocupes.

-Muchas gracias y que tenga buenas noches.

-Gracias igual para ti. -Terry se marcho de la casa.

-Ahora si Susana me puedes explicar el porque no quisiste verlo!

-Porque seguramente venía a terminar nuestra relación. -Susana que observaba por la ventana como Terry se marchaba, de inmediato se lanzó sobre la cama.

-Pero por qué?

-Creó que esta viendo a alguien más!

-No puedo creerlo!

-Si mamá... es la verdad!

-Pero cómo lo supiste?

-Anoche fui a su departamento y encontré este papel en el bolsillo de su pantalón. -Susana le mostró el papel.

-Pero esto no quiere decir nada, además es solo una dirección.

-Ya leíste lo que dice al final? -La señora Marlow se sentó sobre la cama y se cubrió la boca con una mano. -Esa noche no llego a dormir al departamento, lo espere por un par de horas y no llego, además la noche en la que llovió muy fuerte, llego tarde y me dijo que había salido con unos amigos! cuando en realidad se fue a ver con esa tal Candy.

-Susy tal vez te estas precipitando, lo que te aconsejo es que hables con él.

-Aún no mamá, tengo que pensar muy bien antes de hablar con él.

Era fin de semana y Susana aún no había hablado con Terry, pero para su mala suerte lo encontró al salir de su departamento.

-Susana necesito hablar contigo!

-Ahora no puedo y tengo el tiempo justo para llegar al casting.

-Lo siento mucho pero me tendrás que escuchar! las cosas entre nosotros no están bien, me siento muy confundido y tu actitud caprichosa no me gusta nada.

-Qué quieres decir?

-Es mejor que nos demos un tiempo.

-Qué! estas hablando en serio?

-Si, Susana.

-Lo haces porque has conocido a alguien más! no es así?

-No, es simplemente que necesito tiempo.

-Si es lo que quieres esta bien, ahora si me disculpas tengo que marcharme. -Sin esperar una respuesta Susana se marcho.

Terry decidió ir al mismo parque de el otro día para disfrutar de la tarde, decidió sentarse en una de las bancas y se relajo por un instante.

-Hola! -Alguien se sentó en la misma banca.

-Hola!

-Hace una hermosa tarde.

-Si, el clima es muy agradable.

-Qué tal si lo invitó a un helado?

-Usted señorita White?

-Claro, porque no!

-Está bien lo acepto. -Los dos caminaron hasta un camión de helados.

-Yo lo quiero de fresa y chocolate.

-Y yo de fresa con vainilla. -Los dos regresaron a la banca. -Y dónde dejo a sus amigas?

-Fueron de compras y creo que luego irían al cine.

-Por qué no las acompañó?

-Tenía otras cosas que hacer. -Candy le sonrió.

-Qué le parece si dejamos el formalismo y nos tuteamos?

-Pero cómo?

-Bueno no estamos en la oficina y podemos ser amigos y no compañeros de trabajo.

-Querrá decir empleada y jefe.

-Cómo tu quieras llamarle.

-Está bien, acepto Terrence.

-Puedes llamarme Terry, Candy. -Candy sonrió.

-Oh tengo algo para ti. -Candy saco una cajita de su bolsa.

-Para mi!

-Si, toma y abrelo. -Terry hizo lo que Candy le pedía.

-Candy tú... pero no debiste gastar en esto, además hicimos un trato.

-Ya lo sé pero no se me hacia justo, ya que fui yo quien te hecho a perder la camisa con el jugo, pero dime te gusta?

-Si me gusta, gracias! pero ahora en agradecimiento te invitaré a comer.

-Mmmm no es mala idea!

Al llegar al restaurante los dos conversaron como si se conocieran de años.

-Candy con respecto a lo que pasó ayer, yo quería ofrecerte una disculpa.

-Disculpa pero por qué?

-Me deje llevar por los sentimientos y bueno yo solo... te bese. -Sin previo aviso Candy beso a Terry.

-También yo siento lo mismo que tú, desde que te vi por primera vez encendiste una chispa dentro de mí y la verdad es que no se si exista el amor a primera vista, ni tampoco se lo que se sienta, pero creo que lo que siento por ti es algo parecido a eso.

-Quiero conocerte, quiero que me conozcas, quiero que conozcamos nuevas cosas juntos. -Terry tomó las manos de Candy entre las suyas. -Verte todos los días y no poder tocarte o acariciarte cada vez se hacía más incontrolable... me reprendia a mi mismo por querer estrecharte entre mis brazos, pero no sabia como ibas a reaccionar.

-Terry creó que esta es una locura... tú eres mi jefe y mezclar el trabajo con relaciones personales nos puede perjudicar a los dos. -Candy bajo la mirada.

-Candy! -Con mucho cuidado Terry tomó la barbilla de Candy logrando que ella lo volviera a ver. -Nunca has escuchado que el amor viene junto con la locura. -Candy sonrió. -Yo estoy dispuesto a vivir está locura de amor pero no podre hacerlo si tú no quieres.

-También yo estoy dispuesta a vivir está locura de amor. -Sin decir más Candy y Terry se besaron con mucha ternura.

Después de comer fueron al cine, comieron palomitas de maíz, fueron al boliche y finalmente llegó la hora de volver a casa.

-Te veré mañana?

-Si, y el lunes, y martes y todos los días de la semana. -Candy lo beso.

-No sé cómo haré para no estrecharte entre mis brazos cuando te vea.

-Terry tenemos que ser muy discretos. -Candy lo miraba fijamente a los ojos mientras tenían sus rostros muy cerca el uno del otro.

-Lo sé y haré mi mayo y esfuerzo! pero que quede claro que lo hago por ti... paraque nadie te vea mal o tengas problemas en el trabajo por mi culpa.

-Si porque tú traes a más de una muerta y no quiero que vayan a lincharme por salir con el jefe.

-En serio traigo a más de una muerta! no me había dado cuenta!

-Cállate que lo sabes muy bien!

-Pero sabes algo... a mí sólo hay una personita que me trae loco y sabes quién es? -Candy sonrió -Me encanta llamarla señorita White y verla caminar con su ropa de oficina me hace perder la cabeza.

-No me digas eso porque me da vergüenza. -Candy se abrazo a él escondiendo su rostro cerca del cuello de Terry.

-Por qué si te vez hermosa!

-Trato de verme hermosa... pero no lo soy.

-Tienes razón no eres hermosa... eres bellísima.

-Esta bien te creó.

-Candy tienes que subir ya? -Aún estaban en el auto de Terry.

-Bueno debería! -Candy volteo a ver el edificio donde vivía. -Pero no quiero. -Volteo a ver a Terry.

-Y si te propongo ir a recorrer la ciudad aceotarias?

-Mmmmmm si! -Terry la beso.

-Pues vamos! -Terry puso en marcha el auto dirigiéndose a vivir su primer locura juntos.

Susana se encontraba en casa de su madre y por muchas razones no le había dicho que había terminado su relación con Terry.

-Susana hija, la sucursal de la Florida ya cerró y como sabes ahora tenemos que cuidar mucho más en que gastamos o invertimos el dinero.

-Si mamá lo sé.

-Es por eso que lo he estado pensando mucho y decidí que entregues tu departamento.

-Pero mamá ese es mi hogar!

-Hija sabes que en este mundo sólo nos tenemos la una a la otra y si decidí que te marcharas de casa fue por verte feliz, pero ahora dada las circunstancias tendrás que entregarlo, la renta es demasiado alta y en ésta casa hay espacio de sobra.

-Tienes razón mamá y haré lo que me pides.

La señora Marlow esperaba tener una fuerte discusión con su hija pero por alguna razón Susana lo había tomado de la mejor manera.

-Oye Annie por qué no vino Candy esta noche?

-No lo sé y estoy llamando a su departamento pero no contesta!

-Le habrá pasado algo?

-Ni lo digas Patty? -Annie la acribillo con la mirada.

-Sólo digo, además tienes que recordar que tiene poco de un mes de estar aquí y ella no conoce muy bien la ciudad.

-Me dijo que iría a la universidad y que por la noche llegaría aquí.

-Lo que yo creó y estoy muy segura es que se quedo dormida, madrugar un día sábado o domingo para Candy es como un castigo.

-Tienes razón! pero lo enviare un mensaje de texto a su celular.

-Si así estaremos más tranquilas.

 _ **"Candy jovencita insensata! nos tiene con el alma en un hilo... no llegaste a mi departamento y no contestas ni tu tu teléfono de casa, ni tu teléfono celular... comunícate con Patty o con migo lo más pronto posible... esperamos y estés bien... te queremos, tus amigas Annie y Patty"**_

-Oh no!

-Pasa algo?

-Olvide que tenía que ir al departamento de Annie! -Candy volteo a ver a Terry.

-Quieres que te lleve con ellas?

-No será mejor que vaya mañana a verlas porque si llego ahora mismo me harán muchas preguntas y en estos momentos no estoy preparada para hablar con ellas.

-Les hablaras de lo nuestro.

-Por el momento no, me duele en el alma ocultarles mis cosas pero apenas empezamos con esto y bueno tú sabes apenas son horas.

-Si te entiendo. -Terry tocó la nariz de Candy con su dedo índice.

-La relación con tus amigas es muy estrecha, no es así?

-Así es de hecho nos conocemos desde hace seis años y la verdad es que las quiero con toda mi alma, ellas dos son mis hermanas... Las hermanas que nunca tuve y me siento muy afortunada de que hayan llegado a mi vida. -Terry veía y escuchaba a Candy con mucha atención. -No me veas así porque me pones nerviosa!

-Por qué señorita White? -Terry la abrazo.

-Porque tienes unos ojos con mirada muy penetrante.

-A si!

-Si. -Candy lo beso en los labios. -Este lugar es muy lindo! con tantas luces y pantallas olvidas que es de noche.

-Tienes razón, times square siempre esta lleno de personas.

-Wow mira los escalones rojos! desde siempre he querido caminar sobre ellos! -Los ojitos de Candy se iluminaron como niña pequeña con juguete nuevo.

-Entonces vamos! -Terry la tomó de la mano y justos subieron hasta la parte más alta del famoso lugar.

-Esto es impresionante! había soñado tanto con estar aquí y por fin se hizo realidad. -Candy observaba todo a su alrededor. -Y todo gracias a ti.

-Me siento muy halagado de ver y estar presente en uno de tus sueños realizados. -Candy le sonrió y se acercó a él para abrazarlo.

Después de unas horas Candy finalmente estaba en su departamento, el tiempo pasado junto a Terry paso volando pero también necesitaba pasar un momento con sigo mismas para asimilar todo lo que había pasado.

Terry y yo juntos... Santo Dios! ni en mis más locos pensamientos había imaginado esto... yo saliendo con el hijo de Richard Grandchester y a parte es mi jefe! oh Dios tengo que estar demasiado loca para hacer esto... qué pasará más adelante? estaré haciendo bien? Tengo tantas preguntas y dudas sobre esta reverenda locura... pero Terry... Terry es... Cómo iba a imaginar que el se había fijado en mí... esto es como un sueño demasiado hermoso para ser verdad. Qué dirán Annie y Patty... Annie y Patty! será mejor que les llame por teléfono!

 _Bueno Annie..._

 _-Candy te hemos llamado como locas! por qué no contestabas?_

 _-Si, si lo siento, se que no tengo perdón pero me quede dormida..._

 _-Patty y yo estábamos con el Jesús en la boca porque no contestabas._

 _-Claro entiendo la preocupación de ambas... pero Perdonenme..._

 _-Estas bien?_

 _-Si estoy muy bien..._

 _-Bueno entonces nos vemos mañana._

 _-Esta bien mañana iré a tu departamento..._

 _-Bueno Patty y to te esperamos._

 _-También yo las quiero y muchas gracias por preocuparse por mí..._

 _-Sigue durmiendo!_

 _-Si seguiré durmiendo..._

 _-Descansa._

 _-También ustedes, tengan linda noche, nos vemos mañana y no se trasnochen demasiado... besos._

Temprano en le mañana Candy despertó con los ánimos por los cielos, estaba lista para salir a ver a sus amigas cuando de pronto llamaron a la puerta.

-Terry. -Los ojos de Candy se abrieron como platos y se iluminaron.

-Hola! -Candy se lanzó a sus brazos. -Traje esto para ti.

-Muchas gracias están muy lindas! -Era un enorme ramo de rosas blancas y rosas.

-No más que tú. -Terry le dio un tierno beso.

-Pasa adelante por favor, quieres tomar algo?

-Oh no gracias estoy bien.

-Pero... aún no puedo creer que estés aquí.

-Bueno tenía muchas ganas de verte y no podía esperar hasta la tarde y más aún sabiendo que vas a salir con tus amigas y luego me cancelas.

-Jamás haría eso. -Candy puso el ramo de rosas sobre la mesa, en ese momento volvieron a llamar a la puerta.

 _-Candy... Candy..._

-Son las chicas! -Candy palideció.

Continuará...

 _ **Saludos a todas chicas, gracias por comentar! nos leemos luego✌**_


	6. Chapter 6

-Terry ven... escondete en mi habitación! -Candy lo tomo de la mano. -Espera aquí ahora vuelvo. -Candy cerró la puerta.

-Candy pensamos que aún se guías dormida.

-No chicas de hecho estaba por ir a tu departamento Annie.

-Candy estas bien?

-Si Patty por qué?

-Te noto nerviosa...

-Nerviosa yo!... no, no para nada...

-Wow que rosas tan hermosas! -Annie tomó el ramo con sus manos. -Mmmm picarona quién te las dio?

-A mí... nadie yo las compre ayer. -Candy se rasco la cabeza.

-Desde ayer y aun no las pones en agua! Candy que despistada eres!

-Iba a ponerlas en agua ahora mismo.

-No te preocupes yo lo hago. -Annie fue a la cocina seguida por Patty.

-Chicas que les parece si vamos a comer.

-Candy aún es muy temprano.

-Pero no he desayunado!

-Si Patty vamos, Candy y yo tenemos hambre.

-Está bien vamos.

-Entonces iré a buscar mi bolsa, mientras tú Patty ayúdale a Annie. -Candy las dejo en la cocina.

-Qué pasó?

-Están muy entretenidas con las rosas! las convencí de ir a comer.

-Pero te veré por la tarde?

-No lo sé! -Terry abrió los ojos como platos. -Hahahaha te engañe! claro que si hermoso! -Candy lo abrazo.

-No me hagas esas bromas! -Terry la beso.

-Candy, Candy ya estas lista. -Patty gritaba desde afuera de la habitación.

-Oh noooo! si, si estoy lista! ahora voy.

-Me llamas cuando estés de regreso.

-Si, te veo luego.

Las chicas se marcharon y Terry fue a su departamento.

-Qué haces aquí Susana?

-Sólo vine por unas cosas que había dejado aqui, por qué te molesta?

-Pudiste llamar antes de venir.

-Tienes razón lo siento mucho.

-Cómo has estado?

-Mal y tu sabes muy bien el porque.

-Nunca quise lastimarte.

-Pero lo hiciste! y sabes que es lo peor? que jugaste conmigo, te burlaste de mis sentimientos.

-No Susana eso no es así.

-Yo si te amaba y sabía perfectamente bien lo que sentía por ti, pero en cambio tú solo te divertias conmigo... para ti sólo fui un pasatiempo y nada más. -Los ojos de Susana se llenaron de lágrimas

-No es como tu piensas!

-A no? entonces explícame porque no entiendo lo que paso con tigo.

-Susana tu me estabas exigiendo a hacer algo de lo que aún no estoy preparado.

-Nada de eso... lo que pasa es que tú nunca me amaste y lo sabes muy bien.

-Tienes razón no lo negaré.

-Entonces dime por qué dejaste que me hiciera ilusiones contigo?

-No lo sé... Quizás por no lastimarte pero cometí un gran error ya que termine haciendo mucho más daño y te pido que me perdones por eso.

-Y tú piensas que con pedir perdón vas a cambiar todo y que todo este dolor que siento va a desaparecer así como así! pues no Terry me has lastimado mucho y solo espero que la vida y el destino te paguen con la misma moneda paraque sepas lo que se siente. -Susana se dejó caer sobre el sofá y se echó a llorar.

-Toma un poco de agua y tranquilizate Susy.

-Ya no Tengo mi departamento!

-Pero qué pasó?

-La sucursal de la Florida ya cerró y no podemos tener gastos innecesarios según mi mamá.

-Lo siento mucho Susy.

-Todo lo malo se me junto, he ido a muchos casting pero aun no e podido conseguir trabajo.

-Verás que muy pronto se solucionará todo.

-Extraño tanto hablar contigo, estar cerca de ti... escuchar tu voz.

-Susana... -Terry intento alejarse de ella pero Susana lo detuvo.

-Terry que nos pasó? lo nuestro era algo mágico y hermoso.

-Ya hablamos de eso Susana.

-Mirame a los ojos y contestame algo. -Susana tomó el rostro de Terry entre sus manos. -Terry me quisiste o en realidad no llegaste a sentir nada por mí?

-Claro que te quise Susana y te aprecio mucho además vivimos muchas cosas juntos y créeme que jamás las olvidare. -Si esperar más Susana lo beso.

-Yo sé que en fondo de tu corazón está guardado todo lo que sientes por mí... sé que de alguna manera me quieres... y también sé que ahora mismo estas hablando y viendo a alguien más y que estas confundido pero yo tendré paciencia y esperare para cuando decidas volver, yo estaré esperándote con los brazos abiertos.

-Susana por favor no te hagas más daño y no me hagas sentir mucho más culpable.

-No digas nada Terry por favor. -Las lágrimas de Susana seguían rodando por su rostro. -Será mejor que me vaya.

-Te llevare a tu casa.

-No te preocupes, traje mi automóvil, Terry no olvides que te amo. -Susana volvió a besar a Terry y salio del departamento.

"Soy la peor persona del mundo... como pude lastimar de está manera a Susana, mientras ella sufre yo estoy viendo a Candy... Candy..."

-Que día tan hermoso! -Candy disfrutaba de los rayos solares.

-Como que andas muy feliz Candy.

-Claro Patty cada día es una nueva oportunidad y un regalo más de vida.

-Y qué hiciste ayer por que no fuiste con nosotras?

-Si Candy nos debes una buena explicación.

-Fui a la universidad para inscribirme y aproveche para recorrer el lugar, luego fui al parque para leer un rato y al volver a mi departamento no sé en que momento me quede dormida.

-Y cuándo empiezas las clases?

-Dentro de dos semana.

-Se terminan las pijamadas! -Patty recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Annie.

-Claro que no además tienen que ayudarme con las tareas.

-Nosotras! -Patty salto de inmediato.

-Claro. -Candy reía divertida.

Más tarde Candy regreso a su departamento.

-Mmm! Terry dijo que lo llamará por teléfono cuando llegará a mi departamento, pero no responde a las llamadas, en fin le llame luego. Pero que hermosas están mis rosas y huelen muy bien... Terry cuando estoy junto a ti me siento tan feliz. -Pasaron unos minutos y Candy volvió a llamar por teléfono al departamento de Terry.

 _-Es Candy... si tiene que ser ella... pero no puedo... no puedo contestar... tengo que aclarar mis sentimientos, además no es justo para Susana... ni para Candy... Candy perdóname pero no quiero hacerte sufrir a ti también._

-Vaya aún no contesta, bueno lo intentaré más tarde. -Al pasar unas horas Candy llamó nuevamente pero nadie contesto.

-No puedo hacer esto, no puedo hablar contigo Candy -Terry busco las llaves de su coche y fue de inmediato al departamento de Candy; estando frente al edificio y pensaba una y otra vez en entrar pero recordaba las palabras de Susana y eso lo detenía, así es que decidió marcharse, dio Muchas vueltas por la ciudad dejando que el tiempo pasará y sin darse cuenta estaba nuevamente frente al edificio donde Candy vivía.

-Qué estoy haciendo? parezco un idiota! -Terry salió del auto y fue a buscar a Candy.

-Terry!

-Candy lo siento sé que es muy tarde pero necesitaba verte.

-No te preocupes, pero entra.

-Estabas apunto de dormir?

-Bueno yo... Dios mis pijamas! -Candy enrojecio.

-Discúlpame no quería incomodar será mejor que me vaya. -Terry tomó el picaporte de la puerta.

-Espera! -Candy lo tomo del brazo. -No me incómodas y puedes quedarte... bueno digo... ya estas aquí... así es que si tú quieres puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras además yo también quería verte. -La mirada tímida de Candy inmediatamente hizo efecto en Terry y el simplemente la abrazo.

-No sé que me sucede... creó que me estoy volviendo loco... no hace mucho llegaste a la empresa y desde que te vi te metiste dentro de mí y conforme pasaron los días; verte se volvía una necesidad para mí... Candy no puedo dejar de pensar en ti... no puedo alejarme de ti... pueda que te parezca que estoy exagerando y no te lo reprocho, pero es la verdad y jamas había sentido algo así por alguien.

-Terry...

-Sólo deja que me quede así abrazado a ti un momento más. -Candy lo abrazo muy fuerte y lo acariciaba por la espalda.

-También para mí se a vuelto una necesidad verte y una obsesión estar junto a ti y poder tocarte, abrazarte y besarte! quizás los dos estemos locos pero como bien lo dijiste ayer es una locura de amor;aún que muchas veces tengo miedo.

-Miedo? -Terry rompió el abrazo. -A qué?

-A no poder vivir sin ti.

-Candy... -Terry tomó el rostro de Candy entre sus manos. -No sé que pase mañana pero por ahora solo quiero estar junto a ti y no quiero que tengas miedo yo siempre estaré para ti. -Terry la beso.

Los días pasaban y la relación de Candy y Terry se fue haciendo cada vez más fuerte; tanto que se estaba volviendo muy difícil continuar escondiéndose, más cuando cuando estaban en la oficina y Annie empezaba a sospechar.

-Candy vas a ir a la universidad el sábado?

-Claro es mi segunda semana y estoy muy contenta! además tengo que arreglar mis horarios pues necesito estudiar los días de semana después del trabajo.

-Pero irás a dormir a mi departamento?

-Claro Annie, al salir de mis clases iré directo a ti departamento. -Sabes si Terrence ya llego?

-No lo sé aún es muy temprano, por qué?

-Necesito que me entregue unos papeles.

-A ustedes dos los e visto muy extraños! -Annie se cruzó de brazos.

-Extraños? hahahaha Annie que cosas dices, será mejor que vayamos por un café.

-Aja, aja! no trates de evadirme soy mujer y se que ustedes se atraen mucho y me parece que hay algo más que eso.

-Annie...

-Te escucho Candy! -Terry estaba llegando en ese momento.

-Buen día señoritas!

-Buenos días.

-Señorita White ya tengo los papeles listos venga a mi oficina por favor.

-Si enseguida voy.

-Oh Annie, mi papá esta en la oficina?

-Llegará a medio día, pero dejo listos los papeles que necesita.

-Llevelos a mi oficina, necesito que la señorita White arme las carpetas para la junta de esta tarde.

-Enseguida Terrence. -Terry entro a la oficina.

-Bueno es hora de trabajar!

-Candy, Candy ven acá tu y yo tenemos que hablar.

-Terrence se pondrá furioso si no tengo las carpetas listas.

-Bueno tú sabes como hacer paraque se le pase el enojo.

-Brincos diera si fuera así!

Justo en ese momento llegaron personas a buscar unos papeles que Richard había dejado listos y Annie tenía que entregarlos.

-Tenemos una platica pendiente Candy.

-Si Annie querida.

-Oh y toma llevale los papeles a tu jefe. -Candy sonrió.

-Gracias.

Candy entró a la oficina de Terry y él la sorprendió por la espalda rodeandeandola con sus brazos por la cintura y besando su cuello.

-Hahaha! me haces cosquillas! -Terry la volteo para estar frente a frente.

-Te vez mucho más hermosa de lo que ya eres.

-Gracias hermoso! -Candy lo beso. -Aquí están los papeles que tu padre dejo con Annie.

-Ahora mismo te daré los que hacen falta para armar las carpetas. -Terry fue al escritorio a buscarlos. -Y esto?

-Qué no te gusta?

-Si pero...

-Qué? las chicas también le podemos dar rosas a nuestros chicos. -Candy cerró un ojo.

-Gracias esta muy bonita. -Era una rosa roja y estaba dentro de un pequeño jaro de cristal.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado; y bueno yo me voy a armar las carpetas paraque todo este listo para el medio día. -Candy estaba por salir de la oficina.

-Candy!

-Dime... -Terry se acercó a ella.

-Gracias por la rosa en serio me gustó mucho, jamás espere un detalle así... te quiero mucho.

-Y yo a ti hermoso. -Candy lo beso en los labios y salió de la oficina.

Para la hora de la salida Annie quedó de acuerdo con Patty para reunirse frente al parque para ir a comprar unas cosas.

-Me encantaría acompañarlas pero tengo que comprar un libro para las clases de mañana.

-Pero llegaras por la noche?

-Claro que si.

-Está bien Candy te veo mañana.

-Dale un beso a Patty de mi parte.

-Lo haré, te quiero y tienes cuidado.

-Tú tambien.

Candy camino por unas calles hasta que encontró una librería pero para su sorpresa el libro costaba un poco más de lo que ella pensaba.

-Rayos iré a otro lugar!

-Mmmm este libro es muy bueno!

-Terry que haces aquí!

-Ando en busca de una chica muy hermosa de cabello rubio, ojos verde esmeralda y que tenga pecas en su nariz.

-Oye yo amo mis pecas!

-Ohhhh tu eres la hermosa chica que yo busco! si claro eres idéntica a la que veo en mis sueño y sabes que? yo también amo tus pecas. -Terry la beso en la nariz. -Pensé que irías con Annie.

-No pude por venir a buscar ese libro. -Candy señaló el libro que Terry tenía en sus manos.

-Yo puedo darte uno.

-Oh no de ninguna manera yo lo comprare despues!

-Tengo uno en mi departamento y nadie lo utiliza y si tú lo necesitas pues puedes usarlo.

-Gracias te prometo cuidarlo muy bien.

-Bueno pues te lo llevare más noche a tu departamento.

-Está bien. -Terry llevo a Candy a su departamento.

-Iré a buscar el libro y enseguida regreso.

-Gracias mi amor. -Candy lo beso en la mejilla y salio del auto.

 _"Es la primera vez que me llama mi amor"_ -Terry sonrió. _"Está mujer me tiene loco"_

 *****En casa de las Marlow*****

-Susana no puedes seguir así.

-Déjame en paz mamá.

-Nada de eso Susana, tú no puedes dejarte morir por alguien que no te quiere.

-Terry me quiere mamá es solo que esta confundido.

-Oh y mientras él aclara sus sentimientos y se divierte con chicas, tú estás aquí deprimiendote y dejándote morir.

-Sólo déjame sola mamá.

-Mírate estas pálida, casi no comes y si comes, comes pura porquería y comida chatarra.

-Si no sales de mi habitación me iré mamá.

-Está bien, esta bien pero mañana me acompañaras al médico.

-Si mamá lo que tú digas pero ya déjame sola.

La señora Marlow estaba muy preocupada por su hija ya que nunca la había visto de esa manera.

-Aquí está libro y traje pizza.

-Gracias ya que muero de hambre.

-A que hora tienes las clases mañana?

-A las ocho y saldré al medio día y luego a las dos tengo otras clases y saldré a las seis o siete.

-Lo malo de tus estudios es que casi no nos veremos los fines de semana.

-Lo sé! Terry tengo que comentarte algo.

-Dime.

-Annie ya sospecha sobre lo nuestro y no sé que hacer.

-Dile todo.

-Estas seguro?

-Claro mi pecosa! además no estamos cometiendo ningún delito, lo único que estamos haciendo es disfrutar de lo que sentimos el uno por el otro.

-Pensé que no querrías que le dijera nada.

-Pues déjame decirte que había estado pensando en lo mismo, porque quiero que todos sepan que mi novia es una mujer muy hermosa.

-Novia!

-Claro mi amor o no eres mi novia?

-Pero tú nunca... bueno...

-Nuca te lo pedi lo sé y te pido disculpas por ello, pero podemos remediarlo.

-Así y cómo?

-Señorita Candice White quiere ser mi novia? -Terry hizo una reverencia.

-Claro que si Terry acepto! -Terry la tomó en brazos.

-Qué te parece si mañana mismo hablamos con tus amigas y luego te presentaré con mis papás?

-Con tus papás!

-Claro quiero que ellos te conozcan, quiero que ellos sepan que tú me haces muy feliz.

-Está bien mi amor lo que tú digas y como tú quieras.

Los dos estaban disfrutando de la mutua compañía, recostados en el sofá y tratando de ponerle atención a la película que estaban viendo pero las caricias y los besos no los dejaban prestar atención.

-Será mejor que me vaya, ya es tarde y mañana tienes que levantarte temprano.

-No quiero que te vayas. -Candy se abrazo a él.

-Bueno me quedare un rato más.

-De hecho esta pensando en... bueno que si tú quieres... si tú quieres te puedes quedar aquí conmigo toda la noche.

-Candy tú estás segura.

-Completamente. -Terry la beso con mucho amor.

-Gracias por permitir que entrará a tu vida Candy! tú me haces sentir el hombre mas feliz del mundo.

Continuará...

 _ **Hola chicas gracias por leer!**_


	7. Chapter 7

La pareja de enamorados decidió ir al departamento de Terry para buscar ropa y cosas personales.

-Tu departamento es muy bonito.

-Gracias. -Todo estaba muy bien organizado, la decoración era muy fina y los colores combinaban con todo.

-Reconozco que pensé que tendrías mucho desorden. -Candy hizo una mueca.

-Pues te equivocaste además viene una señora todas las semanas para limpiar.

-Te ayudare a preparar la maleta improvisada. -Candy lo abrazo por la espalda.

-Bien vamos.

La habitación de Terry era muy amplia y la cama muy ancha tanto que parecía matrimonial.

-Si yo durmiera en una cama así de grande te juro que tendría mucho problema a la hora de levantarse.

-A mi me pasa lo mismo. -Terry abrió el armario para sacar un bolso.

-Ella es tu madre? -Candy tomó un porta retrato que estaba sobre el buro.

-Si.

-Es muy linda y te pareces mucho a ella.

-Tú crees?

-Claro. -Candy devolvió el porta retrato a su lugar.

-Candy en el cajón izquierdo tengo un cepillo de dientes me lo das por favor. -Candy abrió el cajón mientras Terry acomodaba la ropa dentro del bolso, al buscar el cepillo Candy encontró una foto de Susana.

"Con mucho amor paraque me recuerdes Susana"

-Lo encontraste?

-Si, si aquí está. -Candy volvió a poner la foto en su lugar.

-Bueno ya esta! nos vamos?

-Si... Si vamos.

-Pasa algo?

-Bueno es que yo encontré esto. -Candy saco la foto del cajón.

-Estas celosa?

-No, no... bueno si!

-Es mi ex novia al parecer olvido llevarse esta fotografía.

-Olvido!

-Si, verás cuando terminamos vino y se llevó todo lo que tenia aquí obviamente y al parecer olvido llevarse esta fotografía.

-Mmmm! -Candy no dijo más.

-Ya pecosa no veas así por favor.

-Es que Terry tienes una foto aquí en tu buro de tu ex novia.

-Pero ya te explique mi amor, vamos ya no estés molesta.

-Terry yo no te quiero compartir con nadie.

-Que egoísta eres pecosa!

-Terrence! -Candy se cruzó de brazos.

-Ya pecosa hermosa sólo bromeaba! -Intento abrazarla.

-No me gustan tus bromas!

-Dame un beso!

-No!

-Pecosa dame un beso! -Terry trataba de besarla pero ella lo esquivaba.

-Dije que no.

-Está bien. -En ese momento Candy se descuido y Terry logró besarla.

-Eres un tonto. -Candy lo abrazo por el cuello.

-No hay que discutir por una simple foto.

-No es una simple foto!... es la foto de tu ex!

-Te prometo que voy deshacerme de la foto.

-Está bien.

-Bueno nos tenemos que ir porque ya es muy tarde.

Estando en el departamento de Candy, Terry se metió a bañar mientras los nervios de Candy estaban atacandola pues jamás imagino tener a Terry en su baño ni mucho menos en su cama.

Candy tienes que tranquilizarte! además que puede pasar? -El rostro de Candy enrojecio. -Niña que haces pensando en esas cosas. -Se reprendió así misma y sacudió la cabeza. -Será mejor que prepare las cosas para mañana.

Después de eso Candy fue a la cocina para limpiar y dejar todo en orden antes de ir a dormir.

-Necesitas ayuda? -Al voltear a ver a Terry prácticamente Candy se quedo de piedra! el cabello húmedo de Terry lo hacía ver tan sexy y esa camiseta blanca muy pegada definía claramente sus pectorales y el abdomen muy bien definido.

-Bu... bueno... si... si quieres!

Terry busco la escoba y el recojedor para limpiar el piso de la cocina.

-Ya esta todo limpio y casi van a dar las doce será mejor que vayamos a dormir.

-Tienes razón mañana no querré levantarme. -Terry la tomó de la mano y juntos fueron hasta la recámara.

-Candy estas nerviosa?

-Bueno yo...

-Si quieres puedo dormir en el sofá por mi no hay ningún problema!

-No, no aquí junto a mi está bien. -Candy se metió a la cama seguida por Terry y antes de acomodarse en la cama Terry apago la luz de la lámpara de noche.

-Terry...

-Si!

-Buenas noches!

-Buenas noches pecosa. -Terry la beso en la frente.

La alarma no dejaba de sonar por la mañana y Candy a como pudo la apago y volvió a meterse entre las sábanas fue en ese momento cuando recordó que Terry había pasado la noche con ella, por lo que de inmediato palpo a su lado pero él no estaba.

"Lo abre soñado! no, no fue un sueño"

-Qué soñaste pecosa? -Terry la miraba desde el marco de la puerta.

-Nada, nada! -Terry fue hacia Candy y se metió nuevamente a la cama junto a ella.

-Aún es muy temprano!

-Lo sé.

-Siempre despiertas a esta hora?

-No, es solo que bueno... soy demasiado dormilona y necesito por lo menos que mi alarma suene tres veces más.

-Mmm! pues ahora has despertado con la primer alarma.

-No fue por eso, fue porque recordé que estabas aquí.

-Hahaha! entonces por eso preguntabas si había sido un sueño!

-Terry! -Candy se cubrió la cara con las sábanas.

-Confiesa!

-Bueno si pensé que lo había soñado. -Los dos se echaron a reír. -Dormiste bien anoche?

-De hecho tenía que hacerte una queja!

-Por qué?

-Tus ronquidos no me dejaron dormir anoche! -Candy se sentó de golpe.

-Mis ronquidos!

-Si; a caso tus amigas no te lo habían dicho? -Candy se cubrió la boca con las manos.

-Pero yo pensé que eran mentiras!

-Hahahahaha! -Terry se hecho a reír.

-No te rías, es muy vergonzoso para mí.

-Sabía que tus amigas te molestaban con eso y no me equivoqué!

-Terry...

-Sólo bromeaba pecosa.

-No es nada gracioso! -Candy lo reprendió.

-Lo siento pero era inevitable para mí no decirlo.

-Yo estaba muriendo de la vergüenza.

-Ven aquí. -Terry la abrazo y ella recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Terry. -Anoche dormí de lo más bien jamás me había sentido tan cómodo y saber que estabas aquí a mi lado me hacía muy feliz.

-A mi me paso lo mismo.

-Al medio día iré por ti a la universidad paraque vayamos a comer y por la noche iremos con tus amigas.

-No te molesta?

-Qué cosa?

-Ir con mis amigas!

-Claro que no, al contrario ya es hora que sepan lo nuestro.

-Me van a acribillar con preguntas y reproches del porque no se los dije antes.

-Ellas entenderán.

-Tienes razón! oh Dios las seis y treinta! será mejor que me meta a bañar.

-No quiero que te vayas. -Terry la abrazo con fuerza.

-Ya lo sé pero tengo que hacerlo... -Candy se paró de la cama.

Eran las siete y quince de la mañana y Candy ya estaba lista para sus clases, mientras Terry se daba un baño Candy preparaba algo rápido para comer. Después de un rato Terry llevo a Candy a la universidad y luego fue a casa de sus padres.

-Terry hijo que te trae tan temprano por aquí?

-Hola mamá, quería verte.

-Ya desayunaste?

-Si mamá, gracias, y mi papá?

-Aún está en la recámara.

-Oh que bueno.

-Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien mamá, ya arregle las cosas con Susana y creó que ella lo entendió.

-Cómo que crees?

-Bueno hable con ella y esta convencida de que estoy confundido, de que yo si la quiero y que va a esperarme; al principio me afecto mucho lo que me dijo pero no iba a permitir que me logrará hacer sentir mal.

-Pobre Susana.

-Ya lo sé mamá pero es lo mejor.

-Y qué pasó con Candy?

-Pues hice lo que debía y ahora nos estamos conociendo y sabes algo mamá, me siento muy feliz de tener a alguien como ella a mi lado; tenemos muy poco de estar juntos pero siento que la conozco de años, quizá fuimos un matrimonio feliz en otra vida.

-Pueda ser hijo uno nunca sabe.

-Quisiera que la conocieras mamá.

-Claro hijo por mi encantada de conocer a la chica que a deslumbrando a mi pequeño tesoro.

-Mamá!

-Que mi amor, ya te lo he dicho para mi eres y seguirás siendo mi pequeño bebé.

Como lo habían dicho Candy y Terry fueron a comer al medio día y por la noche irían con Annie y Patty.

-Estas listo?

-Si y tú?

-Tambien! no sé porque pero siento como que si vas a conocer a mis padres.

-Tengo que preocuparme entonces.

-Mmmm creó que si! bueno déjame llamar a la chicas y alertarlas de que llevare visitas.

 _-Bueno..._

 _-Hola Annie, soy Candy..._

 _-Candy ya vienes?..._

 _-Si, te llamaba para decirte que llevo a alguien conmigo..._

 _-No me digas que traes a quien estoy pensando!_

 _-Pues es si, así es que tienen que estar presentables._

 _-Hahaha! está bien y no le diré nada a Patty paraque ella si se lleve una gran sorpresa... pero no creas que te vas a salvar de mi interrogatorio._

 _-Está bien estoy dispuesta a someterme al detector de mentiras si así lo quieres!_

 _-Conste ya lo dijiste y no tarden._

 _-Está bien ahora mismo vamos para alla._

-Y bien?

-Nos están esperando, bueno Annie ya lo sabe pero Patty no.

-Qué dirán?

-Creo que se pondrán felices!

-Tu crees?

-Claro que si.

-Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos.

Al llegar al lugar salieron del auto y fueron de inmediato a al departamento.

-Candy que bueno que hayas venido. -Patty la abrazo.

-traigo a alguien muy, muy especial conmigo y quiero que sepan quien es.

-De que hablas Candy?

-Patty estoy enamorada como nunca lo había estado y quiero que sepan quien es. -Candy salió del departamento para buscar a Terry. -Chicas estoy saliendo con Terry y me siento muy feliz.

La mirada de las chicas era de sorpresa.

-Buenas noches chicas!

-Buenas noches. -Contestaron al unisonido.

-Pase adelante Terrence.

Las chicas no sabían como actuar.

-Annie ayer por la mañana me preguntaste si Terry y yo bueno... si teníamos algo más que una relación de trabajo y bueno la verdad es que si.

-Candy tú y el señor Terry! -Patty Chillo.

-Si Patty! Terry y yo nos queremos y estamos saliendo juntos.

-Pero desde cuándo?

-Bueno chicas, Candy y yo no tenemos mucho de estar juntos pero les aseguro que no podría vivir sin ella, se que Candy es muy importante para ustedes y es por eso que no podíamos seguir ocultándoles nuestra relación.

-Terrence usted en verdad quiere a Candy?

-Con todo mi corazón Annie, desde que la conocí sentí algo muy especial por ella.

-Candy por qué no nos dijiste nada?

-Chicas perdonenme pero no sabia como iban a reaccionar y a parte lo que paso con Anthony no ha sido hace mucho y no quería que pensarán mal de mí.

-Candy sabes que nunca pensaríamos mal de ti. -Patty tomó las manos de Candy.

-Es por eso que les pido disculpas, ustedes dos son como mis hermanas... mejor dicho son mi familia y me sentía muy mal al ocultarles esto, pero no sabia que hacer.

-Te entendemos Candy y si eres feliz con Terrence nosotras te apoyamos!

-Gracias chicas, las quiero con toda mi alma. -Las tres chicas se abrazaron.

-Terrence bienvenido a nuestra pequeña familia.

-Muchas gracias Annie. -Ahora se abrazaron los cuatro.

La noche transcurrió de lo más bien y los cuatro hablaron de como había sucedido lo de la relación entre Candy y Terry, al fin de cuentas Annie y Patty siempre estarían a favor de la felicidad de su quería amiga. Finalmente la pareja de enamorados se despidió y como era de esperarse fueron al departamento de Candy.

-Después de todo Annie y Patty nos entendieron.

-Si amor, pero ahora quiero que me expliques lo de ese tal Anthony. -Candy tomó de las manos a Terry y lo condujo al sofa.

-Tienes razón Terry es mejor que te diga todo pues no quiero que en nuestra relación se oculte nada. Verás yo conocí a Anthony hace unos años atras; yo tenía quince años y trabajaba en una casa de personas muy importantes, Anthony me pretendía y bueno yo me enamore de él, fuimos novios por casi tres años hasta que un día decidimos vivir juntos; pero las cosas no se dieron como esperábamos por lo que decidimos separarnos y después de unos días vine para aca.

-Pero qué pasó?

-Anthony no quería que yo viniera a trabajar y a estudiar aquí; y el sabía muy bien que yo estaba esperando esta oportunidad... y yo no iba a permitir que nadie me cortará las alas. Cuando vivíamos juntos nos dimos cuenta de que no éramos el uno para el otro pues discutíamos por cualquier cosa y de alguna manera nuestra relación se estaba volviendo muy dañina, eso también influyó mucho en mi decisión de terminar con la relación y los dos supimos que era lo mejor.

-Pero qué sientes por él?

-Lo quiero mucho y lo considero una persona importante en mi vida, también a sido un buen amigo y no creó volver a ver a Anthony como hombre si no como un gran amigo.

-Estas segura de no sentir algo más por él?

-Terry mi amor por ti es mucho más grande que el que llegue a sentir por Anthony, con él jamás sentí lo que siento por ti; tú me has hecho sentir un amor que jamás pensé llegar a sentir.

-Tengo miedo de que un día ese tal Anthony llegue y te haga renacer el amor que in día sentiste por él.

-No lo creo Terry ya que mi relación con Anthony quedó en el pasado y se muy bien lo que siento por él y lo que siento por ti. -Terry no dijo más y se abrazo a Candy como si fuera un niño que busca refugio en los brazos de su madre.

-No soportaría que alguien más se interpusiera entre nosotros!

-Nada de eso pasará Terry; lo nuestro es algo muy especial.

Al verse a los ojos no pudieron seguir evitandolo y se besaron con tanto amor, pasión y decedpero, Terry tomó a Candy en brazos y la llevo hasta le recámara, Candy comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Terry para luego acariciar y besar los pectorales bien formados este, Candy bajo sus manos hasta llegar al cierre del pantalón de Terry y fue ahí donde Terry reaccionó y tomó las manos de Candy para detenerla.

-Candy...

-Terry no me detengas por favor! -Terry beso cada mano de Candy.

-No quiero que luego nos arrepintamos y esto afecte nuestra relación.

-Pero esto lo deseo tanto. -Candy continuo besando a Terry con mucha pasión y poco a poco la respiración de ambos se fue volviendo más agitada.

-Candy... -Ella continuo con lo que había dejado pendiente y los pantalones de Terry cayeron al piso, quedando sólo con la camisa sin abrochar, tomó a Candy en brazos nuevamente y la llevo hasta el lecho de la cama donde la colocó con mucho cuidado como si fuera lo más delicado del mundo. Término de despojarse de la camisa y fue junto a Candy, ella no podía dejar de admirar lo varonil que Terry podía llegar a verse cuando se lo proponía, Terry fue despojando a Candy de su vestidura y besando cada parte de piel expuesta, al quedar los dos sólo con ropa interior Terry logró ver el enrojecimiento en el rostro de Candy y con un poco de timidez, por lo que decidió cubrirla con las sábanas paraque se sintiera mucho más cómoda.

-Podemos detenernos si así lo deseas.

-No Terry... esta noche quiero... quiero que me hagas tuya.

Terry se metió bajo las sábanas junto a Candy y termino de despojarla de la ropa interior, colocándose sobre ella con mucho cuidado, empezó a besar el cuello de Candy y con una de sus manos acariciaba uno de los pechos causando en ella unos pequeños gemidos, haciendo efecto de inmediato en la masculinidad de Terry, Candy bajo sus manos hasta llegar al trasero de Terry para despojarlo de la única prenda que se interponía en su intimidad. Con mucho amor los dos continuaron con el acto, acariciándose y complaciendose el uno al otro hasta que finalmente se dejó oír un gemido ahogado proviniendo de Terry. Los dos terminaron muy exhaustos, no era necesario decir nada pues todo se lo podían decir con la mirada.

A la mañana siguiente los dos llegaron juntos a la oficina llevando con ellos un brillo muy especial en la mirada.

-Buen día Annie.

-Buen día Candy, buen día Terrence.

-Buen día Annie.

-Terrence un señora llamada Isabel Marlow llamó hace unos minutos y dijo que se comunicara con ella urgente.

-Gracias Annie, ahora mismo me encargo, con permiso. -Terry fue directo a la oficina.

-Derraman miel!

-Hahaha cállate Annie!

Candy dejo sus cosas en su escritorio y fue a la oficina de Terry.

-Cuáles son los pendientes para ahora?

-Tienes una junta con el señor Grandchester y los contadores a las nueve, a la once tienes que una llamada importante con el señor Johnson y por la tarde otra junta.

-Juntas, juntas y más juntas! -Terry se notaba un poco molesto.

-Te pasa algo?

-No, nada! ve con Annie y dile que venga ahora mismo.

-Si enseguida. -Candy salió de la oficina.

-Annie Terry quiere verte.

-A mi!?

-Si.

-Ahora vuelvo.

-Annie logró comunicarse con la señora Marlow?

-Me dijeron que había salido.

-En cuanto logre comunicarse con ella me pasa la llamada por favor.

-Si Terrence como diga.

Era la hora de la comida y como era de costumbre Candy fue a la oficina para ver si a Terry no se le ofrecía nada antes de que ella fuera a comer.

-Todo esta bien Candy gracias.

-Bien, regresare en una hora.

-Buen provecho.

-Gracias. -Candy se dirigía a la salida cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-Terry te exijo que vayas a ver a Susana ya que por tu culpa mi hija se esta dejando morir!

Al oír esto los ojos de Candy se abrieron como platos y de inmediato busco la mirada de Terry.

Continuará...


	8. Chapter 8

-Señora Marlow le pido que trate de tranquilizarse!

-Cómo quieres que me tranquilice Terry... si mi hija esta sufriendo mucho desde que la dejaste por esa tal Candy! -Candy se quedo de piedra al oír eso.

-Yo hable con su hija y los dos estuvimos de acuerdo en terminar con la relación.

-Pues al parecer Susanita no estuvo de acuerdo como lo creíste porque esta sufriendo mucho y estoy muy preocupada por la salud de mi hija... ella es lo único que tengo y si algo le pasara yo me muero.

-Señora Marlow yo no puedo seguir metiéndome en la vida de Susana, lo nuestro término y no creó que sea sano para ella si me sigue viendo.

-Es la única manera de que ella entre en razón es por eso que te pido, te suplico que vayas a verla... sabes muy bien que en la vida de Susana no ha habido otro hombre más que tú por lo menos valora eso de mi hija! además creó que Susana esta embarazada! -La señora Marlow se percató de la presencia de Candy. -Y tú no tienes trabajo que hacer o te quedaras ahí parada escuchando las conversaciones de tu jefe?

 _-Em... emba... embarazada..._ -Los ojos de Candy estaban aguados.

-Señorita White espere afuera por favor. -Terry miraba con mucha angustia a Candy pero ella no lo vio a los ojos pues tenía la vista fija al piso.

-No oyes muchacha? sal de aquí! -La señora Marlow la halo de un brazo.

-Señora no es necesario que trate así a la señorita. -Terry se metió.

-Lo... lo siento... con permiso! -Candy salió de la oficina.

-Candy que pasa?

-No lo sé Annie... pero quiero salir de aquí ahora mismo. -Candy corrió al elevador sin esperar por Annie.

-Candy...!

-Cómo que Susana esta embarazada?

-Bueno eso es lo que creo ya que soy mujer y puedo darme cuenta de ello...

-Si no está segura de lo que está hablando será mejor que se quede callada señora y le pido de favor que no vuelva a venir a mi oficina gritando ni mucho menos a decir cosas de lo que usted no está segura!

-Pero sabes muy bien que esa puede ser una posibilidad!

-Mientras a Susana no la revise un doctor no estare seguro de ello!

-Pues vamos ahora mismo al medico y veras que mi intuición no me falla.

-Estoy de acuerdo en ir al médico con Susana pero eso no quiere decir que vayamos a reanudar nuestra relación.

-Y si está embarazada?

-Hasta no estar seguro de eso no puedo decir nada.

-Bien! entonces haré la cita con el médico y yo te llamare.

-Y es mejor que me llame a mi teléfono privado, no quiero que se hagan escándalos ni mucho menos chismes en mi trabjo.

-Como tu quieras! y ten una excelente tarde. -La señora Marlow salió de la oficina.

Terry no podía esperar a que Candy regresara de la comida pues tenía una junta muy importante, salio de la oficina directo a la sala de juntas.

-Cansy por fin llegas! qué pasó te busque por todos lados y no te encontré?

-Nada Annie es solo que no me sentía bien...

-Fue por la visita de esa mujer? -Los ojos de Candy se aguaron.

-Dijo que cree que su hija esta embarazada de... de Terry!

-Candy... -Annie fue con ella y la abrazo. -Y Terry que dijo?

-Nada... no e hablado con él...

-No sé que decir Candy...

-No te preocupes Annie todo estará bien! -Candy sonrió.

-Estas segura?

-Si... -El teléfono de Candy empezó a sonar. -Tenemos que regresar al trabajo. -Candy fue a su escritorio.

Eran las tres de la tarde y la junta aún no había terminado, Candy había pedido permiso para salir temprano ese día; pues tenía a sustos pendientes que resolver.

-Annie podrías hacerte cargo de las llamadas por favor? Yo tengo que salir temprano.

-Claro Candy no te preocupes yo me encargo!

-Gracias Annie. -Candy entro a la oficina de Terry para dejar unos papeles sobre el escritorio y de inmediato las palabras de la señora Marlow volvieron a resonar en su mente provocando que ella saliera de inmediato del lugar.

-Ya te vas?

-Si, Terrence tiene que revisar y firmar unos documentos que tiene pendiente ya los deje sobre su escritorio, se le recuerdas por favor.

-No te preocupes, pero dime vas a estar bien?

-Claro que si Annie... estoy y estaré bien! -Candy le hizo una mueca.

-Está bien pero me llamas por la noche, cuando llegues a tu departamento.

-Así lo haré y me voy antes de que se me haga más tarde!

-Ten cuidado.

-Si, hasta mañana! -Candy se marchó

Faltaba media hora paraque Annie saliera de trabajar y la junta ya había terminado.

-Annie dónde está Candy?

-Se marcho dijo que tenía unas cosas que hacer.

-Oh lo había olvidado! -Terry negó con la cabeza.

-Candice dejo unos documentos sobre su escritorio.

-Si gracias, ahora los reviso. -Terry entro a la oficina.

 *****Casa de las Marlow*****

-Cómo fuiste capaz de hacer eso mamá?

-Susana no soporto verte así de deprimida y todo por culpa de Terry!

-Tú no sabes nada y te prohibo que vayas a buscar a Terry para hablarle de mi...

-Le dije que era probable de que estuvieras embarazada!

-Qué?

-Si Susana... esa es la única manera paraque venga a verte!

-Te has vuelto loca mamá!

-Por qué me hablas así?

-Cómo pudiste inventar algo asi? yo quiero que Terry este junto a mí porque me quiera no por lástima! eso es lo que tú quieres que él sienta lástima por mí.

-No Susana pero no puedes seguir así, te has olvidado de tu vida y has decidió quedarte estancada aquí en tu habitación viendo el tiempo pasar.

-Es por eso que decidí vivir lejos de ti... porque siempre me quieres manipular y hacerme a tu antojo... pero ya no más mamá! entiendes no más. -Susana busco su bolsa y salio de la casa.

-Susana espera!

Candy estaba saliendo de la universidad y justo en ese momento empezó a llover, Candy corrió a una esquina donde abordó un taxi, Terry que había ido a buscarla no tuvo tiempo de acercarse a ella pues todo paso muy rápido; de inmediato puso en marcha su automóvil para ir tras el taxi donde Candy viajaba.

-Me lleva a esta dirección por favor.

-Si señorita.

Para la mala suerte de Terry perdió de vista el taxi en un pequeño tráfico pues no era el único taxi en la ciudad.

-Maldición! era lo único que me faltaba...

Terry golpeó el volante de el carro con los puños.

-Iré a esperarla a su departamento. -Al llegar al lugar Terry entró al edificio pero Candy aún no había llegado, la espero alrededor de una hora pero ella nunca apareció.

-No señorita el señor Grandchester aún no a llegado.

-Puedo esperarlo aquí?

-Claro, no hay ningún problema. -Candy lo espero en una pequeña sala que había en la recepción de el edificio donde Terry vivía.

-Hola Terry.

-Susana!

-Discúlpame por venir a buscarte tan tarde, pero necesito que hablemos. -Susana había esperado a Terry en el estacionamiento.

-También yo necesito hablar con tigo! vamos al departamento. -Susana siguió los pasos de Terry.

-Buenas noches señor Grandchester, señorita Susana que alegría volver a verla.

-Hola Mary, a mi también me alegra mucho verla.

Candy que seguía ahí sentada esperando al oír la voz de Susana se quedo de piedra.

"Terry y Susana juntos"

Candy se puso de pie para buscar la salida.

-Señorita espere...

-Pasa algo Mary?

-Esa muchacha estaba esperando por usted desde hace una hora. -Los ojos de Terry se abrieron como platos y corrió tras ella.

-Candy espera! -Candy no se detuvo y continuó caminando a toda prisa. -Espera por favor! -Terry logró tomarla de un brazo.

-Suelta me Terry...

-Candy déjame explicarte...

-No Terry... no ahora por favor...

-Escúchame por favor! -Candy trataba de soltarse.

-No Terry... déjame marchar por favor!

-No, no dejaré que te vayas sin antes escucharme. -Terry la abrazo con fuerza.

-Llegaste con ella aquí... a tu departamento y a estas horas.

-Necesito hablar con ella...

-Terry ella tendrá un hijo tuyo...

-Candy... -Terry tomó el rostro de Candy con sus manos. -Aún no estoy seguro de que sea verdad... la señora Marlow dijo que ella sospecha de que Susana estaba embarazada.

-Sospecha?

-Aún no está corroborado por un médico, esa señora llegó diciendo tonterías porque esta decespera por el comportamiento de su hija y de alguna manera yo soy el responsable pero eso no quiere decir que yo tenga que regresar con Susana.

-Pero Terry y si es verdad que esta embarazada?

-Candy yo te amo! te amo entiendes y no dejaré que nadie nos separe... ni siquiera un hijo! se que tenemos muy poco de estar juntos pero te amo... estoy locamente enamorado de ti y no fue hasta ayer que entendí que te amaba... después... después de que hiciéramos el amor -Terry la beso.

-Terry... tú... tú me amas!

-Como un loco! no podría vivir sin ti... te metiste en mi corazón y me has hecho sentir lo que nunca había sentido por nadie más, había estado con muchas chicas antes pero jamás escúchame bien jamás había hecho el amor y con tigo... con tigo todo es diferente... quiero hacer mi vida con tigo... quiero tú seas la única mujer en mi vida.

Candy y Terry se abrazaron con mucha fuerza.

-No quiero vivir sin ti... Terry yo también te amo! te amo con todas mis fuerzas.

Susana escucho todo lo que se habían dicho y Terry jamás la había tratado de esa manera, ni siquiera le dijo una tan sola vez que la amaba; guardaba las esperanzas de que Terry volviera a ella pero con lo que había escuchado sabía perfectamente bien que eso jamás pasaría. El rencor se apoderó de ella.

 _Terry eres un maldito! por mí no sentiste lo mismo, yo di lo mejor de mí... me entregue completamente a ti y no lo valoraste... fui tan poco para ti que lograste sacarme muy fácil de tu vida sin importarte el amor que sentía por ti... ni siquiera te importó el haber sido el primer hombre en mi vida... no te importó que yo te haya entregado lo más importante para una mujer._

Las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

-Nunca más derramare una sola lágrima por ti Terrence y así como no te importó mi amor... a mí tampoco me importara hacer lo que sea con tal de verte pagar por todo el sufrimiento que me has causado.

-Te llevare a tu casa.

-Recuerda que ella te espera!

-Oh lo había olvidado!

-Tomare un taxi.

-Tienes cuidado.

-Si lo haré. -Terry volvió a besarla.

-Recuerda que te amo.

-Y yo a ti.

-Te llamare en cuanto termine de hablar con Susana.

-Está bien mi amor.

Un taxi estaba pasando por el lugar y Terry le hizo señas para detenerlo.

-Te veo mañana.

-Hasta mañana. -Terry volvió a besarla antes de que se marchara.

-La señorita Susana lo espera en el departamento.

-Gracias Mary. -Terry subió lentamente las escaleras para perder más tiempo.

-Ella es Candy?

-Si es ella! para cuándo esta programada la cita con tu médico?

-No lo sé aún no hemos logrado establecer la fecha.

-Y tú crees que estés embarazada?

-No lo sé ya que siempre e sido muy irregular con mi periodo. -Terry se acercó a la venta y observo hacia la calle. -Qué pasará si estoy embarazada?

-Si eso fuera así vas a tener mi apoyo total y a mi hijo no le faltara nada.

-Y con nosotros que pasará?

-Entre nosotros nada Susana...

-Nuestro hijo crecerá sin hogar!

-No te adelantes a los hechos Susana! además no sabemos si estás o no embarazada.

-No te lo esperabas, no es así!

-Para ser sincero no... esto jamás lo imaginé.

-Amas a esa Candy?

-Eso es personal y no tengo porque discutirlo con tigo!

-Dónde la conociste?

-Eso no importa Susana.

-A mi si me importa... contestame por favor!

-La conocí... la conocí por casualidad.

-Y tan pronto te enamoraste de ella.

-Vamos Susana ya deja el interrogatorio!

-Por qué no me quieres?

-En el corazón no se manda Susana entiendelo.

-Pero yo te entregue todo de mí porque te amaba... te amo!

-No te hagas más daño Susana y será mejor que regreses a tu casa.

-Puedes llevarme a mi casa?

-Lo siento pero estoy muy cansado...

-Terry...

-En cuanto tengas la fecha programada me lo haces saber. -Terry abrió la puerta de el departamento paraque Susana se marchara.

-Está bien Terry no te molestare más. -Susana salió del lugar.

El apoyo de Candy significaba mucho para Terry y así Susana estuviera embarazada, Candy siempre estaría a su lado.

-Susana adónde fuiste?

-A hablar con Terry!

-Y qué pasó?

-Mamá necesito que Terry regrese junto a mi.

-Cambiaste de opinión?

-Si mamá quiero que Terry este junto a mi aún él que no quiera...

-Que te dijo paraque cambiarás de opinión?

-Que jamás estaría junto a mi y sabes que es lo peor... que ahora está con otra persona y por ella siente lo que nunca sintió con migo... a ella la ama y a mi... a mí nunca me amo, solo jugo conmigo mamá... solo fue eso. -Susana se hecho a llorar.

-No llores Susy. -La señora Marlow la abrazo.

-Terry nunca me quiso mamá... nunca...

-Tranquila hija ya no llores.

-Quiero que Terry pague por todo el dolor que me ha causado y quiero que lo pague estando a mi lado.

-Y así será hija.

-Pero cómo mamá?

-Iremos al médico y...

-Mamá no te hagas a la tonta idea de un embarazo!

-Por qué?

-Porque no puedo estar embaraza... no estoy embarazada porque tengo mi periodo normal al igual que todos los meses.

-Hija...

-No sé como pude ser tan tonta y pensar en retener a Terry junto a mi, si no tengo nada... no tengo con que mantenerlo junto a mi...

Continuará...

 _ **Hola chicas espero que todas estén muy bien! gracias por comentar y estar al pendiente de cada capítulo! abrazos y cariñito para todas... Nos leemos luego㈳6㈏6**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Advertencia!**

Esté capítulo tiene contenido sexual no ofensivo, pero explícito, lo advierto para que leas bajo tu propia responsabilidad.

-Ya tienen la fecha programada con el medico?

-Aún no, e tratado de hablar con Susana y la señora Marlow pero no contestan a mis llamadas.

-Verás que pronto se comunicarán con tigo...

-Para ser sincero preferiría que no lo hicieran y así podría quitarme este peso de encima. -Terry se abrazo a Candy.

-También yo deseo lo mismo, quiero que todo esto termine... pero seria mucho mejor si un médico le hace las pruebas necesarias a Susana y así salimos de dudas de una buena vez.

-Tienes razón. Hablando de otra cosa recuerda que la próxima semana tenemos la invitación a casa de mis padres.

-Estoy muy nerviosa!

-Por qué?

-Te aseguro que si fueras tú él que estuviera en mi lugar te sintieras igual!

-Lo sé pecosa pero mis padres son unas personas muy sencillas, aparte mi madre sabe todo lo que a pasado entre nosotros dos!

-Todo?

-Bueno casi todo...! -Candy lo beso.

-Soy tan feliz a tu lado! Jamás imaginé llegar a sentir esto por alguien, es tan hermoso que me parece vivir un sueño.

-Pues estamos viviendo nuestro sueño... juntos!

Los dos estaban en el sofá de el departamento de Terry abrazos disfrutando del calor mutuo, pues el otoño esta llegando a la ciudad de New York.

-Quiero conocer el hogar de Pony, quiero conocer el lugar del que tanto hablas, quiero saber todo de ti.

-En verdad quieres conocer el lugar donde me crié?

-Claro! además necesito hablar con mis suegras paraque sepan lo que siento por ti.

-Cada segundo que estamos juntos hacen que me enamore más y más de ti.

-Lo mismo me pasa a mí! puedo pedirte un favor?

-Claro el que quieras! -Terry se acercó a ella para hablarle al oído.

-Quédate esta noche conmigo...

-Mi amor... -Terry comenzó a besar el cuello y de Candy mientras le hablaba al oído.

-Te quedaras?

-Si me lo pides de esta manera no creo que pueda negarme...

-Por favor... quiero sentirte... acariciar cada centímetro de tu piel... besar cada parte de tu cuerpo... quiero hacerte el amor!

Para este punto ninguno de los dos podía detenerse.

-Terry... mi amor... mi amor espera!

-Qué pasa amor mío? no te gusta?

-Me encanta! pero... pero... -Candy salto del sofá. -Rayos! me odiare toda mi vida por romper de atajó este sublime momento!

-Pero qué pasó pecosa?

-Mi amor hemos tenido un día con muchas actividades y me gustaría mucho darme un baño!

-Ven acá... -Candy regreso a los brazos de Terry. -Entonces eso quiere decir que si te quedaras?

-Mmmm si! -Candy volvió a besarlo con mucha pasión.

-Te amo!

-Y yo a ti... pero es mejor que nos detengamos!

-Está bien princesa lo que tú digas. -Terry acomodó a Candy entre sus brazos. -Podría quedarme así junto a ti durante toda la eternidad.

-Si pero recuerda que también podemos hacer otras cositas. -Candy levantó sus cejas.

-Oh Dios! eres una pilla! entonces déjame prepararte el baño!

Candy ya hacia dentro del cuarto de baño y Terry aprovecho para darle una hermosa sorpresa, sabía que el tiempo jugaba en su contra por lo que tenía que hacer las cosas deprisa; por fortuna el departamento contaba con dos cuartos de baño y esto le dio ventaja.

Al abrir la puerta del cuarto de baño enorme fue el asombro de Candy al ver lo que Terry en tan poco tiempo había preparado para ella. Inicio su camino sobre pétalos de rosa rojos y blancos que la conducían hasta la enorme cama donde la esperaba un corazón hecho con los mismos pétalos y en el centro de este había una rosa roja, Candy la tomó con sus manos y la llevo a su nariz para disfrutar del delicioso aroma. En ese instante sintió como los fuertes brazos de Terry la abrazaban por la espalda para luego rodear su diminuta cintura.

 _-Qué has hecho conmigo mujer! sabes que me tienes a tú merced, puedes hacer conmigo lo que tú quieras, armame y desharmame a tú antojo, puedes pedirme lo que quieras pero por favor nunca me dejes sólo... sólo con este amor que me quema por dentro cuando no te tengo cerca, con este amor que me tiene loco y la única cura para mi locura son tus besos y tus caricias._

Terry libero el cabello de Candy que lo traía en una coleta para admirar aquellos risos dorados y dándole así el aspecto que a él tanto le encanta. Terry tomó la rosa con su mano para acariciar el rostro de Candy, provocando en ella la sensación que Terry más anhelaba.

 _-Déjame seducirte... permiteme complacer hasta el más mínimo de tus caprichos, tomame cuando tú quieras, estoy dispuesta a entregarme a ti en cuerpo y alma, quiero tocar el cielo junto a ti y si he de conocer el infierno quiero que sea contigo, quiero que descubras nuevas caricias en mi cuerpo, explora cada parte de mi y hazme olvidar el pudor y la vergüenza, unamonos en un sólo cuerpo y hagamos este momento único dónde sólo existamos tú y yo y estos deseos enormes de comernos a besos._

Ante el deseo y excitación Candy se despojo de lo que traía puesto dejando su cuerpo al descubierto, mientras Terry delineaba atentamente con la mirada cada curva de aquel glorioso cuerpo.

 _-Permite deleitar mis ojos con tan espectacular momento, deja que el aroma de tu piel penetre hasta lo más profundo de mi ser, deja que todos mis sentidos despierten para satisfacer cada deseo de placer, déjame también conocer la desnudez de tú alma y navegar por tú intimidad secreta, déjame delinear lentamente el borde de tus sueños y cobijar tiernamente tu desnudez con mi cuerpo, permiteme calmar con sigilo tus temores para acariciarlos dulcemente y poder disfrutar de cada uno de tus gemidos, quiero reposar en tu tibio pecho y disfrutar la calidez entre tus brazos para poder disfrutar del silencio acompañado con los sutiles latidos de tú corazó_ n.

Terry la tomó tiernamente en brazos para acomodarse juntos y muy lentamente en aquel lecho tibio que se convertiría por aquélla noche en su santuario de amor.

 _-Terry amor mío quiero que esta noche me embriaguez de tu deseo... te permito dominarme entre tus cadenas de amor para que me hagas tuya, estoy dispuesta a seguirte al compás de tú son y melodía...y disfrutar a plenitud de este baile sensual para hallar el ajuste perfecto entre tus piezas y las mías, permiteme deslizarme suavemente por todo tú cuerpo para volver a probar de tú delicioso néctar y tú en el mío... dejame impregnada hasta las entrañas de ti mientras ahogo mi último suspiro en tú boca._

 _-Princesa cuando me ves con esos ojos suplicantes de placer las ganas de hacerte mía me invaden locamente y el deseo de sentirme dentro de ti crece más y más._ -Terry la beso con decespero.

 _-No esperes más y deja que mis caderas bailen en su fiesta privada con las tuyas._ -un gemido brotó de tu garganta de ella.

 _-El deseo sigue creciendo en mí._ -Terry la en bestia suavemente una y otra vez.

 _-No te detengas amor mío!_ -Candy mordía sus labios y esto enloquecía aún más a Terry.

Candy estaba recostada sobre sábanas de seda adornadas por los pétalos de rosa, decidió cerrar los ojos para disfrutar aún más de ese hermoso momento, mientras Terry recorría con sus labios cada parte su cuerpo hasta que finalmente se detuvo a llenar de besos aquellos firmes pechos; al sentir aquel hermoso sentimiento de placer Candy apretó con sus manos las sábanas de seda. Fue esa la señal que Terry esperaba para dejar de embestirla y disfrutar de tan valioso hallazgo pero continuo jugando suavemente con sus dedos en aquella fuente que invadía de locura y excitación a su amada. La luz de luna que entraba por la ventana era la única testigo de lo que en ese momento pasaba en aquella alcoba donde la entrega dos seres que se amaban era realizada, el cuerpo de Candy fue cediendo y unas pequeñas contorsiones se fueron haciendo presentes convirtiendo aquel mágico momento en un maravilloso juego de emociones; de pronto el corazón de Candy más que latir muy fuerte y sin entender lo que me pasaba pues tenía muchas emociones encontradas la invadió la necesidad de mirar a los ojos al hombre que ella tanto amaba para quedar pérdida en el fuego de su mirada.

Terry decidió detenerse para atesorar aquel momento pero de a poco comenzó a desearla más cuando la vio jugar con aquel par de montañas que eran adornadas por un par de hermosas florecillas rosadas. Candy abrió sus piernas y un fino río de plata se dejó sentir... agitada y decespera empezó a buscar un tesoro perdido el cuál Terry le ayudo encontrar para luego darle inicio a las embestidas que ella tanto anhelaba fue en ese momento cuando la escuchó gemir y jadear por el deseo dejándose llevar por unos segundos, exhalando un largo y suave suspiro de placer, tenso suavemente sus piernas haciendo le saber a su amado que había logrado llevarla a tocar el cielo con las manos.

Con todo el amor del mundo Candy empezó a acariciar con sus manos y a jugar con su boca cada parte de la piel desnudan de aquél cuerpo masculino que estaba dispuesto a su mersed, de apoco fue reavivando el fuego que quedaba dentro de él, los deseos inevitables, de sentirlo dentro de ella se volvieron hacer presentes, elevando las caricias hasta perderse una vez más en los deseos del placer, suspiros indescifrables y difícil de entender se dejaban escuchar de la garganta de aquel hombre que se dejaba llevar ante las caricias y los besos de la mujer que amaba. Candy movía sus caderas al compás de las caricias, rozando con mucha sutileza su parte femenil en la masculinidad de su amado desatando en él los más ardientes deseos, poco a poco ella fue llevando la húmedas de sus besos hasta la parte más fuerte pero a la misma vez débil de Terry. El sudor recorría tu suave piel mientras Candy moría de sed por él, luego ella beso lentamente su espalda y con sus dedos tocó aquella parte viril haciendo una especie de masaje en el, poco a poco sintió como iba entrando nuevamente en ella, lentamente los cuerpos ardientes buscaron el éxtasis que los conduciría a clímax total.

 _-Te amo Candy... te amo mi pecosa!_

Los días siguieron pasando y hasta el momento Susana no se había hecho presente.

-Mamá finalmente me llamaron para iniciar una sesión de fotos para una campaña de ropa.

-Susy hija felicidades!

-Gracias mamá!

-Me alegra tanto qu estés tan entusiasmada y vuelvas a retomar poco a poco tú vida.

-Me siento tan bien que ya no me interesa nada que tenga que ver con Terry!

-Segura?

-Bueno en muchas ocasiones lo extraño y eso es normal pero la vida sigue y no voy a quedarme esperando por algo que nunca sucederá.

-Esa es mi hija!

-Me voy mamá ya se me esta haciendo muy tarde!

-Cuídate mucho.

-Mamá quiero que vayamos a comer juntas...

-Si hija también yo quiero que salgamos juntas.

-Regresare para la hora de la comida!

-Está bien hija.

En la oficina visita muy inesperada tomó de sorpresa a Terry.

-Señorita White dígale a mi hijo que lo espero en la oficina.

-Si, señor Grandchester!

-Sucede algo papá? Tú aquí?

-Hola Terry! mi viejo amigo! cómo estás?

-Muy bien Neil y tú? Cómo está tú familia?

-Aún no podemos reponernos después de la muerte de papá.

-Lo siento mucho, yo no lo sabía.

-Si, de hecho son pocos quienes lo saben.

-Terrence a partir de mañana Neil trabajará con nosotros en el área de contabilidad.

-Aquí!

-Si amigo, tú padre a sido muy generoso en aceptar que yo trabaje junto a ustedes! Muchas gracias señor Grandchester le prometo no defraudarlo.

-No es nada chico de momento estarás tú solo a cargo, pero dentro de poco alguien más trabajará junto a ti.

-Gracias señor.

-Empiezas mañana.

-A las ocho exacto estaré aquí.

-Bien chicos lo siento mucho pero tengo mucho trabajo, no es que los corra de la oficina pero tengo mucho que hacer.

-No se preocupe señor y una vez más muchas gracias! -Los chicos salieron de la oficina y se dirigieron a la de Terry.

-Es mucho pedir si me ofreces un trago?

-Oh no, permiteme un momento, ahora mismo lo pido.

-La vista desde aquí es hermosa!

-Si, tenemos mucha suerte.

-Con permiso señor, aquí está lo que me pidió. -Candy entró a la oficina seguida por la mirada de Neil.

-Muchas gracias señorita?

-White! -Contestó ella.

-Mi nombre es Neil Leagan y déjeme decirle que es usted muy hermosa.

-Gracias.

-Gracias señorita White ya puede retirarse.

-Si Terrence, con permiso.

-Tenga un Excelente día señorita White!

-Gracias señor Leagan! -Candy salió de la oficina.

-Tú secretaria es un bombón! -Este comentario no le agrado para nada a Terry por lo que lo ignoró.

-Exquisito whisky! dónde está el tuyo?

-Sabes muy bien que ya lo deje!

-Oh! Terry vamos amigo, cómo un hombre va a dejar algo tan delicioso así cómo así!

-Sabes muy bien lo que pasó Neil...

-Está bie, está bien! no insistiré... Oye me gustó mucho la señorita White!

-Neil no empieces...

-Qué? esas mujeres caen muy rápido a tus píes.

-Ni se te ocurra meterte con ella...

Neil abrió los ojos como platos ante aquella advertencia que le había hecho Terry

Continuará...


	10. Chapter 10

-Oh Terry, no me digas que estás interesado en esa chica!

-Pues si estoy muy interesado en ella!

-Está bien! está bien! y discúlpame jamás pensé que esa chica te interesará tanto!

-Me interesa más de lo que imaginas!

-Perdóname, pero ya no estés molestó. -Neil se bebió el trago de un solo golpe.

-Candy! Candy!

-Qué te sucede Annie?

-Adivina quién viene a trabajar mañana a este lugar?

-Quién?

-Adivina!

-Dime Annie...!

-Patty!

-Es en serio?

-Claro! el señor Grandchester me lo dijo! -Las dos se abrazaron por la emoción.

-Annie que felicidad! finalmente estaremos juntas!

-Podemos ir a celebrarlo este fin de semana!

-Claro que si, tenemos que festejar.

-Señorita White, Terrence esta en la oficina?

-Si señor.

-Gracias. -Richard entró.

-Pasa algo papá?

-Tienes que viajar esta misma noche a Londres!

-Londres!

-Tenemos un problema con las importaciones y necesito que vayas a solucionarlo, yo tengo mucho trabajo aquí y no puedo hacer ese viaje.

-Está bien papá!

-Señores perdón por interrumpirlos, pero ustedes tienen mucho trabajo y será mejor que me retire.

-Lo siento mucho Neil.

-No hay problema señor! hasta mañana y Terry te deseo un buen viaje.

-Gracias. -Neil salió de la oficina. -Papá estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo con Neil?

-Necesita mucho el trabajo pues es él único que se hará cargo de su madre y de la hermana.

-Pero papá, Neil no es tan responsable!

-Recuerda que tú tampoco lo fuiste y mira ahora, eres el vicepresidente de la compañía.

-Ya lo sé papá pero me costó mucho trabajo recuperar tú confianza...

-Me lo pediste y lo hice, y estoy seguro que pasara lo mismo con este chico, pero no es momento para hablar de eso; deja todo lo que tengas que dejar en orden paraque la secretaria se encargue de todo tus pendientes.

-Está bien!

-Pídele a la secretaria que compre el vuelo. -Richard salió de la oficina.

-Terry... te vas... a... a Londres!

-Si pecosa! tengo algo que hacer allá...

-Por cuánto tiempo?

-Una o dos semanas!

-Voy a extrañarte...

-También te extrañaré amor mío y te pido por favor que no le des mucha libertad a Neil.

-Ese chico no me agrado en lo absoluto! es un patán...

-Lo sé! es por eso que no te confíes de él, lo conozco y sé de lo que es capaz por salirse con la suya.

-No te preocupes, tendré mucho cuidado!

-Llama a esta aerolínea y reserva un vuelo por favor.

-De inmediato. -Candy le dio un beso y salio de la oficina.

-Te pasa algo Candy?

-Terry viajará esta noche a Londres...

-Pero es por cuestiones de trabajo!

-Ya lo sé pero lo voy a extrañar mucho.

-Pronto regresara! así tendremos más tiempo para pasar juntas las tres.

-Tienes razón! bueno tengo que reservar el vuelo.

Unos minutos más tarde Candy tenía todo listo para el viaje de Terry; por la noche lo acompañó al departamento para arreglar la maleta.

-Te estaré llamando para saber cómo está todo por aquí.

-Está bien, ahora ve antes de que se haga más tarde.

-Te amo...

-Y yo a ti.

Por la mañana las tres chicas se encontraban reunidas en la cafetería aún era muy temprano por lo que tenían un poco de tiempo para charlar.

-Patty finalmente te trasladaron!

-Si Candy finalmente, este lugar se encuentra mucho más cerca de mi departamento.

-Es mucho más fácil llegar hasta aquí.

-Oye Patty, y ya sabes con quien trabajarás?

-Annie, tú lo sabes?

-Si, trabajarás con Alistair Cornwell y con Neil Leagan...

-Con Neil? -Candy hizo una cara de desaprobación.

-Ya lo conoces?

-Si, lo conocí ayer y ese tipo me pareció muy desagradable!

-Pero qué hizo?

-Casi me desnudan con la mirada! y a simple vista puedes notar que es un patán! ya que su cara no miente.

-Oh no!

-No te preocupes Patty verás que ese tipo no durará tanto tiempo en este lugar.

-Eso espero Annie! ojalá y el señor Alistair Conrwell sea agradable.

-Él se presentará la próxima semana.

-Será mejor que vayamos a nuestros lugares de trabajo, ya casi dan las ocho. -Sugirió Candy.

-Si, vamos chicas.

Con el pasar del tiempo Patty se iba acoplando al nuevo lugar de trabajo.

-Un momento! -Candy brinco de su asiento.

-Le sucede algo?

-No puede entrar así por así a la oficina de Terrence!

-Señorita White necesito unos archivos de vicepresidencia...

-Es por eso que estoy aquí, señor Leagan! y le pido de favor que cuándo necesite algo de la oficina venga y me lo pregunté a mí.

-Está bien señorita White... podría mostrarme los informes de venta de este mes.

-Por supuesto. -Candy se dirigió hasta su escritorio, buscó en uno de los cajones del escritorio y se lo entrego.

-Pensé que todo la documentación la guardaban en otro lugar?

-Así es, es solo que acabo de terminar de hacer las evaluaciones de este es, de hecho estaba apunto de llevar estos papeles con Patricia su secretaria para corroborar las cifras.

-Bueno gracias! -Neil tomó los archivos y regreso a la oficina. -Patricia revise esto y se lo devuelve a la señorita White.

-Si, señor!

-Y traeme un whisky de inmediato!

-De acuerdo. -Patty hizo lo que él pedía.

-Maldita secretaria igualada! parece un perro sabueso!

-Por qué estás refunfuñando hermanito?

-Eliza que haces aquí? -Ella cerró la puerta tras de si.

-Quería conocer tú nuevo lugar de trabajo.

-Ven siéntate.

-Y dime que te pasa? por qué tienes esa cara de enojo?

-Quería buscar unos papeles en el oficina de Terry pero la secretaria no permitió que me acercará a la puerta!

-Terry esta aquí? me encantaría saludarlo...

-Se encuentra de viaje!

-Que mala suerte...

-Pero lo podrás ver dentro de poco!

-Claro hermanito! mis visitas serán muy frecuentes por este lugar.

A la hora de la salida las tres chicas se dirigieron a un pequeño restaurante para cenar juntas.

-Cómo te fue en tu primer día de trabajo Patty?

-Me gusta mucho el lugar!

-Y que opinas de Neil?

-Apenas y lo vi... me entrego unos archivos y luego se encerró en la oficina junto con su hermana.

-Tiene una hermana?

-Si chicas y es muy prepotente!

-Chicas deberían venir a mi departamento a dormir! total las tres trabajamos en el mismo lugar.

-A mi me parece una excelente idea!

-Y a ti Candy?

-Me encanta, después de aquí, vamos a mi departamento a buscar mis cosas.

-De acuerdo.

Las chicas estaban llegando al departamento de Candy, pero él encuentro con una persona las hizo cambiar sus planes.

-Hola chicas! cómo están?

-Anthony...! -La reacción de Candy fue de asombro.

-Hola! muy bien y tú?

-Bien, gracias.

-Anthony que haces aquí?

-Vine para saber cómo estás Candy?

-Por qué no llamaste?

-Lo abría hecho pero no dejaste ningún número de teléfono para comunicarme contigo.

-Cómo supiste la dirección?

-Te olvidas que vivimos juntos?

-No, por qué?

-En casa dejaste apuntada la dirección de este lugar y también la dirección de el departamento de Annie.

-Ah si! lo olvidaba...

-Candy supongo que Anthony y tú tienen que hablar!

-Si chicas, lo siento mucho pero las veré mañana...

-No te preocupes, hasta mañana! hasta luego Anthony y ven a visitarme cuando puedas!

-Así lo haré Annie! hasta luego Patty.

-Cuídate Anthony. -Las chicas se marcharon.

-Vamos adentro...

-Si. -Anthony la siguió.

-Y bien, cómo has estado?

-Echándote de menos...

-Anthony ya lo habíamos hablado antes...

-Lo sé y no pretendo incomodar... es sólo que te extraño y reconozco que fui un tonto al no apoyar tus decisiones.

-Te entiendo pero ya todo paso y gracias a Dios estoy bien... y estoy rehaciendo mi vida.

-Ya has conocido a alguien más?

-Si y estoy muy feliz...

-Tan pronto me olvidaste?

-Anthony no te quiero lastimar...

-Sólo contestame...

-Jamás me olvidare de ti... es sólo que lo nuestro no funciono como pareja y lo sabes muy bien, en cambio cuando éramos amigos todo estaba de maravilla... es más ya habíamos hablado de esto antes.

-Perdome por venir sin avisar... fue... fue un impulso... me siento muy sólo sin ti, extraño mucho tu sonrisa y tus ocurrencias.

-Anthony por favor...

-Está bien ya no te diré nada más...

-Ya comiste?

-No, de echo te iba a preguntar cuál es el lugar más cómodo para poder quedarme.

-No te preocupes, puedes quedarte aquí y ya mañana buscamos un lugar donde te puedas quedar.

-Segura?

-Claro no hay ningún problema. -El teléfono empezó a sonar.

-Puedo usar el baño?

-Claro es esa puerta que esta ahí.

 _-Gracias._

 _-Bueno, Terry mi amor! cómo estás?_

 _-Muy bien pecosa y extrañandote mucho..._

 _-Igual yo, te extraño mi cielo... cuánto tiempo estarás en Londres?_

 _-Dos semanas..._

 _-Me lo temía..._

 _-Verás que el tiempo pasa muy rápido y pronto estaré de regreso..._

 _-Yo te estaré esperando mi amor..._

 _-Bueno pecosa tengo que dejarte, aquí es muy tarde y tengo que descansar._

 _-Está bien mi amor, te amo con toda mi alma! Cuídate mucho mi vida._

 _-Tú también princesa, que duermas bien..._

 _-Igual tú cielo... besos y sueñas conmigo..._

Candy término con la llamada.

-Y bien en dónde dormiré?

-Aquí en el sofá, ahora te traigo una sábana y una almohada.

-Es muy bonito tú departamento.

-Pues si es muy cómodo!

-Estás mucho más hermosa que antes!

-Será mejor que vaya a dormir, mañana tengo que trabajar y estoy muy cansada! buenas noches Anthony... hay comida en la cocina por si tienes hambre. -Candy entró a la habitación.

Anthony se quedo solo tratando de asimilar lo que estaba pasando y comprendiendo que Candy ya no era la misma con él, sabía que su tiempo ya había terminado y eso dolía, dolía por no haber valorado lo que un día tuvo a su lado.

-Susana la cena ya esta lista?

-Ahora voy mamá! -Susana estaba cepillando su larga cabellera.

-Prepare tu comida favorita!

-Gracias mamá, se ve delicioso!

-Susy te has sentido bien en estos días?

-Un poco cansada mamá...

-Te veo muy pálida...

-Debe ser por el cansancio del trabajo.

-Susana tienes que alimentarte bien, no me gusta que por verte más delgada dejes de comer.

-Si mamá, siempre lo recuerdo y te prometo alimentarme mejor.

-Bueno, eso espero!

-Mañana por la mañana tengo una sesión fotográfica con la ropa de invierno y estoy tan feliz, saldrá en las fotos del catálogo del próximo mes.

-Vaya! están cortos de tiempo.

-Es por eso que tendré poco disponible, hasta que termine esta campaña.

-Y cuándo terminará?

-Finalizamos con el catálogo de fotos de ropa veraniega!

-No quiero que te fatiges demasiado...

-No lo haré mamá y paraque estés más tranquila en cuanto tenga tiempo iremos al doctor.

-Si hija, así estaré mucho más tranquila.

Muy temprano por la mañana Susana salió de casa rumbo al foro donde se llevaría acabo la sesión fotográfica, tenían menos de la mitad del trabajo listo, eran las once de la mañana y aun les quedaba mucho trabajo por delante.

-Las fotos están quedando magníficas Susana, te felicito!

-Gracias Mike. -Ella sonrió sintiéndose alagada.

-Luego te mostraré como va quedando el trabajo.

-De acuerdo!

-Tienes quince minutos de descanso antes de ir a comer.

-Está bien Mike, muchas gracias. -El manager salió del camerino de Susana dejándola sola.

-Muy bien todos a sus puestos! vamos a retomar el trabajo, necesito más luz y a la modelo. -Gritaba el director del foro.

-La modelo no está aquí...

-Cómo que no está? Mike, Mike ve a buscar a la modelo al camerino...

-Enseguida. -Él hombre llamó varias veces al camerino pero Susana no contestaba, fue entonces cuando decidió entrar. -Susana! Susana qué te sucedió? -La chica se encontraba tirada en medio del camerino. -Él hombre busco el teléfono para llamar a una ambulancia.

-Qué sucede Mike? dónde está Susana?

-La encontré inconsciente en el camerino...

-No puede ser!

-Estoy tratando de comunicarme con la señora Marlow, pero No se encuentra en casa...

-Señora... que bueno que llega a la casa!

-Sucede algo malo?

-Dejaron un recado del lugar donde trabaja la niña Susana y al parecer la llevaron al hospital...

-Qué? mi hija! -La señora Marlow salió corriendo de casa rumbo al foro.

-Señora Marlow, que bueno que llega!

-Cómo está mi hija? en qué hospital está?

-Venga conmigo yo la llevare!

Llegando al hospital la señora Marlow corrió hasta la recepción para saber que es lo que pasaba con su hija.

-Usted es la madre de la paciente?

-Si, soy yo! qué tiene mi hija?

-Se le están practicando unos estudios, en cuanto tenga los resultados lo sabremos.

-Puedo verla?

-Claro, venga conmigo.

-Susana hija, cómo te sientes?

-Un poco mareada mamá...

-Terminarás lo que has dejado pendiente y te olvidarás del modelaje...

-Está bien mamá... lo que tú digas!

-Te ves demacrada y muy pálida, estás peor que ayer.

-De echo me siento pero que ayer...

-Ya tengo la respuesta de los análisis.

-Y que es lo que tiene doctor?

Continuará...

 _ **Hola chicas! espero que todas estén muy bien. Quiero invitarlas a leer Renacimiento de la dulce candy es un Terryfic y me encantaría que pasarán por ahí y me den su opinión, gracias a todas por leer! besos y abrazos**_


	11. Chapter 11

-Señora Marlow, su hija cuenta con dos meses y medio de embarazo y lamentablemente es de muy alto riesgo; pues el cuerpo de Susana es demasiado débil para soportar tanto esfuerzo.

-Pero cómo es posible si todo estaba normal con su ciclo menstrual?

-Verá tener sangrado y estar embarazada es posible y muy común, especialmente durante las primeras doce semanas de embarazo, sin embargo este sangrado es distinto al de la menstruación.

-Cómo se puede distinguir entre uno y otro?

-El sangrado que ocurre cuando una mujer está embarazada es muy diferente al que normalmente ocurre al final del ciclo menstrual en una mujer que no está embarazada, aunque puede ocurrir en la fecha que normalmente inicia el ciclo menstrual, aunque es un poco diferente ya que el de color del sangrado es más oscuro, casi café, o de color mucho más claro, casi rosa y no es tan abundante como el sangrado normal de una menstruación y el sangrado dura menos días.

-Qué se puede hacer en esté caso?

-Susana tiene que estar en absoluto reposo, también tiene que consumir muchas vitaminas pero eso no ayudará a disminuir riesgo que ella corre al traer a la criatura al mundo.

-Mi hija podría morir?

-Si todo se complica ambos podrían perder la vida...

-No doctor... qué podemos hacer paraque eso no ocurra?

-Me gustaría mucho hablar con Susana y con él padre del bebé.

-Pero yo soy la madre de Susana y tengo el derecho de saberlo!

-La entiendo señora Marlow, pero los padres de la criatura son ellos y es a ellos a quienes les corresponde tomar las decisiones.

-Mi hija... Susy...

-Tendremos a Susana bajo observación y le pido de favor que trate de comunicarse con el padre del bebé lo más pronto posible.

-Así lo haré doctor!

La señora Marlow a toda prisa del hospital.

-Necesito hablar con Terrence Grandchester!

-Señora por favor tranquila...

-No me puedo calmar! dónde está Terry?

-Qué es todo este escándalo?

-Disculpe señor Grandchester, esta señora exige ver a Terrence.

-Isabel Marlow!

-Richard necesito hablar con Terry!

-Venga a mi oficina por favor!

-Annie que sucede?

-Una vieja loca quiere ver a Terry.

-A Terry!

-Si, y al parecer no es para nada bueno...

-No me asustes... -En ese momento llamaron al teléfono de Annie.

-Enseguida señor! Candy comunícate con Terry, él señor Grandchester necesita hablar con él urgente. -Candy palideció.

-Adelante...

-Señor Grandchester, Terrence se encuentra en una junta ahora mismo.

-Cómo es posible que Terrence esté tan lejos justo ahora que Susana lo necesita más que nunca...

-No se preocupes Terry regresara esta misma noche e irá de inmediato al hospital.

-Hospital... -Candy no entendía lo que pasaba.

-Señorita White consiga un vuelo de regreso para Terrence y lo necesito para está noche, no para mañana si no para está misma noche.

-Mi hija, Richard... Mi hija está sola...

-No se preocupe señora Marlow, mi hijo Terry corresponderá como se debe y le aseguro que Susana y mi nieto no estarán desprotegidos.

-Nieto...

-Señorita White vaya de inmediato hacer lo qun le pedí y dígale a Annie que traiga un té.

-S... si... señor. -Candy salió de la oficina.

-Candy qué te pasa?

-Annie... Terry... Terry tiene que regresar ahora mismo...

-Pero qué está pasando?

-Luego te explico, el señor Grandchester necesita que le lleves un té y si es de tila mucho mejor.

-Está bien ahora mismo voy.

Los segundos se volvieron eternos para Candy pues pensaba que la pesadilla del embarazo había quedado atrás. Después de unas horas finalmente logró comunicarse con él.

 _-Qué sucede Candy?_

 _-Hay un vuelo reservado para ti..._

 _-Qué?_

 _-Tú padre necesita que vuelvas..._

 _-Pero por qué?_

 _-No lo sé, sólo me pidió que reservará un pasaje para ti._

 _-Te pasa algo?_

 _-No, nada... tienes dos horas para estar en el aeropuerto._

 _-Está bien, nos vemos luego mi amor._

 _-Si..._

 _-Te amo!_

 _-Y yo a ti..._

Cómo siempre Candy fue a la universidad y muy tarde por la noche llegó al departamento.

-Candy pensé que te había pasado algo malo!

-Anthony lo siento, olvide decirte que por la noche voy a clases.

-A clase!

-Si.

-Quieres comer? prepare algo muy delicioso.

-Huele muy rico, si Anthony por favor!

-Mientras voy sirviendo la cena, tú te cambias de ropa.

-De acuerdo. -El teléfono sonó.

 _-Bueno..._

 _-Candy por qué no me dijiste lo que estaba pasando?_

 _-Terry ese es un tema que tienes que tratar con tú familia.._

 _-Tú eres mi familia..._

 _-Será mejor que hablemos cuándo estés aquí..._

-Candy la cena esta lista!

-Gracias, enseguida voy.

-No te tardes o se enfriara...

-Si...

 _-Quién está contigo Candy? es un hombre?_

 _-Terry hablaremos cuándo vuelvas..._

 _-Sólo contestame, quién está ahí?_

 _-Es... es Anthony..._

 _-Anthony! tú ex pareja?_

 _-Terry no te enfades todo tiene una explicación..._

 _-Pues más vale que vayas hablando..._

 _-Será mejor que hablemos personalmente..._

 _-Él se esta quedando en tu departamento?_

 _-Es mientras encuentra donde quedarse..._

 _-Estoy apunto de abordar el avión Candice White y en cuanto llegue a New York tú te irás conmigo a mi departamento._

 _-Pero..._

 _-Pero nada jovencita! Así es que prepara algo de ropa._

 _-Terry llegaras muy tarde..._

 _-No me importa dije vendrás conmigo y punto! ahora tengo que colgar._

 _-Cuídate..._

 _-Hasta luego..._

Finalmente Terry había llegado a New York eran casi media noche por lo que decidió ir directo al departamento de Candy.

-Si puedo ayudarlo? -Anthony abrió la puerta.

-Necesito ver a Candy! -El semblante de Terry estaba lleno de furia.

-Amigo es muy tarde y ella ya esta dormida.

-No soy tú amigo y necesito verla ahora. -Terry trato de entrar a la fuerza pero Anthony lo impidió.

-Espera un momento! no sé quién eres? y no puedes entrar así a este lugar!

-Entonces llamala, llama a Candy!

-Qué es todo este escándalo? quieren que me corran del edificio!

-Candy este sujeto trato de entrar a la fuerza...

-No te preocupes Anthony, yo me encargo.

-Estás segura?

-Si, claro no te preocupes.

-Bien, cómo tú quieras! -Anthony regreso al sofa.

-Vas a entrar?

-Por supuesto que voy a entrar...

-Ven, vamos a mi recámara. -Terry estaba muy molesto, una vez solos saco su furia.

-No puedo creer que tengas a ese tipo durmiendo en tu sala Candy?

-Terry, no podía dejarlo en la calle...

-Hay muchos lugares en dónde alquilan cuartos!

-Lo sé, pero sólo es por un par de días... pronto regresara a Chicago.

-Y mientras tanto seguirá aquí viviendo contigo! quieres volverme loco o qué?

-Mi amor por favor no hay que discutir ahora... te lo suplico. -Candy se abrazo a él.

-Esté viaje a sido una locura! sólo de pensar que estabas aquí a solas con ese tipo... sentía que me iba a volver loco.

-Pero yo te amo a ti...

-Pecosa lo sé. -Terry tomó el rostro de Candy entre las suyas. -Pero ese tipo... él significó algo en tú vida.

-Mi vida...

-No quiero que estés junto al él... mucho menos a solas, no desconfío de ti pero si de él.

-No me hará nada malo...

-No importa... yo te quiero sólo para mí y para nadie más.

-Terry... -Él la beso. -Te extrañe tanto!

-Y yo a ti princesa...

-Tendrías que estar en el hospital.

-No podía ir sin antes verte y sacarte de aquí.

-No me pasara nada...

-Te dije que vendrías conmigo.

-Pero Terry...

-Mi amor por favor! estoy muy cansado, el viaje fue demasiado estresante, no e dormido nada y aún tengo que ir al hospital; lo único que quiero antes de dormir es que estés a mi lado, quiero sentir tú calor por favor mi amor no me dejes sólo ahora.

-De acuerdo mi amor, iré contigo.

-Gracias pecosa.

Terry dejó a Candy en el departamento mientras él iba al hospital.

-Vaya! hasta que llegas...

-Qué está pasando señora Marlow?

-Mi hija se esta muriendo!

-Qué?

-Vamos con el doctor él sabrá explicar mejor lo que esta pasando...

-Usted es?

-Terrence Grandchester!

-Mucho gusto, verá el caso de Susana es muy extraño ya e investigado con muchos de mis colegas y no hay un nombre científico para este mal.

-Pero qué tiene?

-Ella tiene dos meses y medio de embarazo, y este embarazo la está consumiendo; aparte el cuerpo de Susana es muy débil y eso no ayuda en nada, todos los nutrientes que el cuerpo necesita son absorbidos por él feto dejando a la madre con prácticamente nada.

-Y qué podemos hacer en ese caso?

-Susana aún no sabe nada ya que estábamos esperando a que usted llegará.

-Pero es mejor que ella lo sepa...

-Lo sé, pero la señora Marlow no nos lo a permitido.

-Doctor vamos a ver a Susana y hablaremos con ella.

-De acuerdo... -Los dos salieron de la oficina y fueron al cuarto donde estaba Susana.

-Terry qué haces aquí? -Al ver a Susana, Terry se impacto pues estaba muy pálida y extremadamente delgada aunque el brillo en sus ojos aún seguía ahí.

-Cómo estás Susy?

-Pues aun no lo sé!

-Susana ya tenemos los resultados de tus análisis.

-Ya me podré ir a mi casa doctor?

-Susana... tú sabias que estás embarazada?

-Embarazada yo? -Susana se alarmó. -No eso es imposible!

-Pues si lo estas!

-Pero yo, yo no e tenido nada que ver con nadie! bueno solo contigo Terry pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

-Si lo entiendo, verás hay unos embarazos que son muy poco notables ya que la mujer tiene su periodo como todos los meses y aunque los síntomas son los mismo, hay algunos detalles que lo caracterizan y quiero que me digas si notaste alguno durante tu menstruación.

-Bueno, no me duraba como antes, me sentía muy mareada y tenía muchas náuseas; pero si estoy embaraza no entiendo porqué me siento tan mal! es normal eso doctor? -El doctor volteó a ver a Terry.

-No, Susana eso no es normal...

-Entonces qué pasa? -Terry se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano. -Me estas asustando Terry!

-Susana tu embarazo es de alto riesgo!

-Qué dice doctor! de alto riesgo! osea que mi hijo puede morir?

-Si, Susana y no sólo él bebé correo peligro, si no que tú también.

-No doctor... -Susana se echó a llorar.

-Me desagrada mucho tener que sugerir esta opción pero en estos casos no hay otra alternativa...

-No doctor... no... yo no acabaré con la vida de mi hijo! -Susana se llevó las manos al vientre. -Terry es nuestro hijo!

-Susana... -Terry la tomó de las manos. -Tranquilizate.

-No puedo! no cuándo me dicen que tengo que acabar con la vida de mi bebé.

-Doctor no hay otra posibilidad.

-Bueno la otra es... es esperar hasta el momento del parto y ahí sólo Dios dirá.

-Prefiero ser yo la que pierda la vida y no mí bebé!

-Susana! -Terry jamás había visto a Susana de esa manera.

-Qué has dicho Susana? -La señora Marlow dejo caer al suelo un basó con agua.

-Lo que escuchaste mamá! si alguien a de perder la vida seré yo y no mo hijo.

Finalmente todo se había tranquilizado en aquel cuarto de hospital, Susana se habían quedado dormida y la señora Marlow había recibido un calmante, por lo que Terry regreso al departamento. Al entrar a la recámara vio a su hermosa pecosa durmiendo y esos risos rebeldes adornaban su almohada, decidió tomar un baño para relajarse un poco y minutos más tarde se metió a la cama, se acomodo junto a su pecosa y ella con el subconsciente adormilado se volteó así él y acomodo su rostro sobre el pecho de Terry.

-Mi amor por fin llegaste...

-Si amor, vuelve a dormir. -Terry la apretó muy fuerte contra él.

 _Dios mío, no permitas que nada malo le pasé a Susana ni a mi hijo! te prometo ser el mejor de los padres pero no les arranques la vida... permite que Susana pueda ver crecer a nuestro bebé y que juntos le podamos demostrar a nuestro hijo cuanto lo amamos. Candy mi amor! cuál será tu reacción cuándo lo sepas? sólo te pido que me entiendas... Está situación no es nada fácil para ninguno de los tres, pero es mi deber como padre apoyar y estar al lado de Susana y de mi hijo._

Terry beso a Candy y poco a poco se fue quedando dormido.

Continuará...

 _ **Hola mis bellas lectoras! díganme cómo están todas? quien ya puso el árbolito de navidad? yo les cuento que estoy muy bien y mi árbolito y eso me hace muy feliz! gracias a cada una de ustedes por el tiempo brindado para leer cada capítulo y las que siguen cada una de mis historias mucha gracias se los agradezco de corazón, nos leemos luego! besos y abrazos de su amiga Dulcecandyg**_


	12. Chapter 12

Temprano por la mañana Candy estaba lista para ir al trabajo como todos los días; se acercó a la habitación y Terry aún dormía.

 _-Mi querido Terry... que habrá pasado anoche con Susana?_

Candy se acercó a él y le dio un beso, poco después se marcho, casi era medio día y Terry estaba saliendo del hospital, había pasado toda la mañana junto a Susana.

-Terrence ven a mi oficina necesito que hablemos!

-Dime papá!

-Cómo está Susana?

-La situación es muy delicada... aaahhh! no sé que hacer...

-Qué han dicho los médico?

-Uno o los dos puede perder la vida... y no quiero... no quiero perder a mi hijo y no quiero que mi hijo pierda a su madre!

-Terry ahora tienes que estar más unido a Susana que nunca, se que la relación que tenían término pero ella te necesita mucho y mi nieto también; aún no le he dicho nada a tu madre así es que te pido de favor que seas tú quien se lo diga.

-Lo haré, no te preocupes y claro que estaré al pendiente de Susana... es sólo que... que... papá tengo algo muy importante que decirte!

-Qué sucede hijo?

-Estoy saliendo con la secretaria Candice White!

-Qué!

-Si papá, desde que termine mi relación con Susana comencé a salir con Candy.

-Hijo, no sé que decir... la señorita White es una persona muy amable y trabajadora y si estas saliendo con ella te felicito, pero ella sabe la gravedad de la situación de Susana?

-No e tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella! no quería decírtelo así de esta manera pero ya es tiempo de que lo sepas, también quería que fuera un momento especial ya sabes que Candy y mi madre estuvieran presentes pero no tenía otra opción y agradezco mucho que me entiendas.

-Habla con ella hijo, ese es mi consejo ya que pasarás mucho tiempo junto Susana.

-Lo haré papá.

-Terry volviste pronto de tu viaje!

-Oh, si, si... Cómo estás Neil?

-Con mucho trabajo ya lo sabes!

-Si me imagino...

-Ya fuiste a comer?

-Si, si ya e comido.

-Bueno te veré luego...

-Está bien.

Terry se acercó al escritorio de Candy para dejarle una pequeña nota, al entrar a la oficina se dio cuenta que Candy cambia con regularidad la rosa pues estaba muy fresca y linda.

-Pecosa... -La puerta de la oficina de Terry se abrió de golpe.

-Lo siento mucho!

-Quién eres tú?

-Terry! ya no me recuerdas? soy Eliza, la hermana de Neil.

-Eliza?

-Si, me recuerdas?

-Vaya! cuándo tiempo a pasado.

-Un par de años! y discúlpame por entrar así, me equivoque de oficina.

-Oh, no te preocupes! la oficina de Neil esta por allá. -Terry señaló a la izquierda.

-Ah, si gracias! te veré luego...

-Si. -Eliza cerró la puerta tras de si.

-Desgraciado no me invito a entrar! -Muy molesta entró a la oficina de Neil. -Y este idiota en dónde está? ni la secretaria esta en este lugar...

-Candy y cómo piensas tomar esta situación?

-No lo sé chicas... lo que me preocupa es que Susana quiera estar con Terry.

-Con un hijo de por medio y siendo de otra relación debe de ser muy difícil.

-A mi no me molesta... paraque me hago la tonta con ustedes... claro que me siento pésimo con esta situación, Susana embarazada de Terry... se imaginan! amo a Terry con toda mi alma, pero no sé que vaya a pasar más adelante.

-Está es una prueba muy difícil!

-Ni me digas Annie!

-Y qué paso con Anthony?

-Pobre, lo deje sólo en el departamento...

-Pero sólo a él se le ocurre aparecer así como si nada!

-Lo sé Patty y me da mucha pena, pero no puedo hacer nada por él.

-Candy y tú piensas seguir tú relación con Terry?

-Por supuesto que sí chicas! amo a Terry y no pienso dejarlo sólo porque Susana este embarazada.

-Esto párese como de telenovela!

-Cállate Patty! -Annie la golpeó en el brazo.

-Annie, Patty tiene razón! alguien debería llevar mi vida a la pantalla chica.

-Hahahaha! que boba eres! -Las tres se echaron a reír.

Al llegar a la oficina Candy se encontró con la nota en su escritorio.

Te amo pecosa... te veré por la noche en mi departamento! T.G.

-Mi amor...

Al salir de la oficina Candy fue directo al departamento de Terry y pata su mala suerte no estaba ahí.

Seguramente esta en el hospital con Susana...

-Vine tan pronto me avisaron! qué sucede señora Marlow?

-Susana está muy triste y pensé que si la visitabas ella se pondría feliz.

-Señora Marlow, yo no puedo estar viniendo cada vez que a usted se le plasca, por si no lo sabe tengo una vida y tengo muchas cosas que hacer!

-Mientras tú sigues con tu vida normal mi hija esta perdiendo la suya en cada minuto que pasa...

-Yo no puedo hacer nada señora... Las cosas se dieron de esta manera.

-Eres demasiado egoísta Terrence!

-No voy a discutir con usted señora. -Terry fue a la habitación de Susana.

-Hola Terry!

-Hola Susy, cómo te sientes?

-Muy bien gracias y tú?

-Bien, vine porque tú madre me dijo que estabas triste.

-Si, es que estaba trabajando con una compañía muy importante de modelaje... pero ya todo se fue a la basura.

-No te pongas asi.

-Me iban a pagar muy bien y la verdad es que ese dinero me iba a ayudar mucho.

-Susana no te preocupes por nada de ahora en adelante me encargaré de tu bien estar.

-Terry yo no quiero ser una carga para ti y mucho menos quiero causar problemas en tú relación.

-Pero tú madre me llamó con urgencia.

-Haremos algo, cada vez que necesite algo seré yo la que te llame o el doctor.

-Susana...

-Entiendo que no puedes estar en el hospital todo el día.

-Te prometo venir cada vez que pueda, pero te llamare por teléfono todos los días.

-De acuerdo.

-Bueno me tengo que ir.

-Está bien.

-Hasta pronto Susana. -Terry salió de la habitación.

Al entrar al departamento se encontró con la cena lista, Terry busco a Candy en la cocina pero noa encontró por ningún lado.

-Candy pensé que no vendrías!

-Anthony yo...

-No tienes que decir nada, yo entiendo es más ya encontré un lugar adonde mudarme.

-En serio?

-Si, no quise ocasionarte problemas.

-No te preocupes.

-La próxima semana regreso a Chicago...

-Tan pronto?

-Si, aquí ya no tengo nada más que hacer...

-Lo siento mucho Anthony...

-Lo siento más yo!

-No quise lastimarte...

-Fui yo quien se lo busco. -Anthony tomó su maleta.

-En que lugar te quedarás?

-Encontré un cuarto a unas cuadras de aquí.

-Puedes venir cuándo tú quieras!

-Gracias, vendré a despedirme antes de volver a Chicago.

-De acuerdo.

-Muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad! buenas noches Candy.

-Buenas noches Anthony.

Una vez se quedo sola, Candy decidió descansar un momento en el sofá.

-Candy donde estabas?

-Fui a mi departamento...

-Y qué pasó?

-Anthony ya se a marchado, vine aquí cómo me lo pediste y no estabas.

-Si... lo que sucedió es que fui al hospital.

-Lo imaginé y cómo está Susana? -Terry se acomodo en el sofá.

-Está muy mal...

-Por qué?

-El embarazo es de alto riesgo y pueda que... que pierda la vida.

-Qué?

-Si, él doctor dio alternativas pero decidimos no interrumpir el embarazo.

-Terry...

-Me siento muy mal por ella y por el bebé. -Candy se acurruco junto a él.

-Lo siento mucho...

-No quiero que esto afecte lo nuestro.

-Terry... no sé que vaya a pasar mas adelante pero por ahora cuenta conmigo, con todo mi apoyo.

-Qué quieres decir?

-No puedo obligarte a que te alejes de Susana mucho menos a que te desatiendas de tú hijo... pero... pero -Candy se apartó de él.

-Pero qué?

-Los celos no me dejan tranquila.

-Candy...

-Así cómo tú te sentiste con lo de Anthony, así mismo me siento yo con Susana... no quiero ser egoísta y sé que ella te necesita mucho... quizás mucho más que yo...

-No digas eso Candy... hable con mi papá y ya sabe que tú y yo tenemos una relación.

-Oh, Terry no debiste decirle lo nuestro... no ahora que están pasando por este momento tan difícil.

-Candy tú eres lo más importante en mi vida y no te quiero perder... Susana sabe muy bien que todo lo que estoy haciendo por el bebé.

-Pero ella te ama y... y... y va a darte un hijo! un hijo es un lazo muy fuerte entre dos personas.

-Pero yo estaré junto a ti.

-Y si las cosas no funcionan de esta manera? has estado en el hospital dos veces en el día Terry y eso de alguna manera me molesta, se que es muy egoísta de mi parte pero estarás muy cerca de Susana.

-Y qué quieres que haga Candy? no entiendes que todo esto me tiene muy abrumado! el trabajo, Susana, el bebé y esa señora Marlow... todo, todo esta acabando conmigo mentalmente... Mi padre me tiene de un lado para otro con asuntos de la empresa cómo si yo fuera un títere. -Terry finalmente saco todo lo que tenia guardado dentro.

-Terry no tienes porque gritarme... estas muy exaltado y así no podemos hablar...

-Tienes razón Candy... lo siento mucho pero necesito estar sólo!

-Está bien... te dejare sólo. -Candy fue a la habitación.

Con la frustración encima Terry decidió salir un momento, camino por varias cuadras hasta llegar a un bar donde coincidió con Neil.

-Grandchester quién lo diría tú aquí?

-Ni me lo digas...

-Ven vamos a la barra! quieres un trago?

-Sabes que lo deje...

-Está bien! para mí un whisky y para mi amigo... un jugo de naranja. Qué te trae por aquí?

-Nada, simplemente quise salir a caminar.

-Pues llegas en buena hora! mi hermana vendrá con unas amigas y la pasaremos de lo mejor!

-Neil no me mal intérpretes pero será mejor que me vaya.

-Oh vamos Terry! adónde dejaste al antiguo Terry? a aquel que era todo un don Juan.

-Esos tiempos terminaron Neil.

-No me digas que es por la secretaria?

-Se llama Candy y si es por ella.

-No conocía ese lado tan fiel de ti.

-Los tiempos cambian...

-Y vaya que cambian! mira ahí llega mi hermana! hermanita por fin llegas.

-Vaya, vaya que sorpresa!

-Lo mismo dije yo, jajajaja! -Neil le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a Terry.

-Lo siento chicos pero yo estaba por marcharme.

-Quédate un momento más Terry!

-Si, Terry por favor sólo un momento más! -Eliza lo tomó del brazo.

-No quiero ser descortés pero me tengo que ir.

-Sólo un momento, si?

-Está bien, pero solo un momento.

-Entonces tragos para todos!

-Neil...

-Ya lo sé para ti no hay alcohol.

Mientras Terry estaba en el bar, Candy se encontraba en el departamento preocupada pues Terry había salido desde hace unas horas.

-Dónde estará? habrá ido al hospital? no lo creó me lo habría dicho! Iré a buscarlo.

Candy salió del departamento y camino por el mismo lugar donde Terry había caminado antes.

-Candy que haces a esta hora por la calle?

-Hola Anthony! nada sólo quise caminar y tú?

-Conociendo la ciudad, hay lugares muy entretenidos en este lugar.

-Imagino que para un hombre deben ser muy divertidos estos lugares.

-Hahaha! podríamos decir que si, puedo caminar contigo?

-Oh, si, si vamos.

Candy y Anthony continuaron conversando.

-Eliza has bebido demasiado!

-Claro que no Terry... no seas agua fiestas y tomate un trago conmigo!

-No Eliza! y dónde está tú hermano?

-No lo sé, creó que se fue con la traidora de mi amiga.

-Te dejaron sóla aquí?

-No estoy sóla porque estoy contigo!

-Eliza yo me tengo que ir...

-Y piensas dejarme sola aquí?

-Vamos te buscare un taxi paraque te lleve a casa. -Terry la tomó del brazo y la saco del bar.

-Puedes llevarme tú mismo, te prometo que la pasaremos muy bien. -Eliza se colgó del cuello de Terry.

-Ya vasta Eliza!

-Terry me gustas mucho... me gustas desde hace mucho pero tú siempre me ignoraste alegando que era muy niña para ti, pero ahora soy toda una mujer y te lo quiero demostrar. -Eliza intento besarlo.

-Eliza por favor! -Terry se intento safar del agarre.

-Es por eso que estos lugares son muy divertidos para los hombres no es así? -Candy señaló a la pareja que estaba fuera del bar.

-Bueno unos buscan ese tipo de diversión y otros buscamos sólo tomar un par de tragos!

-Eliza tranquilizate! -Terry se quedo de piedra al ver a Candy frente a él.

-Es por eso que querías estar sólo?

-Candy...

-Ups! -Eliza río descaradamente.

-Eres un...

-Será mejor que me vaya, gracias por esta noche guapo! llamame cuándo quieras. -Eliza acarició el rostro de Terry al momento que él volteaba a ver a otro lado.

-Candy déjame explicarte...

-Ahórrate las explicaciones! -Candy dio media vuelta para marcharse pero Terry se lo impidió.

-Escúchame...

-Sueltame Terry...

-No lo haré...

-Te dijo que la soltaras! -Anthony empujó a Terry.

-Tú no te metas imbécil...!

-Déjalo Anthony... no vale la pena!

-Candy ven acá!

-Busca a Eliza total te dijo que la llamaras cuándo quisieras...

-Candy...

-Te dije que me soltaras... Anthony vamos!

-No vas a ir a ningún lugar con él. -Terry la tomó con fuerza del brazo.

-Me estas lastimando Terry... -Anthony golpeó a Terry haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-Taxi! taxi! sube Candy. -Anthony la ayudó a subir.

-Candy espera... no te vayas! no puede ser... soy un idiota!

-Anthony quiero ir al departamento de Annie...

-Está bien te dejare con ella y yo regresare a mi cuarto.

-Si Annie no tiene ningún inconveniente te puedes quedar con nosotras. -Los ojos de Candy no podían aguantar más las lágrimas.

-No llores Candy...

-Jamás lo habría imaginado... no de Terry...

-Podrán hablar cuándo estén más tranquilos. -Ella apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Anthony.

Continuará...

 _ **Chicas tranquilas verán que Candy y Terry resolverán sus problemas. Nos leemos pronto y gracias por cada uno de los comentarios!**_


	13. Chapter 13

-Annie déjame hablar con Candy por favor...

-Lo siento pero ella no quiere.

-Sólo serán cinco minutos! -Candy se acercó a la puerta.

-Candy...

-No te preocupes Annie, ya me siento mejor.

-Segura?

-Si...

-Estaré en la habitación!

-De acuerdo y gracias.

-Vamos Anthony! -Los dos chicos dejaron a solas a la pareja.

-Pasa...

-Candy déjame explicarte lo que pasó...

-Te escucho! -Ella observaba por la ventana.

-Todo fue un mal entendido... yo camine por unos minutos y entre a ese bar, ahí encontré a Neil y luego llegó la hermana junto con otra amiga... Neil se marcho junto a la amiga y dejaron sola a Eliza... y no podía dejarla ebria en aquel lugar.

-Mmmm! está bien...

-No me crees?

-Si... te creó!

-Pero mírame... -Candy se volteó.

-Y el beso?

-Eliza no sabia lo que hacía por su estado de ebriedad...

-Ella no lo sabía! pero tú estabas más que consiente de lo que estaba pasando...

-Candy te juro que no tengo nada con ella...

-Bebiste?

-No! -Terry le dio la espalda.

-Mírame a los ojos y dime que no estas ebrio tú también...

-No e bebido ni una sola gota de alcohol... desde hace un par de años no e vuelto a beber... -La mirada de Terry se ensombrecio.

-Te creó...

-Candy regresemos al departamento por favor...

-Terry voy a quedarme con Annie!

-Pero...

-Mañana por la mañana regresare a tu departamento.

-Pero él esta aquí!

-Anthony estaba por marcharse.

-No me iré a ningún lado sin ti. -Annie salió de la habitación.

-Candy es mejor que vayas con Terry, ustedes necesitan hablar, resolver sus asuntos...

-Pero Annie...

-No te preocupes Candy, Patty esta por llegar y Anthony se quedará con nosotras.

-Está bien Annie, te veré mañana.

-De acuerdo.

Durante el camino al departamento los dos permanecieron en silencio, Terry estacionó el automóvil y Candy de inmediato salió de este.

-Iré a ponerme la pijama... -Candy entró al cuarto de baño mientras Terry se dejó caer sobre la cama y cerró los ojos por un instante, en ese momento todos los recuerdos de su pasado regresaron a su memoria no fue hasta que Candy salió del baño cuando Terry salió del trance en el que se encontraba.

-Hace un año exacto defraude horriblemente a mi padre... -Terry aún tenía los ojos cerrados y Candy lo escuchaba atentamente. -Y le cause un enorme dolor a mi madre... me deje llevar por el poder que tienes al manejar mucho dinero y casi echo a la basura todo el trabajo y esfuerzo de ambos...

-De qué hablas Terry? -Candy se sentó en una silla.

-Me deje llevar por mis supuestas amistades, abusaba de el alcohol y podía tener a la chica que quería esa misma noche... el poder de el dinero me sego por completo... tanto que jamás escuche los consejos de las personas que en realidad me quería, pensaba que me criticaban simplemente por tener la facilidad de tronar mis dedos y tener todo lo que quisiera... cometí muchos errores llegando al grado de casi perder todo el patrimonio que mis padres habían creado. -Candy abrió los ojos como platos. -Al ver la gravedad de mis malas decisiones que tome al derrochar mucho dinero quise solucionar el problema pero no era tan fácil como pensaba, los clientes empezaron a quejarse porque sus pedidos no llegaban a tiempo y los ingresos de la empresa comenzaron a decaer horriblemente... cuándo mi padre se entero casi me mata, me corrió de la empresa, perdí mi departamento... me sentía muy mal por lo que había echo y eso me llevo a caer en una gran depresión lo único que me ayudaba a sentirme bien conmigo mismo era el alcohol; según yo con eso resolvería todo pero no era así, me hacía mucho daño y mi madre sufría tanto al ver como me perdía cada vez más en ese mundo lleno de vicios...

-Terry... -Candy no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Una noche camine por horas buscando donde pasar la noche, llevaba conmigo muy poco dinero y no podía pagar un hotel por lo que decidí entrar a un bar; ahí conocí a Neil y nos hicimos amigos por decirlo a si, él me ofreció quedarme en su departamento y no había noche en la que saliéramos de fiesta, mientras yo me divertía mi papá trabajaba sólo para sacar la empresa adelante, prácticamente me olvide de mi familia hasta que un día mi madre se enfermo por la tristeza, mi papá me busco por todos los bares hasta que finalmente me encontró... me dio tanta vergüenza que me viera en el estado en el que me encontraba, me trate de escabullir entre la multitud pero mi estado de embriaguez me lo impidió; de no haber sido así no me habría enterado de lo que estaba sucediendo con mi madre. -Candy se acurruco junto a él y lo abrazo. -Desde ese día me juré nunca más volver a probar una sola gota de alcohol... muchas veces siento que no puedo más pero recuerdo todo el daño que le cause a mi familia y es con lo que me puedo mantener firme hasta ahora.

-No has bebido alcohol desde entonces?

-Al principio fue muy difícil y tomaba sin que nadie me viera pero sabía que estaba faltando a mi juramento y eso me hacía sentir muy mal; al vivir junto a Neil se me hacia muy difícil dejar de tomar pues como te lo dije antes, él siempre tenía fiestas, una noche al salir de un bar conocí a Susana; me cruce la calle sin darme cuenta que venia un coche y me arrolló, no fue nada serio pero si me lleve unos cuantos golpes, ella me ayudó y me llevo al hospital y desde ese día siempre estuvimos juntos hasta ahora.

-Susana te ayudo a salir de ese mundo tan doloroso? -Terry se sentó sobre la cama.

-Si Candy, Susana fue de mucha ayuda para mí y aunque no lo parezca me duele mucho lo que le está pasando... no quiero que le pase nada malo ni a ella ni a mi hijo. -Las dudas y el miedo comenzaron a invadir a Candy. -Ojala y mi relación con Susana sólo hubiera sido de amistad.

-No te atormente ahora con eso Terry, verás que todo saldrá bien. -Candy posó una de sus manos sobre la espalda de Terry.

-Eso es lo que más deseo. -Terry la volteo a ver y le sonrió.

-Es muy tarde, será mejor que descansemos.

-Si.

Al día siguiente Candy muy a su pesar intentaba abrir sus ojos pero estos no obedecían, sintió algo ligeramente pesando sobre ella y se dio cuenta que Terry estaba abrazado a ella, con mucho cuidado se volteó hacia él para contemplar su rostro por un instante.

 _El amor que siento por ti es tan grande que duele... duele mucho..._

Candy le dio un beso en la frente y se dispuso a iniciar su día; se metió al baño y después de unos minutos salió con nuevo semblante después de el baño, se puso una ropa ligera y se metió a la cocina, un par de horas habían pasado y Terry aún seguía en el país de los sueños, momentos más tarde el timbre del departamento se dejó escuchar.

-Señor Grandchester! -Candy palideció.

-Buen día, señorita White. Puedo pasar?

-Cla... claro pase adelante por favor. -Candy cerró la puerta.

-Que bueno encontrarla aquí, vera iré directo al grano, Terrence ya me había comentado sobre su relación y bueno pues estoy de acuerdo con la decisión de mi hijo pues se que en el corazón nos se manda y si él dice amarla no me puedo interponer, es sólo que la situación de Susana y mi hijo me preocupan mucho, ya sabe usted todo lo que está pasando con Susana?

-Si señor, Terrence me ha dicho todo.

-Hace un momento estuve en el hospital y al parecer Susana tuvo una crisis anoche, ella no quiso que llamarán a Terrence pero él tiene que estar al pendiente de Susana y de su hijo, se que esto debe ser muy difícil para usted y lo entiendo; tampoco pretende que mi hijo este metido en el hospital las veinticuatro horas del día pero en estos momentos la situación lo amerita. Señorita White no le voy a negar que para mi esposa y para mi, Susana es muy querida, ella fue muy buena con Terrence y lastimosamente las cosas no se dieron como esperábamos, eso no significa que no apoyemos la relación de ustedes, es solo que necesito que entienda y este muy consiente de lo que esta pasando ahora mismo con Susana y mi hijo.

-Se muy bien todo lo que está pasando y me duele mucho ver a Terrence sufrir por Susana y por su hijo, ninguna mujer debería de pasar por esto pero son cosas que pasan y si yo pudiera hacer algo paraque la salud de Susana mejore le juro que lo haría.

-Muchas gracias señorita White es usted muy amable, sé que Susana aún siente algo muy especial por Terrence y sé que la compañía de mi hijo le hace muy bien a ella, es por eso que le pido que no le reproche a Terrence el que él vaya a visitar a Susana ya sea al hospital o a la casa, pues tengo entendido que dentro de unos días le darán el alta.

-No se preocupe señor, yo jamás me opondría a que Terrence visite a Susana al fin de cuentas es ella la que espera un hijo de él y esa es una gran bendición.

-Ahora que e hablado con usted me siento mucho mejor, pues sé que comprende por lo que estamos pasando y al igual que a Terrence a mi me afecta porque es la vida de mi nieto y la de esa chica la que están en peligro.

-Créame que lo entiendo y de mi parte no hay ningún problema en que Terrence este junto... junto a Susana.

-Gracias por escucharme señorita White, y dónde está Terrence?

-Él aún duerme señor, quiere que lo despierte?

-No, no será mejor que lo deje descansar, en cuanto despierte que me llame por favor.

-No se preocupe yo le doy su recado.

-Que tenga buen día.

-Usted también señor.

Al estar sola se tomó un momento para analizar cada una de las palabras que Richard le había dicho.

-Tranquilizate Neil!

-No puedo creer que no hayas logrado llevar a Terry a casa!

-Ni si quiera logre que tomará una copa.

-Demonios! tenemos que ingeniar otro plan paraque firme los papeles que necesitamos.

-Pues no será nada fácil hermanito.

-Lo sé pero tampoco es imposible.

-Buena suerte con eso Neil.

-Nada de buena suerte! tú me ayudaras.

-Yo?

-Bien lo haré yo sólo pero no veras ningún centavo de lo que le robe a Grandchester.

-Está bien, esta bien te ayudare.

-Así me gusta hermanita.

Los días pasaron y todo seguía igual.

-Lo siento Candy pero no podremos ir a cenar esta noche.

-Pasa algo?

-Le dieron el alta a Susana y las llevare a su casa.

-Está bien, no te preocupes.

-Lo siento mucho pecosa.

-No hay problema Terry. -Candy camino hasta la puerta para salir de la oficina. -Necesitas algo más?

-Estas molestas?

-No!

-Segura?

-Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer Terrence si no necesitas nada más me retiro.

-Te pasa algo Candy?

-No sé que hacer Annie...

-Sobre qué?

-La situación de Terry con Susana me tiene muy mal.

-Te entiendo y se que no es nada fácil, también se lo que sientes y créeme esto no es nada sano para ti.

-Lo sé.

-Irás a la universidad.

-No, bueno si... Annie puedo ir a tu departamento esta noche.

-Claro, Patty invito al nuevo chico de contabilidad.

-A Alistair Conrwell!

-Si, hahahaha! creó que entre ellos dos esta naciendo el amor.

-Me alegro tanto por Patty.

-Oh! invite a Anthony.

-No hay problema.

-Bueno lo digo por Terry.

-No te preocupes iré yo sola, él tiene que ir al hospital.

-Bueno nos vemos a la salida, tengo mucho que hacer.

-También yo tengo mucho trabajo.

-Yo iba a traer algo de trabajo para ti. -Candy volvió a ver a Annie de reojos.

-Qué?

-Hahaha sólo bromeaba! No pongas esa cara.

-Te veré luego.

-Está bien, te dejo trabajar tranquila.

Después del medio día Terry se marcho al hospital y por la noche las chicas estaban reunidas en el departamento de Annie.

-A que hora llega Candy?

-Dijo que iría a la universidad y luego vendría.

-Sola?

-Anthony sabes que Candy esta con Terry...

-Lo sé.

-No quiero que te hagas ilusiones con ella y salgas lastimado.

-Annie yo quiero mucho a Candy y es a ella a quien no quiero ver sufrir, además escuche lo que le dijiste a Patty.

-Escuchaste todo?

-Si y no quiero que ella se sienta sola.

-Está bien, si viene ella sola y si quieres puedes ir a buscarla a la universidad es un poco tarde y con el cambio de horario oscurece más rápido, además está apunto de llover y ella no tiene paraguas como de costumbre.

-Gracias Annie, te quiero! -Anthony beso a Annie en la mejilla.

-No olvides el paraguas.

-No lo haré.

Antes de Susana abandonar el hospital todos tuvieron una charla para la comodidad y el bienestar de Susana. Finalmente Susana se encontraba en la comodidad de su habitación, una enfermera estaría al pendiente de ella durante las veinticuatro horas del día.

-Terry muchas gracias por estar conmigo este día.

-No es nada Susy y dime estas cómoda?

-Si aunque me molesta estar todo el día en cama.

-Son recomendaciones de el doctor.

-Lo sé pero me encantaría salir aunque sea media hora al jardín.

-Hablaré con el doctor y veremos si eso es posible.

-Gracias. -La enfermera entró a la habitación.

-Susy es hora de cenar.

-Gracias Luisa, Terry quieres cenar conmigo.

-Bueno yo... yo está por marcharme.

-Por favor! -Susana lo tomo de la mano.

-Está bien, cenaremos juntos.

-Estaba pensando en nombres para nuestro hijo o hija e tenido mucho tiempo en el hospital y le pedí a mamá que ne llevará un libro de nombres para bebés, si quieres luego le echamos un vistazo y me dices cuales son los nombres que a ti te gustan.

-De acuerdo.

El semblante de Susana había cambiado mucho aunque la visita de Terry le había echo muy bien.

-Anthony que haces aquí?

-Vine a buscarte.

-Pero cómo supiste?

-Annie me dijo que estabas aquí y decidí venir pues siempre olvidas esto. -Anthony le entregó el paraguas.

-Muchas gracias.

-Vamos!

-Si vamos.

-Las chicas están preparando una cena deliciosa.

-Ellas siempre hacen que pierda la linea.

-Hahahaha! no te preocupes por eso ya que te ves hermosa.

-Gracias Anthony.

-Irás a visitar a la señorita Pony y a la hermana María para navidad.

-Creó que si.

-Te aseguro que se pondrán muy felices si vas a visitarlas.

-Lo sé y las extraño mucho.

-Ellas también te extrañan y los niños también, ahí viene un taxi.

-Anthony espera...

-Qué pasa?

-Te molesta si nos vamos caminando?

-Claro que no.

-Gracias, es que quiero caminar un poco.

-Pues vamos! -Anthony le ofreció su brazo y Candy lo acepto.

Caminaron por varias cuadras sin darse cuenta que Terry los seguía muy de cerca, la pareja entró al departamento de Annie y Terry decidió regresar a su departamento; se echó sobre el sofá y cerró los ojos por un instante.

 _Tengo tomar una decisión por el bien de Candy, el de Susana y el mío..._

Continuará...


	14. Chapter 14

-Candy vas a quedarte esta noche?

-Si Patty, y dónde está tú amigo?

-Está por llegar! -Patty se sonrojo.

-Lo e visto un par de veces pero no e tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él.

-Y Terry dónde está? -Annie fulmino con la mirada a la pobre Patty.

-Supongo que en el hospital o en casa de Susana...

-Oohh! -Patty no supo que más decir.

-Candy me ayudas a poner la mesa o ya lo olvidaste?

-Para nada Anthony de echo era a ti a quien se le olvidaba como hacerlo.

-Lo sé, lo sé y lo acepto! -Patty y Annie quedaron a solas.

-Cómo se te ocurre preguntar por Terry?

-Lo siento yo no sabia que él estaba con la ex.

-Candy lo supo disimular muy bien pero sé que eso le afecta mucho.

-A cualquier persona le afectará si tú pareja tiene que estar con su ex.

-Me siento muy mal por Candy...

-También yo pero tenemos la ayuda de Anthony y creó que el la hará olvidarse de Terry por un momento.

-Eso espero Patty!

Esa noche Terry decidió ir a casa de sus padres.

-Mamá estoy muy mal por lo de Susana...

-Tengamos fe y veras que todo saldrá muy bien.

-No es sólo eso, es que también está afectando mi relación con Candy y temo perderla... no puedo dedicarle el tiempo que quisiera ya que tengo q estar con Susana.

-No decesperes hijo verás que todo estará bien.

-Eso espero mamá...

Eleanor no soportaba ver la tristeza y desesperación de su hijo.

El timbre en el departamento de Annie de dejo escuchar.

-Alistar esta aquí!

-Tranquila Patty...

-Annie encargate de la ensalada mientras yo abro la puerta.

-Si ve, ve yo me encargo. -Patty corrió hasta la puerta.

-Hola!

-Hola Stear, pasa adelante por favor.

-Muchas gracias, me tome el atrevimiento de traer a mi hermano conmigo, Archie, ella es Patricia O'Brien.

-Patricia, mi hermano Archibald Conrwell.

-Mucho gusto Archibald.

-El gusto es todo mío, Patricia.

-Puedes llamarme Patty si gustas.

-De acuerdo Patty y tú puedes llamarme Archie... si gustas.

-De acuerdo, pero pasen adelante por favor.

-Muchas gracias.

Patty presentó a los hermanos Conrwell con Candy y Anthony.

-La ensalada ya esta lista. -Annie salió de la cocina y de inmediato hizo conexión con Archie.

-Annie, ellos son Alistar y Archibald Conrwell.

-Chicos, ella es mi otra mejor amiga Annie.

-Mucho gusto...

-Mucho gusto Annie ya había tenido la oportunidad de verte en la oficina pero nunca habíamos sido presentados.

-El gusto es mío... y... si en la oficina es muy difícil conversar.

-Mi hermano y yo trajimos una botella de vino.

-El toque perfecto para la cena, voy por unas copas. -Patty fue a lo cocina seguida por Candy.

-Viste a Annie?

-Si, creó que cupido la flecho!

Las dos chicas fueron con los demás y después de una platica muy amena se dispusieron a servir la cena.

-Susana que haces?

-Vine a buscar agua mamá.

-Para eso estamos la enfermera y yo...

-Ya no quiero estar acostada en esa cama un segundo más.

-Sabes que son recomendaciones estrictas del doctor.

-Lo sé pero también necesito estirar las piernas.

-Pero tienes que estar acompañada de alguien.

-Está bien mamá la próxima vez te diré a ti o la enfermera.

-De acuerdo con eso estate mucho más tranquila.

Con las visitas constantes de Terry el semblante de Susana había cambiado mucho, ahora estaba un poco más enérgica y animada.

-Quiero sentarme en la sala de estar y leer un libro.

-Entonces vamos hija. -El recorrido de la habitación a la cocina y luego a la sala de estar habían fatigado un poco a Susana. -Hija estás bien?

-Si mamá es sólo un poco de cansancio.

-Quieres que llame a la enfermera, al doctor, a Terry?

-No mamá ya te dije que estoy bien. -Susana se acomodo en el sofá. -Minutos más tarde Terry la llamo por teléfono para saber como estaba.

Pasada la media noche término la reunión en el departamento de Annie y los chicos se había hecho muy buenos amigos tal parecía que se conocieran de años.

-Bueno señoritas la vela estuvo más que estupenda y la comida deliciosa.

-Me alegro mucho que les haya gustado.

-Nosotros nos retiramos. -Los hermanos se colocaron los abrigos.

-También yo me tengo que ir.

-Anthony si quieres vienes con nosotros y te damos un aventon!

-Acepto! hace mucho frío afuera.

-Chicas les parece bien si mañana vamos al cine.

-Si, a mí me encantaría. -Se adelantó Patty.

-Si mañana tengo libre en la universidad y puedo ir.

-También yo! -Dijo Patty.

-Y tú Anthony vienes mañana?

-Por supuesto!

-Entonces mañana nos vemos al medio dia, vamos a almorzar y luego al cine.

Las chicas acompañaron a los chicos hasta la puerta.

-Anthony espera...

-Qué sucede Candy?

-Toma y ponte esta bufanda recuerda que te enfermas con facilidad.

-Gracias! -Anthony se colocó la bufanda al rededor del cuello y luego se marcho.

-Jum! sigues cuidando muy bien de Anthony...

-Oh Patty no empieces... sabes que lo quiero mucho! cómo amigo no pienses mal.

-Está bien te creó! y a ti Annie que te pareció Archibald?

-A mí?

-Claro a ti...

-Bueno pues... es muy amigable.

-Sólo te pareció amigable...!

-Está bien, esta bien lo acepto... es increíblemente guapo. -Annie se sonrojo.

-Jajajajaja! sabía que te gusto mucho.

-Huuuu! Patty, a nuestra Annie finalmente le gusta un chico.

-Cállate Candy! -Annie le lanzó un trapo con el que limpiaba la mesa pero Candy lo atrapó antes de que se estrellará contra su rostro.

-Chicas ya estamos a menos de un mes para diciembre y la próxima semana es la ultima de mi primer trimestre en la universidad... y estoy pensando muy seriamente en no seguir con mi carrera! -Al oír esto Annie y Patty se quedaron de piedra.

-Pero Candy tú sueño es llegar hacer admiradora de empresas!

-Lo sé Annie pero quiero regresar a Chicago... extraño mucho a la señorita Pony, a la hermana María y a los niños.

-Candy se que los extrañas mucho pero ese no es el motivo por el cual te quieres marchar y lo sabes muy bien.

-Annie tiene razón Candy y no puedes huir de tus problemas, además en la universidad en la que estás es una de las mejores para estudiar lo que te gusta.

-Chicas estoy en una situación muy crítica ya no sé que hacer... me siento atrapada.

-En diciembre tendremos dos semanas libres en el trabajo y seria muy bueno que fuéramos a Chicago, qué dicen?

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Annie, y tú Candy?

-También estoy de acuerdo... quizás lo que necesito es despejar mi mente por un tiempo y recibir consejos de mis madres. -Las tres amigas se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo.

-Y qué Anthony, Candy es tu novia?

-No, no... ella es sólo una buena amiga...

-Pensé que eran pareja!

-Lo fuimos en un tiempo pero fui muy idiota y la perdí.

-Es una chica muy agradable.

-Si lo es... -Anthony recordó por un instante los momentos vividos junto a ella.

-Bueno amigo hemos llegado a tu casa, mañana pasaremos por ti y luego vamos por las chicas.

-De acuerdo.

-Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana y gracias por traerme.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde aquella noche desde entonces Candy y Terry apenas habían salido en un par de ocasiones y no habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar sobre su relación ya que al ser la última semana de trabajo antes de las vacaciones tenían que dejar todo en orden.

-Terry tú padre necesita que firmes estos documentos. -Candy se los entregó. -Recuerda que tienes una junta dentro de quince minutos.

-Gracias ya lo había olvidado... toma aquí están los documentos firmados.

-Muchas gracias. -Candy le sonrió y dio media vuelta para continuar con su trabajo.

-Candy...

-Dime!

-Si no tienes clases esta tarde me gustaría mucho que fuéramos a cenar...

-Bueno pues salí de la universidad desde la semana pasada y si acepto salir a cenar contigo.

-Tanto así nos hemos distanciado que ni siquiera sabía que ya habías terminado tu primer trimestre...

-Los dos hemos estado muy ocupados pero esta noche nos pondremos al corriente de todo, además es el último día de trabajo antes de la vacaciones por lo que nos podremos dormir muy tarde y conversar.

-Paso por ti a las siete?

-Me parece perfecto! -Candy camino hasta la puerta. -Hasta la noche.

-Candy esta noche saldremos Patty, Stear, Archie y yo, quieres venir?

-Terry me invito a cenar...

-Estas segura de ir?

-Si ya que henos estado tan distantes y quiero lograr que todo vuelva hacer como antes...

-Bueno por si cambias de decisión estaremos en la plaza a la que fuimos el otro día.

-Gracias Annie.

Esa noche Candy se esmero para arreglarse muy bien para impresionar a Terry. Eran las siete de la noche y Terry se dispuso a buscar a Candy, estaba justo frente al edificio de donde Candy vivía y de pronto recibió una llamada de la señora Marlow; con mucho disgusto y preocupación se marcho del lugar para ir con Susana, Candy se acercaba una y otra vez a la ventana así se la pasó hasta que se llegaron las nueve de la noche.

-No llego... ni siquiera se molesto en llamar. -Los ojos de Candy se aguaron.

Resignada se quitó los zapatos y se acomodo sobre el sofa, minutos más tarde el timbre se dejó escuchar.

-Candy qué te sucede? -Ella no dijo nada y se lanzó a sus brazos para desahogar su dolor.

-Ya no quiero seguir con esto... ya no puedo.

Candy se tranquilizó y le dijo a Anthony todo lo que había pasado.

-Pero no te pongas así Candy ya te explicará el porque no pudo llegar.

-Es obvio que esta con Susa... con la madre de su hijo!

-Oye! te propongo algo!

-Qué?

-Muy cerca de aquí hay un restaurante donde preparan una comida deliciosa.

-No quiero salir...

-Vamos Candy.

-Está bien vamos!

-Esa es la actitud!

Los dos salieron del edificio.

-Candy...

-Dime.

-Bueno... yo... yo regreso a Chicago la próxima semana.

-Qué?

-Si, ya es momento de volver.

-Anthony yo también e pensando en volver a Chicago...

-Candy pero y la universidad... y el trabajo?

-Pienso seguir estudiando en la universidad de Chicago.

-Recuerda de no tomar decisiones cuando estés molesta.

-Lo sé pero no te preocupes porque aun lo estoy pensando y sabes que viajaremos juntos ya que con las chicas decidimos pasar navidad y año nuevo en Chicago.

-Excelente! la señorita Pony y la hermana María se pondrán muy felices.

-Mañana mismo compramos los vuelos.

Mientras Candy estaba con Anthony había olvidado totalmente lo que había pasado con Terry.

-Anthony después de comer podrías acompañarme al departamento de Annie.

-Claro!

Al llegar con Annie, Candy finalmente se desahogo con sus amigas.

-No puedo creer que Terry te dejo plantada.

-Así es chicas... y ya lo e decidido... Mi relación con Terry llegó a su fin.

-Candy estás segura?

-Si chicas ya lo decidí.

-Sabes que nosotras te apoyamos en todo.

-Muchas gracias chicas! ustedes son todo para mí.

-Candy que te parece si buscamos un departamento más grande y vivimos las tres juntas.

-Si Annie estoy de acuerdo contigo... aunque creo que es mejor entregar mi departamento en estos días ya que la próxima semana viajamos a Chicago y aun no sé si regresare.

-Nosotras te ayudaremos a traer tus cosas.

-Son mis maletas nada más ya que el departamento tenía los muebles.

-Pues iremos a empacar y traemos todo para acá.

Terry había tratado de comunicarse con Candy pero para su mala suerte la pila de su celular había muerto. El estado de salud de Susana había decaído nuevamente por lo que tuvieron que llevarla de emergencia al hospital.

-Terry cómo está Susana?

-Mal mamá, muy mal...

-Qué dicen los doctores?

-La están estabilizando. -Terry se sentó y sostuvo su cara con sus manos. -Quiero que todo esto acabe... Ya no puedo soportarlo más...

-Terry...

-Siento que me volveré loco... quiero una vida normal... lejos de hospitales y preocupaciones.

-Hijo me duele tanto verte así.

-Mamá podrías quedarte un momento con Susana, yo necesito hacer algo.

-Claro que si hijo.

-Gracias mamá. -Terry beso a su madre en la mejilla.

De inmediato Terry fue hasta el departamento de Candy, llamo al timbre con desesperación pero ella nunca abrió la puerta; luego fue hasta el departamento de Annie ya que sabía muy bien que era el único lugar adonde Candy podría ir.

-Disculpe joven pero las chicas que viven en ese departamento salieron hace unos minutos.

-Sabe si regresarán pronto?

-No lo sé joven.

-Muchas gracias...

Terry regreso al hospital y por fortuna Susana había salido del peligro y tanto ella como el bebé se encontraban en perfecto estado.

-Vaya pensé que se había olvidado de mi hija...

-Tuve que hacer unas cosas!

-Nada es más importante en estos momentos que la salud de Susana y la de mi nieto!

-Lo sé señora y por si no lo sabe yo también tengo vida propia...

-Es muy fácil decirlo cuando no se está en la situación de Susana...

-Créame que si hubiera sabido que esto pasaría jamás escucheme bien jamás abría salido con su hija. -Terry no dijo más y entro al cuarto de Susana.

-Majadero...

Por la mañana las chicas buscaron los vuelos y para su buena suerte habían encontrado unos muy económicos pero tendrían que volar a Chicago el siguiente día.

-Ahora iremos a tu departamento Candy, hacemos las maletas y entregas el departamento.

-Que emoción mañana estaremos de vuelta en Chicago!

Dicho y hecho las maletas de Candy están listas y de inmediato salieron del lugar no sin antes entregar las llaves del lugar.

-Muchas gracias por todo señora James.

-Es una pena que te vayas Candy y espero que tengas buena suerte.

-Muchas gracias y cuidese mucho.

-Igual usted cuidese mucho.

-Vamos Candy, las chicas nos esperan abajo.

-Si. -Anthony ayudó a Candy con el último equipaje y se marcharon.

-Estás bien?

-Si es sólo un poco de nostalgia.

-Mañana te sentirás mucho mejor.

-Lo sé.

Esa misma noche las chicas prepararon el equipaje pues el vuelo estaba programado para las siete de la mañana.

-Candy vas a salir tan tatde?

-Si chicas necesito algo de la farmacia... no me tardo. -Sin dar más explicaciones Candy salió del lugar.

-Qué abra ido a comprar?

-No lo sé! -Annie se encogió de brazos.

Candy camino por varias calles hasta que finalmente llegó a su destino, al entrar al departamento se dio cuenta de inmediato que Terry no había pasado la noche en ese lugar pues la cama estaba hecha; observó por un instante el lugar donde había sido tan feliz y no pudo evitar derramas unas cuantas lágrimas, colocó un obsequio en una de las mesas de la sala de estar y salio del lugar.

-Candy por fin llegas.

-Me tarde mucho?

-Casi dos horas...

-Lo siento, no me di cuenta.

-Anthony no tarda en llegar.

-Al llegar a Chicago tendré que hacer unas compras la señorita Pony, la hermana María y para los niños del hogar.

Terry había pasado más de veinticuatro horas en el hospital.

-Terry regresa a tu casa yo estaré bien.

-No te preocupes Susana yo estoy bien.

-Hijo será mejor que le hagas caso a Susana, ve a casa y descansas un par de horas además necesitas tomar un baño y cambiarte de ropa... También sé que quieres ver a Candy.

-Mamá perdí a Candy para siempre...

-No digas eso hijo... -Susana tosió en señal de que ella estaba presente.

-Está bien, vamos mamá te llevare a casa.

-De acuerdo hijo.

-Regreso dentro de un par de horas Susana.

-Terry no es necesario, mamá esta conmigo, tu ve y descansa.

-Está bien regresare mañana.

Al entrar al departamento Terry se metió de una vez a la bañera para relajarse por un instante, luego se puso las pijamas y se lanzó sobre la cama, estaban tan cansado de inmediato se quedo dormido.

-Señora James, buen día.

-Buen día joven. -La señora estaba saliendo del departamento donde Candy vivió.

-Está la señorita que vive en este departamento?

-Ella entregó el departamento el día de ayer.

-Cómo!

-Si, vino con un jovencito, sacaron sus cosas y se marcharon... es una pena ya que era una chica muy agradable.

-Candy...! señora me permite entrar por favor.

-Por supuesto, solo le pido que al salir cierre con llave la puerta.

La señora lo dejo a solas, de inmediato Terry fue hasta la habitación y reviso los cajones de los muebles pero estos estaban vacíos.

-Candy... -Terry se sentó sobre la cama y vio que debajo de uno de los muebles había un papel, de inmediato lo tomo y vio que era una fotografía de ellos dos. -Te perdí...Candy te perdí.

continuará...


	15. Chapter 15

-Miren chicas finalmente llegamos...

-El hogar de Pony... muy pronto estaré en mi hogar!

-Anthony aún está dormido?

-No lo sé, no puedo verlo desde aquí.

-No importa ya estamos a pocos minutos para aterrizar.

Terry condujo hasta el departamento de Annie pero nadie estaba ahí, llamo por teléfono una y otra vez pero nadie contestó, el teléfono celular de Candy estaba desconectado sin duda alguna la mala suerte estaba de su lado; lo único que le quedaba era tener paciencia y esperar. Al volver a su departamento decidió recostarse en el sofá y se quedo mirando la foto que encontró en el departamento de Candy hasta que una caja de regalo le llamo la atención.

-Y esto? -La caja era de gamuza roja y al lado de esta también estaban las llaves del departamento que él mismo le había dado a Candy. -Candy estuvo aquí...

Terry abrió la caja y en ella se encontraban todas las fotografía de los lugares en los que se retrataron, había una rosa seca y por último una carta.

 _Querido Terry:_

 _Han pasado muchos meses desde que nos conocimos, como ya lo sabes vine a Nueva York para cumplir mis sueños pero nunca imaginé que también encontraría el amor, desde que te vi la primera vez te metiste dentro de mi corazón, verte en la oficina cada día alimento más y más lo que sentía por ti y nunca imaginé que tú te fijaras en mí; después de saber que tú también sentías lo mismo que yo fue tan increíble que no pensé en nada más que estar junto a ti._

 _Tendré guardado cada uno de los momentos vividos junto a ti dentro de mi corazón, conocerte ha sido lo mejor que me ha podido pasar en la vida, llenaste mi mundo de luz y me hiciste conocer el verdadero amor... jamás podré dejar de amarte ya que este amor es más fuerte que yo... tanto que no puedo soportar el saberte cerca de Susana, quizás sea muy egoísta de mi parte pero duele y duele mucho. No podría exigirte que no estés junto a ella ya que es la madre de tu hijo y en estos momentos te necesita más que nunca. Decidí alejarme no por llamar tu atención ni mucho menos espero a que corras tras de mi y dejes todo; esta decisión la tome con la cabeza fría, cada noche antes de dormir pensaba y analizaba lo que habíamos vivido ese día y aun que pasamos ocho horas diarias juntos cada vez nos alejabamos más y más... y eso de alguna manera nos lastimaba a ambos, veía tu preocupación y frustración por todo lo que estás pasando con Susana y yo... yo no quiero ser un motivo más de decespero para ti, quizás aún no era el momento adecuado para conocernos o quizás lo nuestro fue algo pasajero... no lo sé pero de lo que estoy segura es que necesitamos darle tiempo al tiempo tú ocuparte de tus cosas y yo de las mías._

 _Deseo de todo corazón que Susana se recupere y traiga a este mundo a un bebé tan hermoso como tú o a una bella niña como ella y que pueda disfrutar y ser parte del crecimiento y desarrollo de su hijo/a. Dale mis saludos y cuida mucho de ella._

 _Te ama... Candy._

Al terminar de leer la carta Terry simplemente la guardo en el mismo lugar donde la encontró y busco un trago de whisky sabía muy bien que ese trago lo condenaría a vivir su vida pasada pero la frustración e impotencia lo empujaron a hacerlo. Paso el líquido por su garganta y sintió como este le quemaba, se sirvió un trago más y regreso nuevamente al sofá.

-Miren chicos mis papás están por ahí!

-Patty hija...

-Hola mamá!

-Hija mía... que alegría verte! Candy, Annie que gusto verlas.

-Igualmente señora.

-Mamá, él es Anthony un buen amigo.

-Mucho gusto Anthony.

-El gusto es todo mío señora.

-Bueno suban las maletas al auto y vamos a casa, les prepare algo muy delicioso para comer.

-Muchas gracias mamá! no te imaginas el hambre te tenemos.

Después de comer los chicos se pusieron de acuerdo en lo que iban hacer ya que Candy tendía que viajar en auto para llegar hasta el hogar de Pony ya que Patty, Annie y Anthony se quedarían en Chicago.

-Candy yo te acompañare hasta el hogar de Pony.

-Pero Anthony es un viaje muy largo.

-No te preocupes yo estaré bien.

-Tranquilos chicos tengo una idea, esta noche nos quedamos todos aquí en casa de mis padres, mañana alquilan un auto van a dejar a Annie a casa de sus padres y luego Anthony y tú Candy viajan hasta el hogar de Pony.

-Me párese una excelente idea ya que todos estamos cansados por el vuelo y más aún porque no hemos dormido nada la noche anterior.

Por la noche Candy salió un momento a la terraza pues la luna esta hermosa y quiso contemplarla por un instante.

-Problemas de amor? -Candy salto del susto al oír esa voz. -No te asustes pequeña.

-Abuela Martha... usted aquí?

-Vine apenas supe que mi nieta Patty pasaría aquí las fiestas de navidad y año nuevo.

-Pero ella aún no la ha visto?

-No, pues acabo de llegar a casa, pero dime porque estas tan triste?

-Cosas de la vida...

-Sufres por un chico?

-No... bueno si.

-El amor es un sentimiento hermoso pero también puede ser muy cruel y despiadado, dime ese chico te hizo sufrir?

-No al contrario es una persona muy dulce y atentan conmigo, cuando estoy con él es como si nada más existiera, con sólo una mirada mi corazón se acelera, mis piernas tiemblan y al sentir sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo es como si mil voltios me golpearan con fuerza pero sin hacerme daño.

-Estas muy enamorada Candy...

-Si abuela Martha, amo a Terry más que a mi propia vida!

-Lo sé hija, el amor no se puede ocultar y tus ojos tienen ese brillo especial a menos que sea otro el motivo...

-Otro motivo?

-Quizás sean ideas mías... lo importante ahora es que sea cual sea el problema que tengas con ese chico tan especial para ti no dejes que los separen... el amor verdadero llega una sola vez en la vida y al parecer y por lo que me has dicho, tú y él son el uno para el otro.

-Usted lo creé así abuela?

-Más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo! piénsalo Candy, ahora iré a descansar... aaahh! y no le digas a Patty que estoy aquí, quiero darle una sorpresa.

-No se preocupe, no le diré nada.

-Gracias Candy...

-Descanse abuela.

Las palabras dichas por la abuela dejaron aún más pensativa a Candy.

Tanto el teléfono como el celular de Terry no dejaban de sonar mientras él se encontraba sumido en el dolor.

-Terry, amigo mío otra vez por aquí?

-Si Neil... otra vez por aquí...

-Mesero sirva un trago y un jugo de naranja...

-Que sean dos tragos!

-Tú... vaya, vaya que sorpresa!

-Necesito olvidarme de todo...

-Pues amigo llegaste al lugar indicado!

Conforme pedían un trago Terry sabía que su perdición lo había atrapado pero no le importó nada, la impotencia por no poder hacer nada por buscar a Candy y por Susana lo empujaron a tomar una mala decisión.

-Dónde está Terrence? tendría que estar aquí junto a ti.

-Déjalo mamá, él no tiene que estar aquí las veinticuatro horas del día, ya muchos problemas le e ocasionado con su novia.

-Susana no sé si el embarazo te afecto o si te estas volviendo loca... tu vida esta en riesgo hija... que no lo entiendes?

-Estoy muy consiente de ello... pero también sé que si algo malo me sucede, Terry tendrá que ocuparse de nuestro hijo y por ende Candy también y te confieso algo mamá... tengo el presentimiento de que esa chica será una excelente madre para mi bebé.

-Dios mío... Mi hija esta delirando... no puede ser... se volvió loca... Mi hija esta loca... totalmente loca... ya no sabe lo que dice... no voy a escucharte más Susana! entiendes no más. -Muy indignada la señora Marlow salió de la habitación.

-Oye Terry que te parece si vamos a mi casa y seguimos disfrutando de esta hermosa noche?

-No, será mejor que me vaya a casa...

-Oh, vamos amigo.

-No te preocupes hermanito, yo me encargaré de que Terry nos acompañe... no es así Terry?

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo! pero solo será un momento... -De inmediato Eliza se colgó del brazo de Terry.

-Si amigo luego regresas a tu departamento...

Como era de esperarse a la fiesta asistieron muchas más personas.

-Eliza tú amigo esta como quiere...

-Si amiga deberías de presentarnos!

-Lo siento chicas... pero ese hombre es mío! -Eliza camino hasta donde Terry estaba. -Terry quieres bailar?

-No Eliza y es mejor que me vaya...

-No por favor... quédate un momento más.

-Lo siento pero no puedo...

Eliza corrió a buscar a Neil.

-Qué sucede?

-Terry esta apunto de marcharse!

-Oh, no! ve y entretenlo... -Neil busco unos tragos mientras Eliza hacia lo posible por no dejarlo ir.

-Neil es hora de marcharme.

-La fiesta recién empieza amigo.

-Lo sé pero e bebido demasiado y... es mejor que me vaya.

-Por eso no te preocupes, quédate a dormir en mi habitación.

-No Neil, yo me voy ahora mismo.

-De acuerdo lo que tú digas... sólo necesito que me firmes algo.

-Qué cosa?

-Son unos papeles del trabajo.

-Neil lo dejamos para mañana...

-Está bien pero ven tomate el ultimo trago. -Neil le ofreció un basó con whisky.

-El ultimo y me marcho. -Terry se lo bebió de un solo golpe, pasado unos minutos Terry se encontraba sumamente mareado.

-Neil ya viste a Terry?

-Si.

-Lo veo muy mal...

Terry se encontraba sentado en un sofá y trataba de ponerse de pie pero su cuerpo no se lo permitía.

-Te aseguro que en estos momentos nuestro amigo Terry esta apunto de marcharse a un super viaje...

-No me digas que usaste el polvo mágico?

-Tú que crees hermanita?

-Eres un genio Neil!

-Será mejor que lo llevemos a mi habitación.

-A tú habitación? no querido lo llevaremos a la mía. -Eliza sonrió con picardia fue con Terry.

-Mujeres...!

Estando en la habitación Neil hizo que Terry firmará unos papeles y aunque no fue nada fácil finalmente obtuvo lo que tanto quería.

-Bien hecho Terry...

-Hermanito ya tienes lo que querías ahora por favor vete.

-Tú crees que en ese estado te servirá?

-Eso no es de tú incumbencia... ahora sal de aquí. -Eliza cerró la puerta y la aseguró. -Terry finalmente estas aquí... en mi cama.

Eliza se acomodo sobre Terry y comenzó a besarlo mientras lo acariciaba, en el subconsciente de Terry era Candy quien estaba junto a él y aunque en un principio correspondió a las caricias de Eliza el sueño finalmente lo venció.

-Gracias por traerme a casa chicos.

-No es nada Annie.

-Anthony maneja con cuidado y Candy dale mis recuerdos a la señorita Pony y a la hermana María.

-Lo haré Annie.

Candy y Anthony se pusieron en marcha antes de que se les hiciera más tarde.

-Estas feliz?

-Muy, muy feliz! dentro de poco estaré en mi hogar.

Para Anthony era muy placentero ver a Candy sonreír. Transcurridas unas cuantas horas el hogar de Pony se podía ver a lo lejos, el auto finalmente se detuvo y Candy salto de este.

-Señorita Pony... hermana María!

-Oye eso señorita Pony?.

-Si... es nuestra Candy!

Las dos mujeres corrieron hasta la puerta principal, al ver a Candy de inmediato fueron a abrazarla.

-Señorita Pony, hermana María... las extrañe tanto.

-Igual nosotras hija, te extrañamos mucho.

-Chicos vengan todos... Candy llego... Candy esta aquí.

Todos los niños rodearon a Candy.

-Candy con quién has venido?

-Casi lo olvido! Anthony ven acá.

-Señorita Pony, hermana María cómo están?

-Muy bien Anthony y muchas gracias por traer a nuestra Candy hasta aquí.

-Para mi es un placer señorita Pony.

-Niños ayúdenme a llevar todas las cosas hasta el interior del hogar.

-Siiii...! -Gritaron todos los niños.

-No sé si alegrarme o preocuparme por la llegada de Candy...

-Por qué lo dice señorita Pony?

-Mi corazón de madre me lo dice hermana María...

La señora Marlow caminaba de un lado a otro en aquel inmenso pasillo.

-Señora Grandchester esta segura de que no sabe en donde esta su hijo?

-No señora.

-No puedo creerlo... desde ayer no se aparece por aquí.

-Fui a buscarlo a su departamento pero no lo encontré.

-Espero y pronto llegue.

-Eso espero...

Terry trataba de abrir los ojos pero estos no obedecían, los sentía tan pesados; al pasar unos minutos los logró abrir y vio una cabellera roja que descansaba sobre su pecho, trato de despegar la cabeza de la almohada pero este movimiento le costó muy caro ya que una punzada muy fuerte le provocó jaqueca, se llevó la mano a la cabeza y decidió no hacer ningún otro movimiento.

-Qué hice anoche? -Terry respiro profundo.

Un que la cabeza le explotaba Terry logró sentarse sobre la cama y vio con claridad el rostro de Eliza, buscó su ropa y sintiéndose muy mareado salió del lugar para ir a su departamento, al llegar se metió a la ducha y luego a la cama; la contestadora del teléfono de casa tenía por lo menos cinco mensajes de voz y en su teléfono celular muchos más.

-Candy nos alegra mucho que estés aquí pero dime que es lo que te sucedió?

-Señorita Pony... yo... lo que pasa es que yo...

-Disculpen si las molestó pero yo me retiro antes de que se haga más tarde.

-Anthony es mejor que te quedes aquí y ya mañana te regresas a Chicago.

-Muchas gracias señorita Pony.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que trajiste a Candy hasta aquí, bueno yo iré a preparar la cena.

-Yo la acompañó señorita Pony.

-Pues yo también iré con ustedes.

Desde la última vez que Candy hablo con Terry no había puesto atención a su teléfono celular por lo que estaba descargado, Terry trato de comunicarse con ella muchas veces pero fue en vano.

Eleanor fue a buscar a Terry una vez más y por suerte lo encontró en el departamento.

-Mamá qué haces aquí?

-Terry estás bien? -Él trato de ocultar su rostro.

-Si mamá, estoy bien.

-No me mientas Terry! -Eleanor vio una botella de whisky sobre una mesa. -Bebiste?

-No mamá!

-Terry mírame a los ojos y contestame... bebiste?

-Si ya lo sabes para qué me preguntas?

-Hijo sabes que eso te hace muy mal...

-Y qué puedo hacer mamá? mi vida es una porquería...

-No digas eso Terry...

-Claro que si... Susana esta al borde de la muerte, no sé si seré un buen padre para esa criatura y Candy... Candy simplemente me abandono... -Terry se dejó caer sobre el sofá y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos.

-Sé que estás pasando por un mal momento hijo pero el alcohol no es la solución.

-Fue en un momento de debilidad...

-Desde cuándo estás bebiendo alcohol?

-Sólo fue anoche...

-Estás seguro?

-Mamá deja de interrogarme quieres! ya te lo dije sólo fue anoche.

-Vendo del hospital y la señora no deja de preguntar por ti.

-Al diablo con esa señora... ya me tiene harto! y no pienso ir a ese hospital hasta que nazca ese niño...! -Terry fue hasta su habitación y no salio más de ahí.

Continuará...


	16. Chapter 16

Dos días habían pasado desde que Candy llegó al hogar de Pony y aun que no se había atrevido a hablar con la señorita Pony, la anciana sabía que la muchacha no estaba tan bien como ella decía.

-Hermana María puede llamar a Candy, por favor?

-Si, señoría Pony. -Minutos más tarde Candy y la señorita Pony se encontraban a solas.

-Candy quieres hablar de algo?

-Señorita Pony! -Candy palideció.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mi. -Candy se puso de pié.

-Señorita Pony... yo... yo creó que estoy embaraza... -La señorita Pony se acercó a ella y la abrazo.

-Un hijo es una enorme bendición.

-No está decepcionada de mí?

-Claro que no hija.

-Señorita Pony aún no estoy totalmente segura... de hecho traje una prueba de embarazo pero tengo un poco de temor hacerla.

-Por qué tienes temor?

-La relación con la persona con la que estaba ahora mismo no está nada bien y no creó volver a New York.

-Hija sabes que todo en esta vida tiene solución, menos la muerte.

-Señorita Pony... Terry esta apunto de ser padre...

-Candy... ese Terry es una hombre casado?

Candy hablo con la señorita Pony y le explico con detalles todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Ese joven esta pasando por una situación muy difícil, pero que te parece si vamos y te haces la prueba de embarazo. -Candy la volteo a ver y asintió con la cabeza.

Los nervios de Candy se encontraban a flor de piel durante la breve espera.

-No estés nerviosa Candy.

-No puedo evitarlo señorita Pony!

Al pasar unos cuantos minutos más la anciana alentó a Candy paraque entrará al baño para ver la respuesta de la prueba.

-Y bien?

-Positivo!

-Candy Muchas felicidades! -La señorita Pony corrió y la abrazo con fuerza. -Por qué lloras Candy?

-Estoy muy feliz pero a la misma vez muy triste por la citación de Terry y a causa de ello mi relación con él no está del todo bien.

-Candy hablando se entiende la gente.

-Lo sé pero todo lo que está sucediendo es muy malo y no quisiero abrumar mucho más a Terry con lo de mi embarazo.

-Entonces no piensas decirle nada?

-Lo he pensado muy bien y no quiero regresar a New York.

-Pero Candy, el padre de tu bebé merece saber que estas esperando un bebé.

-Lo sabrá... pero a su debido tiempo.

-Tienes mucho tiempo para cambiar de opinión hija, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea pero voy a rezar mucho paraque tu cabecita loca piense mejor las cosas.

-Muchas gracias señorita Pony.

-De momento tenemos que ir al médico para que te pongas en control pero antes tenemos que darle la buena noticia a la hermana María; te aseguro que se pondrá muy feliz.

-Querido estoy muy preocupada por nuestro hijo.

-Terrence es todo un hombre y tiene que hacerse responsable de sus actos.

-Lo sé Richard pero son problemas que se tiene que conllevar en familia.

-Siempre lo malcriaste Eleanor.

-No lo malcrie es nuestro único hijo.

-Deja que él se encargue.

-Richard, Terry se encuentra muy mal emocionalmente y ahora más que nunca nos necesita. -La seriedad con la que Eleanor dijo estas palabras dejo a Richard muy intrigado.

-Está bien mañana iremos hablar con nuestro hijo.

-Gracias Richard.

-Te prometo que estaré mucho más cerca de nuestro hijo.

Con el pasar de los minutos Terry se sentía mucho peor animicamente y más aún por la presión de la señora Marlow, su corazón le gritaba paraque fuera a ver a Susana pero al recordar a la madre de esta prefería quedarse en casa y seguir sintiéndose culpable por no apoyarla en esos momentos. Reviso su teléfono celular una infinidad de veces con la esperanza de recibir un mensaje de Candy.

El hogar de Pony se encontraban de fiesta por la buena noticia. Durante la noche Candy no dejaba de acariciar su vientre mientras observaba las hermosas estrellas que parecían iluminar mucho más la noche.

"Terry qué harás en estos momentos? te pondrás feliz cuando sepas de nuestro hijo? cuál será tu reacción? tendré el valor de volver junto a ti?... necesito retomar las riendas de mi vida ahora más que nunca tengo que ser fuerte y luchar por ti me pequeño angelito" Una estrella fugaz se dejó ver en el firmamento dibujando una enorme sonrisa en el rostro de la pecosa.

Por la mañana Candy se disponía a tomar el desayuno junto a todos los niños del orfanato cuando de pronto escucho el nombre de Terry en las noticias de la mañana.

-Qué...! esto no puede ser posible?

-Candy qué sucede? - La hermana María vio la preocupación en el rostro de Candy.

-Señorita Pony puedo utilizar el teléfono de su oficina?

-Por supuesto hija. -Candy corrió hasta la oficina y de inmediato se comunico con Patty.

-Patty viste las noticias?

-Si Candy y aun no puedo creerlo...

-Patty por favor comunícate con Stear y averigua lo que sucedió... yo en estos momentos voy a tu casa.

-Pero Candy es un viaje muy largo hasta acá!

-No te preocupes por eso, mientras tanto tú investiga con Stear por favor.

-De acuerdo y por favor ten mucho cuidado.

-Lo tendré Patty y muchas gracias.

Candy colocó el teléfono en su lugar.

-Candy qué está pasando?

-Están acusando al padre de mi hijo de robar una fuerte cantidad de dinero de la empresa de su padre.

-Dios mío! -La hermana María se llevo las manos a la boca.

-Él es inocente, él sería incapaz de hacer algo así... necesito viajar ahora mismo a New York.

-Pero Candy te has vuelto loca!

-Hermana María, señorita Pony en estos momentos Terry me necesita más que nunca y yo tengo qun ayudarlo; debo estar junto a él. -Candy fue directo a la recámara y preparo la maleta.

-Señorita Pony ayudeme a con vencer a Candy paraque no se vaya. -La señorita Pony agarro a la hermana María de las manos y dijo:

-Nuestra Candy ya no es una niña... ahora es una mujer madura y ella sabe lo que tiene que hacer.

-Pero señorita Pony...

-Nuestros niños hace una parada muy corta en este orfanato aún que a otros como a nuestra Candy les toca quedarse mucho más tiempo junto a nosotras llega el día en el que tienen que volar con sus propias alas y tomar sus propias decisiones; nosotras nos encargamos de educarlos paraque sean personas correctas y trabajadoras pero el destino de cada uno de ellos ya esta escrito y Candy ya a elegido su camino.

La hermana María sonrió y comprendió que era hora de dejar ir a su querida Candy.

-Richard por favor tienes que sacar a nuestro hijo de la cárcel!

-No puedo Eleanor...

-Cómo que no? es nuestro hijo.

-Lo sé pero todos los miembros del comité están de acuerdo en hacer pagar a Terry por sus errores.

-No Richard... no.

-Nuestro hijo cometió este error dos veces... y ahora... ahora no hay nada que se pueda hacer.

Eleanor se hecho a llorar.

-Terrence Grandchester tiene visita.

-Quién es?

-Buenos días señor Grandchester, mi nombre es Antonella Harrys y soy su abogada.

-Abogada?

-Así es.

-Si la a enviado el señor Richard Grandchester puede marcharse.

-De hecho quien me envió fue Eleanor Baker.

Terry se puso de pie y finalmente vio a los ojos a la abogada.

-Y bien cuántos años estaré en la cárcel?

-Me encanta su optimismo y más que nada la confianza que tiene en mí.

-Lo siento no quise ser grosero.

-No se preocupe estoy acostumbrada a tratar con personas tan difíciles como usted. -Terry sólo se limitó a reír con sarcasmo. -Necesito que me diga todo lo que sucedió paraque usted terminará metido en este problema.

-Va a interrogarme señorita Harrys?

-Soy su abogada y por ende necesito saber todo lo que sucedió para poder ayudarlo y que salga muy pronto de aquí.

Mientras Terry hablaba con la abogada, Eleanor se encontraba en la sala de espera.

-Mamá vi las noticias y no puedo creer de lo que acusan a Terry.

-Susana te has puesto a pensar en cómo haremos para mantener a mi nieto ahora que Terrence esta detenido y peor aún lo que dirán nuestras amistades.

-No puedo creer que te importe más el que dirán.

-Por supuesto hija este es un escándalo a gran escala.

Susana sólo negó con la cabeza he ignoró los comentarios de su madre.

Con mucha dificultad Candy logró llegar hasta la casa de Patty.

-Candy que bueno que ya estas aquí, la señorita Pony a llamado en varias ocasiones será mejor que le devuelvas la llamada.

-Está bien pero ya hablaste con Stear? -Por la mirada de Patty, Candy supo que no eran Buenas noticias.

-Habla con la señorita Pony y luego hablamos tu y yo. -Al terminar con la llamada Candy de inmediato fue con Patty.

-Y bien qué sucedió? por que esta Terry detenido?

-Terry hizo una transacción muy fuerte de dinero a una cuenta bancaria y ese dinero es de la compañía.

-Qué? No puedo creerlo... él jamás haría algo así.

-Eso no es lo peor ya que si no recuperan cuanto antes ese dinero la compañía se podría ir a la quiebra pues no hay capital para movilizar los envíos.

-Patty necesito que me lleves al aeropuerto.

-Pero Candy...

-Necesito estar junto a Terry en estos momentos.

-Pero no tienes ticket de avión.

-Lo comprare en el aeropuerto.

-Está bien Candy... vamos.

Por ser época de fiesta los ticket de avión estaban agotados y conforme pasaba el tiempo la angustia se apoderaba de Candy, al pasar un par de horas finalmente Candy pudo conseguir un asiento para el próximo vuelo.

-Candy cuídate mucho por favor.

-Lo haré Patty.

-En cuanto llegues al departamento me llamas por teléfono.

-Si y muchas gracias por todo Patty. -Las dos se abrazaron.

Terry seguía preguntándose cómo se había realizado esa importante transacción en días de fiesta si necesitaban su firma y la de Richard Grandchester; la cabeza estaba apunto de explotarle de tanto pensar y de tratar de recordar pero era imposible lo único que venía a su cabeza era su hijo y su querida Candy.

-Terry hijo!

-Mamá que haces aquí?

-La abogada Harrys logró que me dejaran verte.

-Gracias mamá.

-No te preocupes hijo todo saldrá muy bien y pronto estarás fuera de este lugar.

-No sé cómo paso todo esto... yo... yo...

-No te preocupes hijo yo creó en ti.

-Papá no piensa lo mismo.

-Terry sabes todo lo que sucedió en el pasado y es normal que tu padre se comporte así.

-Pero yo no hice nada!

-Y pronto lo probaremos.

Candy no había probado bocado en todo el día y su estómago empezaba a protestar por lo que antes de abordar el avión compro un jugo y unos pastelitos y fue en esa tienda dónde vio a una pequeña niña junto a su madre y recordó al bebé que empezaba a formarse en su vientre.

"Perdóname hijo, perdóname por no recordar que estás dentro de mí"

Candy acarició su vientre.

-Oye Neil estás seguro que no sospechara nada?

-Claro que no Eliza además me he encargado de todo y créeme que mejor oportunidad como las que se nos han presentado no se darán tan fácil otra vez.

-Lo que me molesta es que Terry ahora está en la cárcel.

-Con todo el dinero que tenemos podrás tener a quién quieras hermanita.

-Yo quiero a Terry Grandchester.

-Aún no entiendo que es lo que las mujeres le ven a ese sujeto.

-Tendrías que ser mujer para descubrirlo. -Neil lanzó una almohada al rostro de Eliza.

-Idiota!

Finalmente Candy se encontraba en New York y lo que más deseaba era estar junto a Terry, en cuanto llegó al departamento llamó a Patty y luego a Stear.

-Gracias por venir Stear.

-De nada Candy.

-Tu sabes como a pasado todo esto.

-Es muy difícil saber quien realmente hizo la transacción pues la firma de Terry y la de Richard Grandchester son necesarias para lograr mover esa fuerte cantidad de dinero.

-Entonces por qué Terry esta detenido en todo caso Richard Grandchester también es sospechoso.

-Lo que incrimina a Terry es que ese dinero se depósito en una cuenta bancaria con el nombre de Terrence Grandchester, lo que me llama la atención es que ese tal Neil Leagan fue a la empresa un día antes de que pasara todo esto.

-Pero cómo si la empresa está cerrada.

-Lo sé pero dijo que iba por órdenes del señor Richard Grandchester.

-Stear tenemos que averiguar en donde tienen a Terry y tú tienes que dar estas declaraciones.

-Mañana a primera vendré a buscarte.

-De acuerdo y una vez más muchas gracias por todo Stear. -Candy acompañó a Stear hasta la puerta. -Finalmente estoy aquí Terry y espero verte muy, muy pronto mi amor.

Continuará...


	17. Chapter 17

-Señor Grandchester afuera hay dos jóvenes que quiere verlo.

-Quienes son?

-Candice White y Alistair Conrwell.

-Lo siento pero en estos momentos estamos desayunando y no puedo atenderlos.

-Richard es Candy la mujer que nuestro hijo ama.

-Pues vaya fichita la que resultó ser nuestro hijo.

-Gertrudis haga pasar a los jóvenes al salón por favor.

-Si señora, con permiso.

-Vas a acompañarme Richard?

-Dije que no.

-De acuerdo! espero que no te arrepientas luego por tu comportamiento. -Muy molesta Eleanor se levantó de la mesa.

-Crees que nos reciban Stear?

-Espero que si.

-Jóvenes pueden pasar. -La mujer los condujo hasta la sala de estar.

-Buen día señora Grandchester.

-Buen día.

-Mi nombre es Alistair Conrwell y trabajo en la presa Grandchester.

-Mucho gusto, y tu eres Candy!

-Si señora y lamento tanto el tener que conocernos en esta situación.

-Lo entiendo.

-Cómo está Terry?

-Mi hijo en estos momentos se encuentra muy mal pues se le acusa de robo y al parecer su caso es muy serio, el día de ayer la abogada estuvo con él y ya han iniciado los tramites para tratar de sacarlos bajo fianza.

-Puedo verlo?

-Tendremos que hablar con la abogada para que solicite un permiso.

-Cuándo podrá ser?

-Déjame llamar a la abogada para encontrarnos en la delegación.

-Muchas gracias señora.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y la abogada aún no aparecía por ningún lado.

-Tranquila Candy verás que ella llegará muy pronto.

-Si.

-Dime cómo has estado?

-Muy bien, bueno extrañando mucho a Terry.

-Él también te extraña mucho.

-Señora, usted sabe cómo está Susana?

-Puedes llamarme Eleanor y gracias a Dios Susana y el bebé están muy bien.

-Ella sabe lo que está pasando con Terry, Eleanor?

-Imagino que si, esta misma tarde ire a verla. Mira Candy la abogada esta llegando.

-Lamento mucho la tardanza.

-No se preocupe señorita Harrys, le presentó a Candice White la novia de mi hijo.

-Mucho gusto señorita.

-El gusto es mio, quiero saber si puedo ver a Terry.

-Antes que nada tengo que solicitar un permiso.

-De acuerdo.

-Esperen un momento aquí mientras yo haré todos los trámites.

Eleanor, Candy y Stear esperaron mientras la abogada entraba a ver a Terry.

-Hola Terrence.

-Hola.

-Afuera hay una joven llamada Candy y quiere verte, antes de tramitar el permiso necesitaba que tú lo supieras pues no se si es la misma chica de la que me hablaste el día de ayer.

-Sabía que ella vendría... y como te lo dije ayer no quiero que ella me vea aquí, encerrado y tachado de delincuente.

-Ella desea verte y si viajó desde Chicago para verte es porque le importas.

-Por favor Antonella no quiero que ella me vea así.

-De acuerdo Terry no te preocupes.

Si saber por qué Terry sentía que conocía de años a la abogada que llevaba su caso y sintiéndose tan mal y perdido no dudo en desahogar sus penas con ella por lo que estaba surgiendo una bonita amistad.

-Muchas gracias.

-Tú madre esta afuera y bueno pues ella también quiere verte.

-También quiero ver a mi madre.

-Bueno iré hacer mi trabajo.

Candy esperaba ansiosa por la abogada.

-Y bien señorita Harrys...?

-Lo siento mucho pero Terry sólo puede recibir visitas ya sea de la madre o de el padre.

-Pero por qué? -Candy reaccionó de inmediato.

-Terry aún está bajo investigación es por eso que el no puede recibir visitas de momento.

-Lo siento mucho Candy. -Eleanor la tomó de la mano.

-No pasa nada Eleanor, yo esperare pacientemente hasta que lo pueda ver.

-Yo le diré que estás aquí esperando por él.

-Muchas gracias Eleanor.

Candy volvió a tomar asiento junto a Stear mientras esperaban por Eleanor.

-Hola hijo.

-Hola mamá cómo estas?

-Muy bien pero tú dime como estas?

-Bien mamá dentro de lo que cabe.

-Candy esta afuera.

-Lo sé, la abogada Harrys me lo dijo.

-Pero no te veo animado por que ella está aquí.

-No quiero que me ves encerrado en este lugar.

-Pero hijo, Candy esta muy angustiada por ti.

-Dile que estoy bien... pero dime cómo está Susana?

-Está misma tarde iré a verla.

-Dile que ni ella ni mi hijo estarán desprotegido, en mi departamento tengo unos ahorros y quiero que le lleves ese dinero mamá por favor.

-Si hijo yo lo haré.

-No es mucho pero no puedo disponer de más dinero pues todas mis cuentas están congeladas.

-Yo sé que Susana lo entenderá.

-Mamá puedes traer ropa limpia para mí y una frazada por favor.

-Claro hijo para la visita de la tarde traeré lo que me pides.

Después de una hora Eleanor se reunió con Candy.

-Él está bien?

-Si Candy esta muy bien. -La abogada se acercó a Eleanor.

-Señora Grandchester puedo hablar con usted?

-Claro, chicos en seguida vuelvo.

-Terry verá al juez esta misma tarde y es muy probable que lo dejen salir bajo fianza.

-Eso es verdad?

-Así es.

-Y cuándo podremos pagar lo que nos pidan?

-Si se dispone de ese dinero ahora mismo.

-Muchas gracias abogada Harrys.

-Bueno nos vemos a las dos de la tarde.

-Así será.

Al salir de la delegación Candy regreso junto a Stear y Eleanor fue directo al hospital.

-A sido una pena no poder ver a Terry.

-Tranquila Candy muy pronto lo podrás ver.

-Eso espero.

-Bueno iré a casa.

-Muchas gracias por acompañarme.

-No es nada. -Candy acompañó a Stear hasta la puerta. -Nos vemos luego Candy.

-Hasta pronto Stear.

Candy se recostó un momento y pronto se quedo dormida.

-Eleanor que bueno que vienes.

-Hola Susana cómo estás?

-Muy bien.

-Y mi nieto cómo se a portado?

-A estado muy tranquilo o tranquila...

-Tienes muy buen semblante.

-La verdad es que me siento muy bien y si todo sigue así mañana mismo me voy a casa.

-Que bueno Susy.

-Así es ya que mañana es navidad y no me gustaría pasarlo aquí.

-Todo saldrá muy bien te lo aseguro.

-Dime que a pasado con Terry.

-Pues él esta bien dentro de lo que cabe.

-Dile que yo creó en su inocencia y espero que toda la verdad salga a la luz.

-Gracias por creer en mi hijo Susy, mira él te envía este dinero paraque lo uses en lo que necesites.

-Eleanor agradezco mucho el gesto de Terry pero quisiera que tú guardaras ese dinero.

-Pero puedo darle este dinero a tu madre.

-No a ella no, prefiero que lo tengas tú.

-De acuerdo pero si necesitas lo que sea no dudes en llamar y to de inmediato mando a buscar lo que necesites.

-Muchas gracias.

Eleanor permaneció con Susana un par de horas y luego fue hasta su casa y como era de esperarse Richard no se encontraba ahí por lo que busco su chequera y preparó una maleta con ropa para Terry; antes de las dos de la tarde Eleanor ya se encontraba en la delegación y tal como la abogada Harrys lo había dicho, Terry salió bajo fianza.

-Hijo que alegría... finalmente estas fuera de ese lugar.

-Si mamá y muchas gracias por pagar la fianza te prometo devolver hasta el último centavo.

-No te preocupes por eso hijo.

-Claro que sí mamá además no quiero que papá tenga más motivos para echarme más cosas en cara.

-De acuerdo cariño.

-Antonella muchas gracias por todo lo que es hecho por mí.

-Es mi trabajo Terry y créeme que ver la cara de felicidad de tu madre no tiene precio, recuerda que dentro de poco tendrás que presentarte frente al juez de todas maneras yo estaré en contacto con tigo.

-De acuerdo.

-Bueno nos vemos pronto. -La abogada se marcho.

-Vanos a casa hijo.

-Mamá es mejor que vayamos a mi departamento.

-Está bien y te prepararé una comida deliciosa.

-Si me consientes mucho luego no querré alejarme de ti.

-Eso no podre hacerlo ya que eres la luz de mis ojos y así tengas cincuenta años tú siempre serás mi bebé.

-Te amo mucho mamá y gracias por estar junto a mí en estos momentos.

-Siempre estaré con tigo cariño y no quise decirle nada a Candy pues sé que tú elegirás el momento adecuado para verla y hablar con ella.

-Gracias.

Al llegar al departamento Terry se metió a la ducha y disfruto por largo rato de un baño caliente, al salir del baño Eleanor le había preparado un caldo muy delicioso pues al ser diciembre hacia demacrado frío, los dos permanecieron juntos acurrucados en el sofá y muy entrada la noche Terry llevo a su madre a casa.

-Te veré mañana mamá.

-De acuerdo hijo y descansa por favor.

-Lo haré. -Terry sonrió y luego se marcho.

Al regresar al departamento Terry sentía ese vacío que no lo dejaba tranquilo, trato de descansar pero por más vueltas que daba sobre su cama no lograba conciliar el sueño; pasaron unos cuantos minutos y cuando menos lo esperaba llamó por teléfono al departamento de Annie y al escuchar la voz de Candy ese vacío en su interior comenzó a llenarse, sin pensarlo dos veces salió en busca de su pecosa, estando de pie frente a la puerta del departamento Terry llamó un par de veces y fue entonces cuando Candy apareció detrás de esa puerta; al verla no dijo nada y solo la estrecho entre sus brazos mientras Candy hacia lo mismo y las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

-Candy estas aquí...

-Si mi amor estoy aquí... con tigo. -Poco a poco se soltaron del abrazo.

-Siempre supe que regresarias.

-Terry yo...

-No digas nada Candy... sólo disfrutemos de este momento.

Los dos se acurrucaron en el sofá y sin decir nada podían disfrutar el uno del otro, permanecieron así por un largo tiempo hasta que Terry le propuso a Candy ir con él al departamento de este, ella sin pensarlo acepto; al llegar los dos se echaron sobre la cama, Terry acomodó su rostro sobre el pecho de Candy y poco a poco pudo conciliar el sueño, Candy acarició el cabello castaño de su amado y disfrutaba cada respiración de él sobre su pecho; mientras Terry dormía tranquilamente Candy pensaba en el pequeño ser que se formaba dentro de ella, sabía que la noticia haría muy feliz a Terry pero aun no era el momento adecuado para decirle.

Por la mañana Terry fue el primero en ponerse en pie, de inmediato se me tío a la ducha y luego fue a la cocina a preparar algo para desayunar minutos más tarde Candy despertó y al verse en la cama de Terry comprendió que lo que había pasado la noche anterior no había sido un sueño si no una hermosa realidad.

-El desayuno huele delicioso. -Candy se acercó a él y lo abrazo por la espalda.

-Pensé que aún dormías.

-Pues pensó mal señor Grandchester. -Candy lo tomo de la mano y lo llevó hasta el desayunador. -Yo terminare de preparar el desayuno. -Le dio un beso en la mejilla y volvió a la cocina seguida por la mirada de Terry.

Minutos más tarde los dos se encontraban desayunando jumtos.

-Terry aún no hemos hablado de lo que sucedió... Stear me comento algo de Neil y me a dejado muy intrigada pues desde que lo vi por primera vez se me hizo una mala persona.

-Lo sé y también sospecho de él ya que recuerdo que una noche me invito a una fiesta tome de más y alcanzó a recordar haber firmado un papel.

-Terry...

-Estoy seguro que fue él quien hizo la transacción.

-Pero la firma de tu padre cómo pudo tenerla?

-No lo sé y este no es el mejor momento como paraque él y yo nos veamos.

-Está muy enfadado?

-Enfadado y decepcionado pues ya había pasado algo similar antes...

-Te entiendo.

-Candy... tú crees en mí?

-Completamente... meto las manos al fuego por ti.

-Muchas gracias. -Candy lo abrazo con fuerzas. -Desde hace mucho tiempo no dormía tan bien como anoche.

-Hahahaha! a mi me paso lo mismo, definitivamente tu eres la razón de mi vivir.

-Y tú la mía.

-Terry será mejor que vayas a ver a Susana.

-Estaba pensando en ir pero no quiero que volvamos a discutir por ello.

-Sé que sabremos llevar está situación y no permitiremos que esto nos siga lastimando.

-Gracias por estar junto a mi en estos momentos.

-Siempre estaré para ti.

-Bueno iré a cambiarme de ropa.

-Está bien, mientras tanto yo voy a limpiar aquí.

-De acuerdo. -Terry se acercó a ella y la beso. -Te amo.

-Yo te amo mucho más.

Terry llegó al hospital y por fortuna la señora Marlow no se encontraba junto a Susana.

-Terry que alegría verte!

-Hola Susy cómo estás? estas rosas son para ti.

-Muchas gracias Terry y pues estoy muy bien de echo me voy esta misma tarde a casa.

-No tendrás ningún riesgo.

-Mi doctor dice que con reposo absoluto y con buena alimentación estaré muy bien también tendré a una enfermera en casa.

-Trataré de visitarte a menudo.

-Terry se que esto puede sonar absurdo pero quiero hablar con Candy.

-Con Candy! pero Susana...

-No te preocupes Terry ya deje de ser aquella chiquilla inmadura ahora lo más importante para mi es nuestro hijo, se que a tu lado no le faltará nada y Candy lo amara tanto como yo pero de igual forma quiero hablar con ella por favor Terry dile que venga a verme.

-De acuerdo Susy nos pondremos de acuerdo para llevar a Candy a tu casa aunque no creo que a tu madre le agrade mucho ver a Candy en su casa.

-Por eso no te preocupes yo me encargaré que ella no esté en casa ese día.

-Está bien Susy.

-Auch! -Susana cerró los ojos.

-Te pasa algo quieres que llame al doctor?

-No, no, estoy bien es sólo que él bebé se esta moviendo y aun no me acostumbro, quieres sentir como se mueve?

-Puedo?

-Claro!

Susana tomó la mano de Terry y la acomodo sobre su vientre.

-Pequeño angelito tu padre nos a venido a visitar! habla con él o ella Terry.

-Hola pequeño quiero que sepas que tú mami y yo estamos muy felices por tu llegada, te amamos y te cuidaremos mucho pero ahora tu tienes que cuidar de mamá y no darle tantas molestias ya que mamá esta un poco mal de salud y te aseguro que ella está haciendo todo paraque tú estés cada día más fuerte.

Con esas palabras el bebé comenzó a moverse nuevamente y fue en ese momento en el que los ojos de Terry se aguaron de alegría.

-Candice White.

-Si doctor soy yo.

-Acompañeme por favor.

-Si.

-Ya tengo los resultados de los exámenes y déjeme decirle que usted cuenta con un mes y medio de embarazo.

-Entonces si estoy embarazada!

-Si señora y muchas felicidades.

-Muchas gra... gracias doctor.

-Quiero verla dentro de dos semanas y así sucesivamente iremos monitoreando y llevando el control de su embarazo.

-Si doctor.

-Bueno la veré en dos semanas.

-Gracias doctor.

-De que muchacha!

Al salir del consultorio Candy veía los resultados una y otra vez y una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Continuara...

 **Muchas gracias por el apoyo chicas las aprecio mucho y les ofrezco disculpas por la ausencia... Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
